I Will Forsake the Stars for You
by Nenithiel
Summary: This is an AU. Tauriel gives her life for Kili's. She is granted a new life with him as one of Durin's Folk (yes, a more Tolkeinesque solution, like Beren and Luthien.) He is crowned King with her by his side as Queen. But not without opposition. Deceased characters will make appearances in flashbacks. Setting and most characters belong to Tolkien and/or Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"If this is love, take it from me. I do not want it." Tauriel laid her head on Kíli's still chest as her tears continued to flow. _Why did I say that?_ Her own injuries were grave and the despair she felt was overwhelming. She tightened her hand around his where she'd placed his promise stone and sent a silent prayer to Eru to give her flame to the one she was no longer afraid to admit she loved.

How had she even sent him from her? She knew what they'd done. What it meant for her, if not his people. Still, she'd refused him out of fear when he asked her to come with him; left him unknowing of the truth between them. Tauriel pushed herself up, her eyes closed. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"I raised you, gave you a position, and you betrayed me for a dwarf. I see now, I misspoke when I told you it was not real. There is no punishment greater than what your own heart has wrought. Could I take it away? No, nor would I if I could. You will fade. It is better that way. You have no place." Thranduil's condemnation was cold.

She opened her eyes to see her former King turn and leave. She would go to the halls of Mandos and await rebirth, or not. Few elflings were born these days. She honestly could not remember any elflings born in the Woodland realm in her lifetime. Where ever the Dwarves went, it was neither where the Elves nor the souls of men went. If she was fated to sit in the halls forever, she'd rather give her spirit to let the young dwarf live his life.

She leaned down and kissed him. Warmth passed between them. She felt his first ragged breaths a moment before his eyes blinked slowly open to look into hers. She smiled and laid her head on his chest. He'd returned to her. She let out a small gasp as she felt her fëa pass between them.

Kíli watched Tauriel's eyes dim as warmth filled him. Unconsciousness took him before he could contemplate what he'd just witnessed. Her voice echoed in his mind. "I know what it means now, amrâlimê. Live, meleth nîn. "

#

When Dwalin lead the pallbearers to retrieve the fallen heirs of Durin they found Kíli breathing raggedly and his arms wrapped around Tauriel. Dáin's healer looked over at Dwalin, an eyebrow quirked up.

"I checked the lad m'self. There's a great gaping hole through his chest." the old warrior approached his fallen prince and the elf maid. "Lass," he growled as went to pull her up by the arm. He paused as he caught sight of her lifeless eyes locked on Kíli's face. He closed her eyes and disentangled her from his prince.

The healer walked over and examined the wound. "The size and placement, along with the blood soaking the young prince's clothing and the ground around him, he should be dead." He shook his head. "I don't know what magic that elf used, but it cost her life." He looked up. "Unless there be some other miracles this day, get the young King to the healer's tents or her death will be in vain."

Kíli was placed on the stretcher and rushed down Ravenhill. Dwalin lead the others to where Fíli and then Thorin lay. Most of the Company still held their vigil by Thorin's side. Their fallen King and his heir were lifted onto the stretchers and all followed in silence. The procession past where Tauriel still lay in Kíli's blood. Dwalin picked her body up from the cold ground. "None of ye say a word. Whatever happened before she died Kíli lives."

#

Tauriel found herself standing in nothingness the stars distant and all around her. "Welcome child." The voice, like the stars, surrounded her.

"Who, where?" She spun around. The lack of anything grounding made her head spin. She saw no one.

"I am who you call Eru." The voice came from all directions. "Are you certain you wish to give up your fëa for one of my adopted children? Aulë's children are not even granted the place I have given to my Second Born."

"Does it matter?"

"You will share the fate of the Dwarves if you truly choose this. To sit in Mahal's Halls awaiting the remaking of the world, as the Dwarves say. Though you would not be the first to give up immortality, you would be the first to not receive the Gift of the Second Born in its place. You will no longer be of the Eldar."

The words made her spirit shudder. "Will I be reunited with Kíli if I follow this path?"

"Yes, child."

"If I decide not to?"

"He will pass and bide his time awaiting the remaking of the world and you will go to the Halls of Mandos."

"I will wait for him in. . ." she felt an odd mixture of calm and nervousness, "Ma-, The Halls of Mahal."

"Nay, child. You will start your life anew as one of Durin's Folk. You will sleep until the time Kíli awakes you."

#

Aulë paused in his work. He bowed his head to Eru. "My Lord?"

"My children often surprise me. This is the first one of yours that has done so. One of Durin's line has fallen in love with one the Eldar, she is now yours. Fashion her a new body. Keep her face." Eru caused Tauriel's likeness to appear in the bucket of water. "She will be sent by ship to Arda, and given to the Dwarves in Ered Luin to bring to their young King in Erebor."

Aulë bowed even lower. "I will do this time with your blessing what I had once presumed to do in secret."

"It is well you made them in love, rather than out of malice. That is the grace by which I allowed them to live, and makes this rare love between our children possible. She will remain stone until her husband revives her with a kiss."

"A son of Durin wed an elf?"

"In the most simple of terms; he lay with her."

#

Kíli lay in a cot in a private tent staring at the ceiling in a drugged haze. Well, relatively private. A curtain hid the bodies of three of the dead, or so he'd been told. The most surprising, was Tauriel's. He had heard Dwalin arguing with Dáin's people about it much to his shock. What had made the warrior honor the elf so?

Kíli wiped a tear. Three of the people he loved most were dead. Though, when he thought of Tauriel she didn't feel 'gone.' Was it only a dream that he had stood in the Halls of Mahal, greeted by Fíli, who he'd watched die and his father he'd never known? Had he then, in turn greeted his Uncle?

He remembered little of what had happened on Ravenhill after Bolg had driven the spike on his mace through him. Just the cold and looking into Tauriel's eyes as she died. Why could his heart not accept she was gone?

Kíli turned his face to the wall as he heard a healer shuffle in. "Don't be upsetting the lad, now. He's still in a bad way."

Old Óin by the sound of the voice, but, who was he talking too? He had heard no one else enter.

He heard a sigh.

"Don't be asking him any questions he can't answer with a nod or shake of his head. He can't be talking in his state. He's got precious little breath for breathing."

Kíli could hear the pair approach, now that he strained his ears. One had to be an elf. _Not their king, questions? The prince? Why so quite then?_

"Laddy, I know you're awake. The elf here, wants to ask you something in private." Kíli could hear the disapproving tone. "I'll be close by, ring the bell if you need me." He heard the old healer shuffle back out.

The silence seemed to drag. _What in Mahal's name is he waiting for? Did he not hear Óin?_ Kíli snorted in annoyance and turned to glare at his visitor.

Legolas stood beside his cot, eyes cast down. He closed his eyes with a deep sigh. He opened his eyes and met Kíli's glare. "My father has denied Tauriel Elven rites, her banishment holds even in death."

Kíli frowned at the prince's words and looked to the curtain that hid the dead.

"Did you love her?"

Tears slipped down Kíli's face as he nodded.

"There is no proper way to ask this." Legolas sighed. "Did you lay with her?"

Kíli's eyes widened as he met the elf's gaze.

"There is a reason I ask, Dw...Forgive me, Kíli."

He bit his lip and nodded.

"I thought as much. Something about her had changed." Legolas smiled half-hearted. "She should have stayed with you then."

Kíli tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow.

"Though we do on occasion have grand ceremonies if the couple is of high standing, an Elven marriage is giving one's self to the other. Since you were mending from your wound and not dead, I would think she accepted your suit."

Kíli smiled at the memory as he wiped tears from his face. He started wheezing.

"I ask she be honored as your fallen wife."

He wrapped his arms around himself and let out an anguished cry.

Legolas placed a hand on Kíli's shoulder. "A Dwarven burial is better than burning her with filth."

Gasping for breath and his eyes rolling up, Kíli nodded. He could hear the healers rushing in as his vision faded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kíli slowly blinked his eyes open. He was still on the cot in the tent, though the elf prince was gone now. _What had he said? My wife?_ He turned his head towards the partition, tears welling in his eyes.

He gave a weak smile as Óin entered.

"Ah, laddy, you're awake. Good." The old healer was followed by a younger Iron Hills dwarf. "Sorry about the elf, he's gone now. Told him not to upset you."

"Not fault, upset," Kíli signed. "Important I know." He took a deep breath and winced. He panted through the pain. "She still there?" He continued to sign, and then pointed to the curtain.

"Aye, lad, the elf maid is there." He took a tray with a steaming bowl and cup from him his aid. "Eat, then we'll have a look at your wound."

Kíli shook his head and grimaced.

"Had to put you through a second surgery after that elf prince was here, lad." Óin looked at him sternly. "Don't make me have to force feed you."

The aid busied himself laying out supplies for wound care. "We can have the elf maid removed." He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Kíli's eyes widened as he turned his head sharply towards the unfamiliar dwarf, "No!" His chest tightened at the outburst, as he began wheezing.

The younger healer raised an eyebrow. "No? An elf shouldn't lay in state with the heirs of Durin. Be reasonable, boy."

Óin busied himself raising Kíli's arms above his head to help open his lungs. "What part of no talking did you not understand, Lad?"

Kíli fought an arm free and signed. "Wife should." His breathing started to normalize.

Both dwarves just stared at him a moment.

Óin shook his head. "Lad, you're not wed; and certainly not to an elf. Just a dream from that silly infatuation of yours."

Kíli warmed his hands on the cup and knit his brow in thought. He was sure Legolas had told him lying with Tauriel made her his wife. Had he lay with her? Or was it just a dream? He closed his eyes.

#

He had followed her into the forest after their boat had made it to shore. She gathered wood for their fire. "Go back to camp, rest your leg."

"I'm fine."

She stopped and turned towards him, her arms full of dead wood. "Fine? Hours ago you were dying, you stubborn dwarf."

He sighed and sat down on a nurse log. "I'll rest here. You can check the wound if you like."

She set the bundle near him and knelt down beside his leg. "We should at least bandage it properly with a clean wrapping." She untied the filthy strip. "Remove your trousers, Master Dwarf."

Kíli grinned at her as he complied. "You wouldn't search them but you demand I remove them fair maid?"

She sighed. "Behave." She cleaned and prodded the wound eliciting a few hisses. "No signs of new infection. The athelas worked well." She tied the fresh bandage and looked up into his eyes.

His breath caught as their gaze locked. He leaned forward, placing his forehead gently against hers. He raised a hand and threaded his fingers into her hair, his thumb on her pulse. After a moment, as she hadn't pulled away he brushed his lips against hers.

He heard her breath catch and felt her pulse speed up. Still she didn't pull away. He could feel his own pulse racing as he became aroused. He kissed her again more firmly.

She returned the kiss and slid her hand from where it rested on the inside of his knee up his thigh. He moaned. Her exploration became bold.

Kíli began exploring her more with his hands as well. He wasn't sure when she'd shed her own leggings are when they'd both lost their smallclothes. But he found her straddling his hips as she sheathed him in her.

"Hhhm. Wasn't nothing after all," she breathed into his ear.

#

That wasn't a dream. She had, as Legolas said, given herself to him. _Had I known, I would have made her wait. Courted her proper before marrying her._ _Right, like you would've been allowed to. Did she know I didn't know?_

He furrowed his brow and thought back to his lessons on the customs of other races. Was that detail in there? Why would it? No one would expect a dwarf to lay with an elf. Then again, he was the one caught in the barmaid's bed. Besides the fact he'd been far too young, he got a lecture on not being so reckless when it came to other races, that some villages of men had customs, like the elves, where that equaled. . .

Kíli groaned.

"Laddy?"

He opened his eyes and signed. "Not dream. Lay with her. Wife."

The other dwarf spit. "You would have this child, who admits he wed an elf as King?"

"He is Thorin's heir after his brother." Óin straightened from where he was prepping to tend Kíli's wound. "He is loyal and brave," he looked at his young King, "if a bit impetuous."

"His age and that last part are the problem. No one here would say a word against the Prince not being brave or loyal. He's proven in battle."

"King." Óin stated.

Kíli ate the gruel in the bowl and sipped at the obviously medicated tea while the other two debated his status. _Really mucked it up, idiot._

"That is not decided." The other glared. "He's the heir presumptive, I'll grant that. My Lord, Dáin, may be the one to take the throne."

"Aye. I'm aware of the challenge." The old healer waved a hand.

"I'll send for an Elven healer to examine her, to see if she's indeed not virgin." The healer shook his head. "Gar, did mention she was found dead where she'd been grieving the prince. Even he admits she did something so he lives."

"Isn't that and her death for him enough?"

Kíli let out a sob.

"Laddy," Óin placed a hand on Kíli's shoulder.

"Enough to honor, Aye, not enough to bury her as the Prince's wife."

"My wife." Kíli signed again. "My word." He wiped the tears that traced down his face.

"Milord, protocol. Something you need to start adhering to if you would be King." The younger healer crossed his arms. "Unless you have a witness to your Elven marriage to the elf maid?"

Kíli's eyes widened as he blushed and shook his head.

"Thought not."

#

Balin sat in the tent with Dáin, Thranduil, Bard, and Gandalf. The whole mess was giving him a headache. "I don't see what business this is of Thranduil and Bard, other than what treaties will exist in the future. The succession of Erebor's King is a Dwarven matter."

"Agreed." Thranduil sighed. "But, I'm witness to the fact he was indeed dead. What the traitor did, that he lives. . ." He shrugged. "The fact remains, the Prince was dead when Thorin died."

"Even I know, until a healer pronounces him such, he's not dead for reasons of succession," Dáin rolled his eyes, "ye woodland sprite."

Thranduil smirked.

"The issue is, though Thorin named his sister-sons' as heirs, the lad is from the female line and he is too damn young t' take the throne."

"Thorin sat in council with all the Dwarf Lords when he named those lads heirs, it was approved." Balin rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"If it were Fíli, no problem. The lad was barely of age, but a good sight more astute then his brother. The only training Kíli took seriously was tha' of a warrior." Dáin pounded a fist on the table.

"Aye, the lad never thought he'd take the throne. He had the training none the less." Balin sighed.

"Could I point out, I am even less prepared than Kíli, yet no one here sees me as unfit to be King of Dale?" Bard raised an eyebrow.

"That is a good point." Gandalf nodded. "Kíli's age is a factor though for Dwarven custom. Perhaps a Regent?"

"Something to discuss when the Dwarf Lords meet here." Balin looked around the table. "For now, it will have to be a council to get things started, the Company and Dáin as the next in line after Kíli."

"Why aren't the others here then?" Thranduil took a sip of his wine.

"I was sent as representative." Balin answered.

"Now, that is decided, what of the burial of the dead?"

All eyes turned to Gandalf.

Bard lowered his head. "We've begun digging a mass grave for our own. Work details have been sorting the dead. The burning of the Orc Armies' dead has started."

"We too, are already in preparation for our dead." Thranduil inclined his head in respect for his fallen warriors.

"Then ye be removin' the body of the lass soon? She dunna belong lying in state beside Thorin and Fíli." Dáin glared at Balin.

"No. The traitor is banished. Burn her with the filth."

"Clearly, she did not side with the Orcs," Gandalf huffed.

"No, she did not. She did defy my orders and pointed a weapon at me over her infatuation for a dwarf."

"Which leads to a request one of Dáin's healers put forth. Something that needs clearing up before the Royal funerals." Balin shook his head. "I know I gave the lad a talk about different racial customs, still, we need something confirmed given Kíli's status."

"Ya have got t' be jokin'."

Balin shook his head. "He admits to lying with Tauriel," He looked at Thranduil. "The healer has requested one of your female healers to examine her body to verify her loss of virginity."

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "She wed him? Fine, granted."

Dáin shook his head. "One more reason the lad is not fit t' rule. Other than Thorin, Fíli, and. . ." he grimaced, "Tauriel, our dead are being taken care of."

Balin looked around the room. "Messages have gone out to Ered Luin to call our people home to Erebor. Other messages have gone out to the Dwarf Lords to call a council here to ratify our King before his Coronation." He stood up. "Unless anyone has something to say, we are adjourned."

* * *

 **A/N** I would like to thank **Summerald** for all her support of my original fanfic as well as for letting me play in her AU for my other one. :-)

 **TMI Fairy** & **JP:** Thank you for your reviews. Happy to bring something new to this.

 **Moonraykir:** Thank you for review as well, as our PM discussion. :-)

Thank you to everyone that has followed the story. I hope to take you all on a wonderful journey.

 **Second Note:** As pointed out, there have been those who took leadership much younger than Kili is. This is not the norm. He is also much older than many who died at Azanulbizar. Then again so is Gimli, who was considered too young for the quest. Dwarves also count their lineage patrilineal. Kili is related to Durin on the matrilineal. These two factors together muddy the succession, despite him being named Thorin's heir. Had he been apparent rather than presumptive, his age would not factor as succession would be clear.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A little bit of my head cannon for this story. The dwarves have one Lord's court where they hold their council when the 7 families meet. The location and court of the lord that they meet at both Fili and Kili were fostered there to learn what they could of Dwarven court etiquette and procedure. Fili spent from age 10 to 25 and Kili from 10 to 20 before they returned to Ered Luin to complete their education and various training.

On dwarf age, evidence is in Tolkien's writings that dwarves are basically physically grown in the same time as men. They just are considered not fully adult for marriage until around 100. As evident by the fact that is around the time those that have children begin having them. So, basically they have a really long adolescence. With a rather typical childhood.

Given that Gimli was treated as too young when he was older than Tror, Gror, and Dain II when they began their respective rule, and older than many that fought and died at Azanulbizar, I'm going with their needing extenuating circumstances for taking rule young. Given Kili's age of 77 and being of the matrilineal, which is against normal Dwarven custom, succession is challengeable.

* * *

Chapter 3

Kíli squirmed in discomfort on the cot. The slight effort to change position left him panting. _Damn, this healing lung._ He did not want to look weak in front of those awaiting the three healers on the other side of the partition. He'd refused his medicine earlier, wanting to be alert. _Idiot, now your mind is fuzzy from the pain._

He ground his teeth at the thought of what they were doing to Tauriel. Kíli glared at the young healer as he approached; the one that requested this invasion. He could smell the medicinals in the tea he held out.

"It is a half dose. We don't want you passing out from the pain, now do we?" The healer set the cup beside Kíli when he didn't reach for it.

He looked around at those assembled in his tent. Balin, who looked weary. The one he knew would be his most trusted advisor. He couldn't find it in his heart to blame his old instructor for this insensitive intrusion.

Lord Dáin, who had lodged a petition to challenge succession, stood by the door. Kíli snorted in annoyance as he assessed his distant cousin. The stubborn mule seemed to be holding on to the past. Who knew something fifty odd years ago would haunt him now?

Kíli glared at the last one standing about his tent, King Thranduil.

Thranduil smirked at him. "Is there a problem, Prince Kíli?

Kíli raised an eyebrow. _You have no idea._ He snorted and motioned to Balin.

"This will be over with soon, Laddy." Balin sat down beside him and patted his shoulder.

He really wished speaking didn't leave him gasping for air. Óin had threatened to keep him in a healing sleep if he didn't remain silent. Kíli sighed and began signing. "Why, Lord Iron Mountains, Elf King here?"

"Lord Dáin and King Thranduil are here as witnesses."

"Thought healers," he grimaced, "verify."

"Yes lad, the healers are examining her, and will verify your claim." Balin shook his head. "What were you thinking, Lad?"

"Not." The corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile as he lowered his eyes. "Love her." He wiped tears as he picked up the cup the healer left him. Kíli huffed before he drained the cup quick as he could. He grimaced at the bitter taste.

"What was his answer," Thranduil asked.

"Tha' he wasna thinkin' and he loved her," Dáin scowled. "Typical of tha' one, when not huntin' or fightin'. Dunna think."

Kíli's head snapped around from watching the curtain to glare at Dáin. "Get out," he hissed.

"Dáin, stop baiting him." Balin stood up. "Upsetting the lad could be his death. Do you want his crown that badly?" He shook his head. "Besides, what do you know about Kíli? You haven't seen him since he was twenty."

"I know wha' he was like the ten years Thorin had him fostered in Lord Hagen's court. He was glad to send him back along with his brother, than keep him the full fifteen. A daydreamer, and mischief maker tha' one. The pranks tha' one got up to. I dinna like being subject to them on m'visits to the Council of Lords, nor the trouble he got m'son into."

Thranduil folded himself with ease into one of the chairs brought for their use. "Certainly, the Prince is not the hopeless boy you knew, Lord Dáin. I think Thorin was obstinate and rude, but I doubt he would have taken the young Prince on such an important quest if he thought he was the incompetent fool you think him to be."

Kíli raised both eyebrows at the Elf King, and then inclined his head a brief moment.

The Elven healer glided out trailed by the two Dwarven healers. "Milords." She bowed her head.

"What are your findings, Sûlindiel," Thranduil asked the Elven healer.

"She did not die virgin. I examined her fully. Her injuries would have proven fatal without attention; however, they were not the cause of her death. Something caused her to give up."

"She was grieving for the dwarf when I last saw her." Thranduil looked indifferent.

"Milord, she thought him dead?" Sûlindiel turned towards Kíli and approached his cot. "May I examine your wound?"

Kíli wiped at his tears and nodded as he tried to process the healer's words. _She gave up? Oh, Amrâlimê, why?_

Sûlindiel removed the bandage hiding the puncture wound. Her eyes widened and she looked at Óin and Gar. "You have not closed it?"

Gar answered as Óin fumbled for his ear trumpet, "No, truth be told, the ribs were so shattered we are having metal ones made."

"Metal ribs?" The elleth raised her eyebrow.

"Aye, lass. Dwarven ingenuity." Gar smiled full of pride. "We'll close him up after they're in."

She turned back to examine the wound. "Lacerations on his heart, neatly sutured and mending well." The healer nodded in appreciation. "I can see why Tauriel would have thought him dead." She frowned as she continued to explore. "The wounded lung is a different matter." She looked at the Dwarven healers. "The damaged part needs to come out."

Kíli's looked at her, eyes wide and round as he began wheezing.

"Removing part of his lung?" Óin shook his head. "That could kill him."

"It will kill him to leave it." She sighed. "Honestly, I have no idea how he is even alive with those wounds." She pulled Kíli's arms above his head to aid his panicked breathing.

Gar shook his head. "The Prince has been through two surgeries as it is. I fear to put him through two more."

"When will the ribs be ready?"

"They are nearly ready. I want him in the mountain before we operate again," Óin replied as he shoved a cup with a sedative under Kíli's nose.

"We can move the lad today," Balin answered. "So, your findings are, Tauriel was Kíli's wife by Elven custom?"

"Given all evidence, including dying of grief over him. Yes."

"Balin, ya seriously going to bury the elf maid as Kíli's wife?"

"Aye, as he acknowledges her, and so he wishes."

Kíli was finding keeping his eyes open harder as the draft Óin had given him was working, even his breathing had eased. Unable to get anyone to look at him sign, he whispered, "See them before, please."

Gar walked to the curtain and pulled it back. "Best you'll see them, lad."

He stared at the three still bodies. His only family now was his Amad. His vision blurred with the silent tears. His eyes closed, losing the fight against the sedative.

"Milord, Thranduil, I would wish to help the dwarves in the Prince's surgery if you and they allo. . ."

He slipped into full unconsciousness.

#

Aulë polished the stone he had fashioned. With her elven features, she would make a very exotic dwarrowdam. He smiled at his work. He smiled to think that the elleth had loved one of his children so much.

He loaded her unto a special cart and travelled to the docks to meet one of Círdan's ships. He spoke with the ship's captain. "She is to be delivered to Dís in Ered Luin. Tell the princess, that she must see this gift to her son Kíli and instruct him to kiss the carven dwarrowdam."

And so, Tauriel's new form made its way to Arda, and towards her husband's side.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for everyone that is reading my little story. I'm quite happy with the response I'm getting.

Thank you, **TMI Fairy, Eleiana, Sherman1865, Cold Kagome, and Eli-cakuja** for following.

We'll be seeing Dis next chapter.

Tauriel is on her way back to Kili. :-)

Nenithiel


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Yes, I'm taking liberties with their medical know how. Since even in ancient times we've had prosthetics, and given how handy Dwarves are, coupled with their likely hood of severe and crippling injuries given their professions, I decided they have advanced greatly in replacing things.

Also taking liberties with the Elves knowledge, but you'd think with their long lives and the fact many wars have happened in the lifetimes of most elves, that they also would have some extraordinary medical skills, though still lacking in the tools we have.

* * *

Chapter 4

Dís busied herself around her kitchen baking bread for her community. A few dwarflings had been by earlier to help her knead the dough and braid the loaves. Now they were in the ovens browning and wafting their delicious smell through her home. She missed the days her own son's would help her. Fíli and Kíli would eagerly await their fresh piece from the oven slathered in butter for having helped.

The evenings were far too quiet with her sons gone. She found herself isolated even when she ventured out of her home. Despite the community celebration for Durin's Day, she had felt so alone that night. It wasn't the same without Fíli and Kíli. She missed them playing their fiddles together and the sound of their laughter.

They had certainly livened up the celebration the year before, especially with her brother gone into the wilds and not there to reign in their antics. To his credit, Kíli had brought in a good size boar that was roasted for the feast.

#

Kíli jumped onto the table scattering the remains of the feast as he kicked them out of his way. He had his and Fíli's fiddles in hand and a huge grin on his face. "Come on Fee, join me!"

Fíli chugged the ale in his hand, slammed it down, and then joined his brother. He smirked as he took his fiddle. "A duet or a duel," he called out to the room.

"Mahal's hammer, get down!" Dís came running from the kitchens where she'd been helping with the desserts and watched in embarrassment at what her youngest had started.

The room had erupted into shouts of 'duel,' 'duet,' and 'Let them be.'

Her sons just laughed and began dancing about dueling with their fiddles. The music and laughter infected the room as the assembled dwarves began pounding their tankards or stomping their feet in time to the song.

Dís threw her hands up in resignation. _How did I manage to raise two common ruffians instead of princes?_

#

Dís was pulled from her reverie by a knocking on the shuttered kitchen window. "Stop that, you'll break the glazing," she exclaimed as she unlatched the shutters. The culprit fixed her with a black eye and quoarked.

It hopped in as she opened the window and gave its message. "Message from Balin to the Lady Dís. Thorin and Fíli fallen. Kíli gravely injured. Smaug is dead, Erebor is ours. Bring our people home."

Her brother and eldest dead, would her youngest even be alive when she finally arrived in Erebor? Was he now? Dís took a deep breath and then addressed the raven. "Report to Balin or. . . Kíli. I will organize the move; we will begin when the snows have gone."

The raven quoarked again and lit out the window after eating some proffered nuts.

She closed the window behind the bird and collapsed in grief on her kitchen floor.

#

Sûlindiel worked alongside Dáin's healer, Gar, in Kíli's surgery. She carefully removed the damaged lower lobe of his lung, cauterizing the blood vessels that fed it as she worked. It was putrid. She didn't like the amount of blood he was losing, but to leave it would bring certain death.

As she finished she stepped back to allow the dwarven healer access for the placement of the metal ribs. She held where instructed as she watched him carefully align them with what was left of the actual ribs, screwing the replacements in place.

They were a marvel to see, cast metal and springs. Dwarven ingenuity, indeed. Bodies not prone to disease left the art of perfecting caring for injuries.

Their respected tasks done, she closed the wound, her delicate hands more suited for the fine work, not that she found Gar incompetent.

"His breathing is already better." She smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to assist." She bowed her head. "It was most educational."

"Lass, it was likewise for me. I've never seen such a procedure." Gar washed in the basin. "Why did you want to help? There is little love between our kind."

She smiled. "Tauriel was orphaned when she was very young, not much more than a babe. I cared for her until she was old enough to begin lessons. So, you could say, I did for what little love there is."

"Will you sit with the lad, until I can arrange a rotation to watch him," Gar asked as she washed up.

"Yes, but I am expected back at my duties with my own people."

"I won't be long in sending one of the senior healers."

Sûlindiel watched Gar leave. She then sat down next to the unconscious prince. His breathing was shallow but even, stronger than had been before the surgery, though weak, as expected. He looked pale from the blood loss, but at least his lips were losing the bluish color.

He shifted and scowled in his sleep; signs the sedative was wearing off. She caressed his creased brow, watching his face relax at her gentle touch. "Sleep awhile longer."

#

Balin gathered the remaining members of the company. "This should include Kíli, I know, but the lad is in no condition to tend his fallen kin and we cannot hold off any longer on laying them to rest."

The others stood, their heads bowed, murmurs of agreement echoing in the chamber.

"We have no dwarrowdams, nor can Kíli do what should be his task alone, as only he is her family here. Tauriel may be elven, but the rites she will be buried under are ours. Kíli named her his wife, and it was verified," Balin continued with a deep sigh.

The others fell silent.

"Who here will stand in her husband's stead and prepare her for burial?"

The assembled shuffled about nervously. Finally, one stepped forward. "I was there when the lass saved his life in Lake Town. Was obvious then the lad was smitten," Bofur removed his hat and placed it over his heart. "I'll do the honors in the lad's stead."

#

Thorin and Fíli lay on their slab in state, awaiting those to honor them as they were laid to their final rest. Tauriel lay in the alcove reserved for the wives of the Royal family. Kíli's sigil and her name carved into the shelf's edge.

Kíli watched on as the other's finished the final touches from a half reclined wheeled chair. He was grateful for the thick blankets wrapped around him, as the burial chamber was chilled. He waved off Óin, as the old healer tried to give him a pain draught. As long as he didn't cough or try to move quickly the pain was bearable.

He could feel the chair move forward as Dwalin pushed him into the alcove, parking the chair so his face was near hers. "Leave me a moment, Dwalin."

"Aye, laddy." He felt Dwalin's hand on his shoulder, "I'll return."

Kíli watched Dwalin leave. He then turned his attention to Tauriel. She looked as if she was merely sleeping. He reached a hand out to caress the dwarven braids Bofur had put in her hair. Tears started to fall, blurring his vision. "Amrâlimê, why did you not tell me?" He touched her cold cheek. "Walk in your starlight, and I will look to the sky and hold you in my heart until Mahal calls me." He kissed her hand, unable to kiss her proper.

#

Kíli watched as all assembled paid their respects to Thorin and Fíli. Bard came forward. "This, I believe, now belongs to you Master Dwarf." In his hand lay the Arkenstone.

Kíli took the stone from Bard's hand. "It has brought enough sorrow to my people, I do not want it." He looked back at Dwalin. "Take me to Thorin."

With a nod and a sigh, Dwalin pushed Kíli to Thorin's side. Kíli placed the Arkenstone on Thorin's chest, just above the hilt of Orcrist. "It is best it be buried with my Uncle."

A quiet murmur filled the chamber as the dwarves watched in approval.

Kíli raised his voice, his back to the assembly and positioned between both is uncle and brother. "May Mahal receive these two warriors into his keeping. We shall meet again in those halls, where we will wait to rebuild the world after the last great battle." It left him gasping for air, do so.

"The King is dead," Gandalf called out, "Long live the King."

Kíli looked up to find Gandalf's gaze on him. He nodded to the Wizard.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for the reviews **Moonraykir** , **JP** , and **Cold Kagome.** Thank you for the review and for following **Hobbitpony1.**

 **Alir** for following.

 **Ktime27** for favoriting and following.

 **Fourboys** adn **Lumiya1989** for favoriting.

Nenithiel


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Kíli?"

 _Who?_

"Kíli?"

 _Ah, Bilbo._ He cracked an eye open and turned towards the voice. "Hello, Bilbo."

"Hello, or rather," the hobbit fidgeted as he stood beside the bed, "I've come to say good-bye."

Kíli knit his brow. "Wha...Good-bye?"

"I have been away for far too long." Bilbo glanced towards the door. "This has all been far too much for this simple hobbit."

Kíli took Bilbo's hand in his. "You will be missed, and always welcome in Erebor. I will see to that whether or not I wear the crown."

"I will miss you as well. All of you really." Bilbo patted Kíli's hand. "You will be welcome in Bag End, as well. Though, I don't suppose you'll be traveling there if you are crowned."

"I suppose you're right." He bowed his head.

"I have hope you'll find happiness again, Kíli." Bilbo pulled him into an embrace. "You are a fine dwarf, and one of my dearest friends."

"Good-bye, Bilbo."

#

"Milady," the Messenger of the Watch, inclined his head, "Elves from the Gray Havens are at the gate. They say they must speak with you."

Dís looked up from the papers she was reviewing. "Tell them, I have no time to entertain them." She motioned him to the desk where she sat. "Do you have the bill of lading for the stores we ordered from them?"

"They are not the traders, Milady. They have informed us the dried and pickled fish will arrive within the fortnight," he looked out the window nervously, "They do bring something on a covered cart, that they must present to you."

Dís nodded and pushed the inventories away. "Run ahead. Tell them I will be there shortly. Send, my honor guard."

The messenger bowed low and then turned on his heel.

She watched him go. She went to the wardrobe in the office and retrieved her State robe and Princess Circlet. She would meet them as the Leader in Interim.

Dís smiled with a deep sigh. Who would have thought she'd be the last dwarf to lead in Ered Luin? A fluke, Thorin, Mahal keep him, had taken his heirs and second with him. What would've happened had Smaug not been killed? What if not even Kíli, nor Balin survived? The Council would not have let her continue.

At least the second raven to arrive had brought the news her youngest was past danger and healing. It was a comfort amongst all the loss she'd suffered to know she would see him again this side of Mahal's Halls.

A knock on the door brought her back to the present. "Coming."

Dís, Princess of Erebor, Lady of Ered Luin, joined her Honor Guard on the trek to the gate. She stopped short when she saw who was at the gate. She grabbed the arm of the nearest guard to her left. "Why did no one tell me that one of the Elves was Lord Círdan, himself? Go, have the guest rooms readied, have the dwarrowdams prepare a feast in the Grand Hall."

She continued forward, her head held high. "Milord, Círdan, to what do I owe the honor of receiving the Lord of the Gray Havens in our humble halls?"

"Princess." He inclined his head to her. "I bear a gift and message from Aulë, himself."

She looked to her guards. "Stay here." The Lady Dís then strode forward. "From Aulë, you say?"

The Elf Lord's companion pulled back the curtain on the fine wagon revealing a reclining statue in the finest alabaster. Dís moved closer. It was clearly a dwarrowdam, but the face had a distinctly elven cast to it, including missing a dwarrowdam's lighter beard. So fine was the carving that a ring had been slipped onto one of the carved dam's fingers. Her breath caught as she saw the ring. Silver, with Kíli's sigil worked around the stone. The faceted stone was a beautiful deep green that danced with red fire where it caught the torchlight.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Aulë met my ship's Captain, and bade him to have her brought to you. You are to take her to Erebor, and tell your son to kiss her."

Dís looked at the Elf Lord. "If you weren't who you are, and this of no small craftsmanship, nor cost, I would think this a poor joke."

#

Kíli stood in front of the mirror in his room, in what was cleaned out of the Royal apartments. He leaned on the walking stick as he examined his appearance. Walking left him short of breath yet, but at least he was on his feet finally.

He didn't much care for sharing his grandfather's old family quarters along with Dáin. At least the arse hadn't presumed to take Thror's quarters. Who would take residence in them would be determined by the Council of Lords when they convened.

He had, however, taken Thrain's suite, leaving Kíli in Thorin's old room. He traced his Uncle's sigil on the doorframe before heading to the Council Hall. Thankfully Dáin was out tending the duties agreed upon by Erebor's Interim Governing Council and not in his sight.

He wished he could go sit in quiet vigil in the vault before the proceedings. He missed Fíli and his Uncle. The eminent meeting shouldn't even be happening. Then there was Tauriel, her body had begun to fade. He could still trace along her, and feel her there, but she was as transparent as fine glass. Not even the Elves had an answer for why.

Kíli sighed as he stood before the closed door. They'd received word via raven, that the caravan from Ered Luin was a week away. In two weeks, either he or Dáin would be crowned King in front of all the people of Erebor. He straightened his surcoat and pushed open the door.

His head high, he made his way to the seat in the middle of the room. Around the room were the heads of the other six clans and Balin, sitting as representative for his own. He noted that both Kings Thranduil and Bard were sat to the side of the room. The only one missing was Dáin.

Kíli inclined his head to the council and then turned to the two neighboring Kings and gave them a small nod of his head as their equal. He stood in front of the seat, waiting.

The door behind him opened and he could hear Dáin's heavy footfalls. Soon he stood beside Kíli with a nod to the council.

"Declare yourselves," Lord Erlic, the eldest member on the Council of Lords, called out.

"Kíli, sister-son of Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Heir presumptive of Erebor."

"Dáin Ironfoot, son of Náin, son of Gror. Lord of the Iron Hills and challenger to the Throne of Erebor."

"The Council of Lords has debated the two petitions to the Crown of Erebor, a position that will give us again our High King." The old Lord looked at Kíli. "My Prince, please, be seated, we don't need you collapsing during this court."

Kíli nearly protested, he was fine, but thought better of it. Better to admit he was not well enough to stand, then prove a stubborn lad that did not know is own capabilities. He lowered his self into the chair.

"We know what objections Lord Dáin lodges against one of Thorin's named heirs. The first objection, his lineage through the female line, disallowed, as this was not voiced by him at the time Thorin named his sister-sons heirs."

Kíli could hear Dáin snort.

"The second, his age. Kíli is far older than his great-grandfather, your grandfather or yourself took rulership at. True, under ideal circumstances one would come to the throne at a marriageable age," he cleared his throat, "which leads us to the third objection."

Kíli could feel Dáin lean towards him. "This is what will be your undoing, lad," he whispered.

Kíli clenched his fists and straightened his back as he continued to give his attention to Lord Erlic. Despite a near overriding desire to punch Dáin.

"We have been to the burial vault; we have seen the Elf maid laid to rest as your wife. Would you care to explain yourself, my Prince?"

He bowed his head at the Lord's words, his eyes closing. He choked back a cry of despair. He concentrated on his breathing exercises. Calming his breathing until the spots in his vision cleared. "What would you have me say? I loved her, and now sh...she is gone. I can claim ignorance, or more forgetfulness; as Balin did not neglect my lessons, that lead to me inadvertently wedding her by her custom." He let the tears fall as he placed his hands over his heart, where he could yet feel some lingering presence of his Love. "Had I not been so foolish as to let my desire for her override my sense, I would have courted her proper before wedding her."

"You mean bedding her," Dáin snorted.

"One and the same for her, Dáin."

"Do you really believe you would have been allowed to?"

Kíli looked up at Erlic's comment at the assembled dwarf lords. He met Lord Erlic's gaze. "No; not at first. I would not have accepted another's suit, however. My heart was already given. Fíli knew I loved her. I would have had to hope we would eventually be allowed."

"Unlike your Uncle, you have no younger sibling that can produce an heir for you to continue the line. Erebor, now won, needs a ruler with a chance of secure succession. It is obvious to the council, that you truly mourn the passing of your wife, and never has a dwarf remarried after such. What argument, in this light, do you have that you should be crowned King?"

"Argument? Nay; a promise. I cannot promise love, but I can promise respect and friendship to whomever the council names as bride for me when I come of proper age to wed. Just allow me these years to mourn Tauriel."

"Dáin, any further objections?"

"Na that I could lodge in good conscious. I appeal t' the Council, tha' despite the Prince's pretty words, his marriage t' an elf makes him unfit t' lead our people."

Thranduil chuckled, his smirk firmly on his face.

"Does the King of the Woodland Realm have something to say in this matter?"

He stood and moved with ease to stand in front, but between Kíli and Dáin. "If you crown Prince Kíli king, I can see the possibility of healing the rift between our peoples in these dark times. Once I learned he and Tauriel wed, I realized the boy held a promise of hope." He paused. "If you crown Dáin, any hope of true alliance will be gone. We would be left with an uneasy truce at best."

Lord Erlic looked to Bard. "Does the new King of Dale have any words?"

"I don't have the history to overcome that you and the Elves do. I have hosted Kíli in my home, and find him honorable. Dáin, I have found to be contentious, but not dishonorable." He looked at the two dwarves under the council's scrutiny. "I will back, as ally, whomever you chose."

"Prince Kíli, rise."

Kíli rose to his feet as Thranduil returned to his seat.

"My King, we will hold you to your promise. On your 100th birthday, you will wed your Queen of our choosing and produce your heirs."

Kíli inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Lad, I hope ye hold no ill will for me," Dáin held out his hand.

Kíli clasped his hand. "You will move either to the guest chambers so the rooms are ready for my mother on her arrival or in with your men, your choice, Lord Dáin."

"Your Majesty." Dáin bowed and left.

"If someone's servants can be spared to move my belongings to the King's quarters, I would be grateful."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you **TMI Fairy, Hobbitpony1, Cold Kagome,** and **Strikergril1** for your reviews.

A special thank you to **Summerald** and **Moomraykir** for your reviews and support.

 **JP,** are you still reading?

Thank you to **Dantae Ophydain, chaoticmom,** andfor following.

And thank you to **Dantae Ophydain** and for

favoriting.

Next chapter we'll see the reuniting of Tauriel and Kíli.

Nenithiel


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Council had brought a contingent of their households with them, much to Kíli's annoyance. He stood scowling as he was being dressed in finery. "I am capable of dressing myself."

"Of course you are, Majesty," Grund, his newly Council appointed servant replied, "However, you need to look like our soon-to-be-crowned King, not a hunter or merchant's guard."

"How does this whole ordeal count as giving me time to grieve?"

"You do not have to court any of the dwarrowdams being presented, Majesty. It's simply protocol."

Kíli rounded on Grund, forcing his servant to take a step back. "My wife is not even a year dead, surely this can wait at least that long? Don't tell me protocol; there is no protocol for this," he hissed.

"The Council, along with their families will be leaving shortly after your Coronation, Majesty. They need to present their eligible daughters to you as a possible future match before then, and before you are busy welcoming your people home."

"Why did they even bring their daughters? Erebor needs much work to restore it proper." Kíli sighed.

"For exactly what you will be doing this evening, Majesty. Had you been the elder heir or not born during the exile, this would have been done when you turned 70 at a meeting of the Council." He shrugged. "That is, providing your Uncle had still not wed and produced heirs."

Kíli sighed and stared into the flames in the fireplace as Grund finished readying him for the banquet.

#

"Stop laughing, Kee," Fíli growled and tossed a pillow at him.

Kíli stopped laughing as the pillow hit him in the face. "Uhmph. Ow!"

"Amad wants to see you next. Have to make you look at least presentable for the banquet." Fíli picked at the jeweled velvets he was dressed in.

"Can't I just skip it? I don't want to be all dandied up like you." Kíli wrinkled his nose, his arms under his head as he lay looking at his brother.

"No, you can't skip it, and don't worry; amad only has your festival clothing set out, nothing so ridicules." FÍli waved a hand over himself.

Kíli rolled on to his side. "Why do you have to be so dressed up?"

"So I can meet all the eligible maids," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Better you than me. Sounds boring."

Fíli raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when do you find maids boring, Kee? Wasn't it you that just got a lecture from Balin?"

"Oh, maids aren't boring," he said with a silly grin on his face, "least not when in yo-"

"Kíli!"

"What?" He sat up.

"Please tell me, you haven't been back to that Inn?"

"Mayyyyybe."

"Gah! You're hopeless, Nadadith." Fíli shook his head. "We're sons of Durin, Kee."

Kíli sighed and looked at his brother with a sheepish smile.

"You can't go around bedding maids of the race of men. You shouldn't be bedding maids at your age as it is." He sat down and pulled him into a sidewise hug. "And while we're at it, stop flirting with the elf maids when we go to the Grey Havens."

Kíli snorted. "At least the maids look at me with interest, and the elf maids smile back. The dwarrowdams just wrinkle their noses at me."

#

 _Right, I'm going to be presented to a bunch of dwarrowdams that will only be interested in the status I can give them. It will be a miracle in the end of either of us can stand bedding the other in about twenty-two years._

"Too bad you have no immediate kin to put your brai. . .Majesty, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Grund bowed low.

"Relax, Grund. It may be painful, but it is true." He placed a hand on his servant's shoulder. "I won't have you walking around like I am fragile. Do not apologize for the truth."

Grund nodded and handed him his cane. "Majesty."

"Do we have time for me to visit the burial vault?"

"Nay, Majesty." His gaze met Kíli's dead on. "If I may speak freely?"

"Of course, and could you just call me Kíli in private?"

"Milord, Kíli. It would not be wise, given how melancholy and upset you are after a visit. I understand the Princess' body fades more each day. It would not do for you to be meeting she who might be your future bride while freshly upset by the progression."

Kíli closed his eyes trying to hold back the tears. "The best reason this shouldn't be happening. I am no fit company for entertaining dwarrowdams at the moment."

"You are a warrior, milord, Kíli. Think of it as a battlefield and your duty to your people."

"Loyalty, honor, and a willing heart," he whispered as he followed Grund out of his rooms.

#

Dís pulled back the curtain that hid the gift of Aulë for her son. As they had travelled it had gained color, the complexion was very fair with an odd dusting of freckles across her nose, more like an elf's, than a dwarf. Excepting the freckles, not common even in them. The hair was now a fiery red. She looked more like she slept, than a statue, but touching her she still felt like alabaster. "What is happening? Hhmm? Too bad you can't tell me, Lass."

"Milady, how do you want to proceed in the morning? We'll be arriving at Erebor's gates by evening."

"I will ride at the head with Ered Luin's council spread out behind me. Next will be this cart." She closed the hangings. "We'll leave the drapes closed on it." She turned to see the guard captain, Kavil. "Anyone else that is mounted will follow, then the wagons carrying families, supply wagons, and then those on foot. The guards will ride to either side in intervals, with a rearguard of two."

#

Kíli sat at the head of the table in the Great Hall. Dáin to his right, Dáin's son, Thorin, to his left. Next to Dáin, sat his wife, Amlí. Kíli's own Council were sat next alternating left to right starting with Balin next to Thorin. Next were sat the Lords and their families, of which only three had a daughter to present to him. Ailís, Lord Sífir's daughter looked as distraught as he felt when he looked down the table. He remembered then the lovely dwarrowdam had been the one Fíli had been trading letters with the last twelve years. He even exchanged a courting bead with her the last grand gathering for Durin's Day.

This wasn't fair to either of them; she was grieving her betrothed, his own Nadad. While he was grieving his wife, yet here they both sat as prospective intendeds. Kíli took note of her. She had deep mahogany hair, piled into elaborate braids, her courtship braid still in her hair, Fíli's bead hidden by a black silk ribbon. Her beard was a good site more full than his own and neatly trimmed and bejeweled. Her thick arms and waist, showed no corpulence, just a stout build. Ailís was a fine example of a dwarrowdam. He knew she was witty and loved to dance. He'd been happy for his Nadad when she'd accepted his bead.

He picked at the food on his plate as he continued to make mental notes about the gathered Lord's and their families. Besides, not having a full appetite yet, he was stalling for time. He wouldn't be required to spend time with each maid until after the feast was done. Then the lords would present their daughters to him, and he'd have to dance with each one and take a chaperoned stroll to talk with them. There had been more at Fíli's presentation, then again, that had included the daughters of the other lords not part of the council. He supposed those would be presented later at a grand gathering for Durin's Day. At least, now that Erebor was won, it was decided one would be held this year.

He noticed Lord Hagen's daughter, Cami, next. She was nearly twenty years his junior. She'd been but a babe in her amad's arms when he'd been sent home early alongside his brother. She looked wide-eyed about the room. This was likely her first presentation to an eligible dwarrow bachelor. The nobles always encouraged their daughters to choose from the noble lines, not that the lasses always complied. His Amad certainly had not.

Her hair was a red-gold that shone in the lantern light like silk. Her beard was not yet in, just a thickening of sideburns, but given her amad never had a full beard, it was likely Cami would not either. Her eyes were a pale brown, almost the gold of honey. She was slender by dwarf standards, much like himself. She was a mystery to him unlike Ailís, who he had met on more than one occasion.

Given Lord Hagen's general feelings for him, being not much better than Dáin's, he wasn't looking forward to the prospect of Cami as a wife. _Mahal! I don't even want to be considering a wife. But, here I am, expected to form the basis of an extended courtship with these dwarrowdam, how long did Fee write to all six before he settled on Ailís?_

The last dwarrowdam, Braita, daughter of Lord Brun, for his 'consideration' stared up at him with contempt from her seat. Jet black hair framed her pudgy face in looped braids. Her beard was long and braided into her hair. Sapphires, rubies, emeralds, and amethyst adorned her hair and beard. She was plump and would be pretty if she didn't wear such an ugly expression. _Mahal, surely they don't expect me to spend time with her, when she clearly does not want to?_

All the dawdling in Arda couldn't keep the meal from ending, and end it did. Much to Kíli's dismay the first presented to him was Braita. Though it made sense, she was closer to his age, and not his deceased brother's betrothed, there for the most suitable match of the dwarrowdams present in Erebor.

"My King, may I present my daughter, Braita." Lord Brun held his daughter's hand out.

Kíli rose from his seat. He took Braita's hand in his, and with a slight bow brought it up to his forehead. "I am honored to meet you, Milady."

"Majesty," she replied nonchalant.

The traditional music was played, probably the only dwarven music other than the funerary that was devoid of raucousness. Kíli lead Braita to the cleared space where he danced with her. She was stiff, making it difficult for him given he'd had to leave his cane to dance with her.

She would not even look at him the entire dance. When it was finished, Grund brought his cane to him, and then moved off ten paces. With a sigh Kíli walked Braita out along one of the corridors. "Am I so terrible to look at, Milady?"

"Is it true," she sneered.

"Is what true?"

"You wed an elf?"

Kíli sighed. "Aye."

"And she died?"

Kíli nodded, his eyes closed.

"It is unheard off to wed again. I won't be someone's second," she stopped short, "let alone second to an elf."

"Not even for the possibility of being Queen?" He looked her in the eyes.

"Not even that."

"Thank you for your honesty, Milady." He gave her a small smile. "This obviously was against your wishes as much as mine."

"It is, Majesty. I have had my heart set for quiet sometime, since I was presented to your distant cousin five years ago."

He looked back toward the hall. "Has Thorin chosen another?"

"Nay, he has not chosen yet," she smiled coyly. "I hope to get his betrothal bead ere we depart."

Kíli smiled broadly at her. "I'll see if I can prod him, Milady. I fear whomever the council agrees on will be who I court, and neither of us will have a say." He placed his hand on his heart and gave her a bow. "I would see you safely out of their consideration and happy rather than glaring at me for the rest of our lives."

She smiled and laughed. "Now, that is more like the rakish dwarf following his brother I remember. And the answer is no, you are not so terrible to look at. Not a conventional dwarrow in looks, too fine featured. Now, your brother. . .alas, he chose Ailís, poor dear."

"Aye."

They continued their walk as custom required, talking about their memories of the various celebrations they'd attended. He returned her to her adad and returned to his seat.

He picked up his tankard and drank it half down. As the Lords were talking amongst themselves as to which maid to present next, Kíli leaned over to Thorin, he couldn't bring himself to say his name. "Cousin, what do you think of Lady Braita?"

Thorin smiled. "She's a fine dwarrowdam. You couldn't do better, at least since she stopped glaring at you. Made an impression?"

"Only because I agreed we weren't suited to each other," Kíli snorted.

"Then why did you ask?"

Kíli clapped Thorin on the shoulder. "Because you thick headed idiot, she wants you."

Thorin's eyes grew round and he looked down the table to where Braita sat. She smiled as she caught him looking at her.

"Go on, cousin. She was presented to you first. Quick, before they finish arguing which maid to present next."

"This is your presentation day, Kíli. Not a festival."

"Do it now, or at my coronation." He nudged the younger dwarf with an elbow.

"My King?"

Kíli turned to see Lord Sífir standing beside him Ailís hand held out.

"As you are aware, my daughter lost her betrothed. Would you consider standing in your nadad's stead?"

"Milord, if the Council decrees it I would be honored. Though, I fear such a union in the end would pain as both."

#

Kíli wished Ailís had been the last choice. He'd spent the bulk of their walk comforting her. He felt ill at ease entertaining the scared dwarfling, that would be wed at the earliest possible age for a dwarrowdam if she were chosen, next when his own emotions were now so raw. He agreed with Grund now. Not going to the vault prior was good.

He watched Lord Hagen bring his daughter forward. He went through the motions a third time that night. The walk was full of Cami asking a lot of nervous questions.

He let himself fall into his chair, his duty done.

He watched Thorin make his way to Lord Brun and smiled. "Dáin, I think your son is going to declare his betrothed."

"On ye presentation day?"

"Aye, told him either tonight or at my coronation."

"Ye have na changed enough, lad."

Kíli just grinned.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's the next chapter. No, he didn't get to see his love yet. That will be in the next chapter, promise. This one ended up longer than the others though. And oh yes, the council will squawk about his returned love. Especially Lords Sifir and Hagen. With the male to female ratio 3 to 1, there aren't a whole lot of eligible ladies for a young dwarrow to wed. I would say far more common a maid marries upwards than downwards socially.

Thank you for the reviews everyone, I hope I actually answered all of you, except **JP** who signs in as guest, so I can't. Glad you're still reading. :-)

Thank you for **TMI Fairy** , **MiyonzMae** , & **readergirl4985** for following.

Thank you to **echantedstarlight** for following and favoritning.

Nenithiel


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kíli sat beside the alcove where what there was of Tauriel lay. Why he came here still when her fading body brought him pain he couldn't answer. He ran his fingers gently where he could still feel her face. The elves claimed this is not what fading was; that it was what happened to the living, not the dead.

For the first time since the fading, for what else could he call it, had begun he could feel and see the process. Her clothing and weapons sank to the surface. His fingers found areas of open air as he continued to caress her face until there was nothing. Not even a stray hair.

He turned at the sound of feet.

"Milord, Kíli, your amad, the Princess Dís approaches the gate with your people from Ered Luin. We should be able to have you present as they arrive. Just."

Kíli glanced at Grund. "I can't meet them like this."

"It is your duty, Majesty." His gaze looked past Kíli. "I am sorry to see she has faded away completely."

Kíli wiped tears from his face. "I wish anyone one could tell me why."

"Come, your council and the Dwarf Lords are already assembled at the gate."

Kíli rose reluctantly, caressing his hand along the inscription. He left the alcove and gave his Uncle and brother a quick prayer of safekeeping before following Grund out of the vault.

#

Grund had been right. The party of Ered Luin was before the gate when he finally arrived. He panted in exhaustion. His entertaining three dwarrowdams in traditional fashion the night before coupled with rushing up from the vaults took their toll on him. He'd been dressed in the same finery from the previous night, the weight of which was not helping.

He watched his amad dismount as he made his way to the front. Kíli moved to greet his mother. "Amad, welcome home." He pulled her into an embrace, his forehead pressed to hers."

He found her blue eyes searching his, her hands traced his face and down to his shoulders. "My Little Raven, what pains you?"

"Not here, Amad."

She broke their embrace and moved to stand beside him.

"There shall be a feast tonight, to honor the homecoming of Erebor's people." His words repeated back along the ranks of the caravan.

A cheer rose up.

"Lord Dáin's people will allocate and show you to your quarters. Tomorrow, those who practice a trade will meet with the appropriate member of my council, to give you your assignments. Together, we will rebuild Erebor."

There was much chatter as the former exiles followed Dáin's people.

"Come, Amad, I will show you to your rooms." He turned to lead her in.

"Nay, my son. Not yet." She turned him back towards the caravan and tugged on his hand to follow as she walked to the wagon just behind Ered Luin's council. Dís raised her voice, "Not long before we left Ered Luin we had a visit from Lord Círdan, himself. He brought this wagon and what lies inside. I was told, Mahal had instructed she be delivered to me to bring to my son, Kíli." She placed a hand alongside Kíli's cheek.

The crowd murmured and stopped to watch. All had wondered about the wagon.

Kíli looked askance at his mother.

"The carven dwarrowdam is odd; she was pure white alabaster when we set out. As we have traveled, she has gained color. There is something elfish about her features." She opened the draperies.

"Tauriel," he breathed the name. The face and coloring belonged to his love, though his mother was right, the figure was clearly supposed to be a dwarrowdam. He moved forward, full of apprehension.

His mother's voice trailed off as he reached out and let his fingers trace her features. Tears welled in his eyes as he leaned forward and placed a kiss against the statue's lips.

He felt the warmth spread from his center and envelope him in a bright and golden light. He could not break the kiss if he had wanted to until the last remnants of light left him and passed into the carven dwarrowdam.

In an instant, the lips softened and moved against his as she glowed bright in a flash. He broke the kiss and watched as her eyes blinked open. "Kíli?"

"Amrâlimê," he chocked as he pulled her into his arms and cried.

#

Kíli's look of pain and loss had deepened when she pulled back the hangings.

"Tauriel."

The name he'd uttered was definitely elven. "I was told to te-." Dís fell silent as her son kissed the stone lips. The glow that surrounded her son when he did was near blinding as it flowed from him into the statue.

Dís watched as the dwarrowdam came to life. "Mahal, what has my son done to receive such a gift?"

"Kíli?" The melodic voice came from the now living dwarrowdam.

"Amrâlimê," he chocked.

Dís watched as her son pulled the maid into his arms, cradling her against his chest. His forehead pressed to hers as tears flowed done his face.

"Amrâlimê, I know what that means now." The maid's hand wiped at Kíli's tears.

Dís heard several dwarrow approach. She turned to see Balin, Dwalin, was it Bofur, and of course Lord Erlic standing there. The looks on her cousins' and Bofur's faces showed they knew something of what this affair was. Lord Erlic looked amused. "Who is Tauriel; it was what he called her before she was awoken?"

"Tauriel? That would be the elf maid he fell in love with, Milady." Bofur looked around Dís to get a better view. "That is her face the lass wears."

Dís looked at her cousins, her eyebrow raised.

"It is true. Not only did he fall in love with the lass, he bedded her. This made her his wife by her custom." Balin placed a hand on Dís' shoulder.

"A warrior lass, she was. Gave up her life somehow to let Kíli live," Dwalin watched his young King hold his Queen to him. "Mahal has blessed them both for her sacrifice."

Around them, the rest of Kíli's council started herding the weary travelers in. Dáin and the other five Lords moved forward.

"Bless ma beard," Dáin exclaimed, "Tha' imp of yours must be favored by Mahal, Dís."

Lords Sífir and Hagen looked on glowering. Sífir turned to Erlic. "He gave the Council a promise."

Lord Erlic nodded. "Aye, he did."

"What promise?" Dís turned to the three lords.

"As condition of upholding his claim to the Throne of Erebor against Lord Dáin's counter claim, he will wed who the council chooses on his 100th birthday," Lord Erlic answered. "A penance for having wed an elf, he weds though he was widowed in battle. You know as well as any, Dís, dwarrow don't remarry."

"Would you have my son cast aside Mahal's gift?" _He wed an elf? What was he thinking? Always the difficult path, my little Raven._ Her head was spinning at the implications. "Tell me, My Lords, would you have required this had Dáin not countered his claim?"

"Now, Dís," Dáin held up a hand, "I had m' reasons."

"Has my family not suffered enough, Cousin?"

"Convene the Council. Dáin, as you are no longer the subject of debate, you sit for your Clan." Lord Erlic kept his face neutral. "Princess Dís, bring your son and the lass before us."

#

Lord Erlic sat in the Council Chamber. He looked at the other six. "As only two Lords here have a possible claim on the King's future nuptials, I will hear their arguments first. Lord Sífir?"

Sífir stood. "With the loss of her betrothed, Ailís' best option is to be paired with his brother. It maintains the honor our family would gain. There are no other Nobles for her to present her to at her age. She was already betrothed during Thorin's Presentation Day and even had she been presented, he is now betrothed to Braita. She will be forced to wed below her station if she does not marry Kíli; when her period of mourning is up."

"Or not at all as is her right. We are, for the good of our people, going against custom in forcing two into a marriage of convenience. For the King this is what it will be. For the maid, if we choose wisely, perhaps not. The presentation last night and the one proposed for Durin's Day are a farce. We all know it. It is an observation to see who is the most willing maid that he objects to the least. After all, we want heirs produced; not a lass to dress his arm with." Erlic then looked to Hagen. "Lord Hagen?"

Lord Hagen stood as Sífir took his seat. "This was Cami's first presentation. Unlike Ailís, there are other Noble dwarrow she will have opportunity for presentation. However, a match with my former foster son, since he's grown to a fine dwarrow despite his escapades, would do much to amend the dishonor of his youthful misbehavior in my court."

"His pranks, though annoying, were not dishonorable. Anyone here can see Cami was terrified of the prospect; perhaps had she been older she would feel more at ease." Erlic looked around the council. "Does anyone have something to add before we call them in?"

Lord Mûlka stood up. "My fellow Lords, I sent out messages of an accounting of eligible maids. We know that only two Noble maids are of sufficient age, as the third is no longer eligible. Cleaver one, our young King, he eliminated one of his considered quite deftly. Pity, she's the one I think I would have voted for." He held up a hand as the two fathers opened their mouths. "Ailís, bereft of her betrothed has a right to refuse any suitor, and should not be forced. She enters either into an arrangement willing or not at all. Cami is clearly not ready for the more informal courting before a betrothal. Both are what Lord Erlic has already hinted at."

Erlic nodded and waved for Lord Mûlka to continue.

"I have the messages back, including from the caravan from Ered Luin. From the minor lords down to the lowest families, there is only one other maid to present to the King. Two if you count Mahal's gift."

"Who might tha' maid be," Dáin asked.

"A miner's daughter; newly arrived from Ered Luin. One problem, she claims she'd rather marry an orc. Seems, as charming as our young King can be, the maids of Ered Luin tend to shun him on account they were often subject to his pranks as a child."

Lord Grindle sighed. "Meaning the lass refuses to even be presented. I don't like the fact the gift wears his dead wife's face."

"Mahal saw fit t' return her t' him it wou' seem." Dáin shook his head. "How d' we hold the lad t' his promise of marrying at our direction when his wife is returned t' him?"

"Is she? His wife, that is?" Lord Erlic sat back in his chair. "He wed an elf by her custom. A dwarrowdam arrived for him today. Not an elf."

Lord Sífir smiled. "So, he continues the informal courting of my Ailís and Hagen's Cami. The former elf has no one to present her for consideration, she's ineligible."

"I think we have left them waiting long enough." Lord Erlic motioned to the door.

The page stationed at the door opened it. Kíli pushed through the door, his brows knit in anger as he glared at the Council. "Tauriel is returned to me, why do you keep her from me," Kíli growled.

Behind him, came Dís. "Lord Erlic, you asked me to bring my son and Mahal's gift, so why have your wife's maids absconded with her?"

Lord Erlic leveled his gaze at Kíli. "Besides giving your promise you would wed who we chose, there was something you said about Tauriel."

"You would hold me to that when Mahal, himself, has sent my wife back to me?"

"My King, you wed an elf, not a dwarrowdam. Would you dishonor her so?"

"Dishonor? What?" Kíli sat down heavily in the chair left for him. His temper had caused the lad some difficulty in breathing.

"What is wrong with my son? Why can't he breathe properly?"

"Calm down, Dís." Dáin held up both hands. "The lad lost part of a lung. He shunna be alive. The elf gave her life so the lad cou' live."

Kíli reached out a hand and clasped his mother's as he worked at regaining his breath.

"Your words, My King, were 'Had I known, I would have courted her proper,' or something to that effect."

"Who would present her then?" Kíli buried his face in his hands. "She has no dwarven family."

Lord Erlic stood. "It would be foolish to reject such a great gift. However, this should be done proper. If the other Lord's do not object, I will adopt Tauriel into my family. If she would be our future Queen, she needs instruction on being a proper dwarrowdam."

Four of the Lords consented. Lords Hagen and Sífir objected.

"The majority are in favor. Tauriel is my daughter by adoption." Lord Erlic sat back down.

"You will take her from Erebor?" Kíli looked forlorn.

"My son is of an age, that he can take my place. I would suggest the other six lords, either pass their holdings to their sons as well or send them to sit on the Council of Lords as their representative. With Erebor restored, the Council should remain in session."

"Lord Erlic," Lord Sífir glared at him. "That would give her an unfair advantage, as our daughters will be returning with us."

"I thought the choice was the council's, and not mine." Kíli sighed. "So what advantage would that be?"

"It is, yes, because your promise stated so."

Kíli looked over to Lord Sífir. "Milord, I would have adored Ailís as my sister-by-marriage eighteen years from now and forever after. But, with a choice? I would never choose her, as it would be too painful."

"The Lady Tauriel will be presented to you at the feast tonight. And Kíli, given your past history, you will have no less than two chaperons when in her presence at all times. You will also, follow protocol through the stages of courtship before you present a courtship bead, declaring your betrothed. You will write a letter thanking Ailís, Cami, and even Braita, though she is now betrothed, and include a small gift to each."

"Will we still have two chaperons after that?"

"Until the day you take your vows, My King. Your reputation precedes you."

Kíli snorted.

Erlic raised an eyebrow. "Is she not worth waiting twenty-two years to take to your bed properly your wife and Queen?"

"Aye, she is worth that and more," Kíli grinned.

"Lord Erlic, you speak as if the Council has made its choice," Lord Hagen slammed his hand down.

"Dís, would you call the vote? For the sake of argument Tauriel, though not yet presented, is considered," Erlic inclined his head to the Princess.

"This is absurd." Dís glared at the Lords. No one ever did answer whether you would have made this a condition had he not been challenged."

"Most likely not, Milady," Erlic smiled, "This is continued as a matter of honor. He gave a promise, he must keep it."

"All who believe my son should be wed to Ailís, stand."

Lord Sífir and Lord Grindle stood.

"The count is two. Be seated." Dís waited as they took their seats. "Those that believe Cami should wed my son, stand."

Only Lord Hagen stood.

"The count is one. Be seated." As Hagen took his seat, she took the last vote. "Those that believe Tauriel should wed my son, stand.

Erlic was pleased to see Lord Mûlka stand with him. Dáin grumbled under his breath, but stood, followed by Brun.

"The count is four. That is a majority." She glared at the three dissenting votes. "Lords Sífir and Hagen, I understand as a parent your reason to vote for your own daughters, but against a maid sent by Mahal? And you, Grindle?"

Erlic looked to where Kíli sat. "It is good to see a true smile on your face, My King. Dís, your son needs rest before the banquet in two hours." He smiled. "After all he has a Lady to dance and walk with tonight."

* * *

 **A/N:** Another longer chapter and I know, soon after the last one. Next chapter we'll see things from Tauriel's POV again as well as a lot of Kiliel time.

Thank you for the reviews and to **Yenjhix** and **Riverwinde** for following.

Merry Christmas from San Diego!

Nenithiel


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I hope everyone had a great Christmas. Here's the next chapter. It back tracks to Tauriel's POV from just before she wakes to Kili's kiss, to when she is taken from him. It then shifts to Kili's POV after he's left the council.

Some readers have voiced they think 22 years is too long. As I have discussed with them, and for the rest of you, I have based that on the geneology of Durin's line as well as what Tolkien himself wrote. Dwarfs don't marry until 90 on up, though it seems the maids marry as early as 80. Though on the geneology charts for the line of Durin there is a little more than 100 between parent and child indicating they marry at 100. I've decided given the evidence that they marry later in deference to Durin I, the only one of the Seven Fathers that did not have his wife beside him when he woke. He obviously had to find his wife before he could father his line.

Thank you for following, **DarkDivine131** and for favoriting, **Hirstonostore Onediel** and **AkyraSam**.

Nen

* * *

Chapter 8

Tauriel felt as if she were floating as she became aware, a feeling of immense sadness surrounding her. It was grief and detachment. _Meleth n_ î _n, I am sorry. I did not wish for you to be in pain._ As her awareness sharpened, she could feel Kíli's physical pain as well. The simple and necessary act of breathing produced a deep ache. His exertion made her feel like she was suffocating. She could feel his rising panic as he tried to force more air into his lungs. A desire to wrap him in her arms was overwhelming, but impossible.

What was it Eru said? She would sleep until Kíli woke her? Was that a small flash of happiness? Why did that cause his grief to well up? How long had she been asleep? She could not hear his words, but she knew he most have called her name, but what frightened him? Why could she not feel anything around her than what was Kíli?

Then his pains were gone from her. She felt heavy. She could hear people and animals moving about. Feel the scratchiness of Kíli's beard against her face and his soft lips against her own as he kissed her.

She pressed into his kiss, returning its gentleness. Then he broke it. She opened her eyes. Her sight was blurred, but even so, she knew that face framed with dark hair. "Kíli?"

"Amrâlimê," Kíli chocked out. She felt him pull her up into his strong arms. The sound of his beating heart filled her ears. The most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

His hair tickled her face as he leaned his forehead on hers. The last time he'd done that, she'd been unable to deny the depth of what she felt. That simple gesture had started what was to be their wedding, a deep and enduring bond. _Does he know?_

She could feel his tears drip onto her face and dampen her hair. "Amrâlimê, I know what that means now." She brushed away his tears with a caress.

He held her even tighter as he kissed her again, lingering and gentle. She could feel the bond between them as love and happiness flowed from him. His grief was still there, but not so achingly hopeless. She opened her heart to him, sending love and comfort as she fumbled with her new arms to return his embrace.

#

Most of the dwarves had disappeared into the mountain, all giving their King as much privacy as they could in such a tender moment.

She still could not make her new eyes focus as Kíli and one, a female, he kept calling Amad helped her to her feet. How was she now shorter than him? There was something she was forgetting in this.

Walking felt awkward, as she was not familiar with this new body. That was it; she would start life anew as one of Aulë's Children. "Kíli?"

"Hhhmm?" She could hear a hint of his resonate voice in that simple sound.

"How different am I? Tell me, please, I cannot see clearly."

He stopped and turned her towards him, his grip on her shoulders firm, but gentle. It was harder to see even the blur of contrast of his face now that they were inside the mountain. "It must be because your eyes are new. Mahal would not send you to me blind."

Her eyes closed as she felt him caress her face. He pressed a gentle kiss to each eyelid.

"You are as beautiful as ever. Your face is the one I know and love. You're shorter and thicker of body and limb. Slender and tall for a dwarrowdam though. Your hair is still its beautiful copper, and your eyes their same green." She felt him trace an ear. "Your ears, well, dwarven with a hint of point."

She could hear the same sense of wonder in his voice she had when he'd described the fire moon.

"Kíli, my Little Raven, the Council is expecting us."

Ah, the female dwarf. _The term of endearment, it must be his mother. Of course, silly, amad is mother._ Words and meanings floated through her mind. Mahal must have given her Khuzdal as he had the seven fathers; it was just still a jumble.

"Majesty, the Princess Dís is right."

Yes, and there is the other; the voice of the one that was helping Kíli walk. She had noticed her own stumbling was causing him difficulty.

"Grund, I am in no mood to hurry. Why does anyone bother with 'My King' or 'Majesty' when I seem to be ordered about at their whim?"

She could hear the indignant tone in his voice as well as wheezing as he breathed. "Kíli, are y-"

"That will change at your coronation." A sigh from, Grund, was it? "Mind your breathing. It won't do to have you under Óin's care in your rooms during the feast tonight."

"You must be his body servant. Grund, did he call you?"

"Yes, Milady."

"Tauriel!"

"What?"

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

She had to laugh at his exasperation. "I have lived in a Royal court before, oh King Under the Mountain. It is useful to know who is always near to you."

#

When they arrived at the door, her sight was beginning clear. The images were still fuzzy but no longer just smears of color and contrast.

There appeared to be four dwarrow, no, what was it he'd called her? Ah, dwarrowdam, two dwarrow and two dwarrowdams waiting.

"Majesty." One of the maids bowed to him, and then turned to Dís, "Milady." Another bow. She then turned to face Tauriel. "This must be Lady Tauriel, Milord Erlic has instructed us to gather her and prepare her for tonight."

"Prepare her? For what?"

The two maids, a guard close behind each, separated her from Kíli and his mother. Two more guards entered from a hall so they surrounded her and the maids. Kíli and Dís had both stepped back in what Tauriel realized was an automatic response to some social protocol.

She could hear Kíli as they guided her away from him. "Amad? Why has he taken her? I've just got her back!"

#

Kíli left the council both relieved and annoyed. Relieved the council chose his Tauriel to be his bride, annoyed he wouldn't have her alone by his side for many years to come.

Two chaperones. Was his reputation really that ba- "Uuuhhhhnn."

"What is it my Little Raven?"

"Am I really that untrustworthy around a maid?"

"Just how did you end up wed to an elf at age 77," She cuffed his ear.

"Ow! Amad, I'm not a dwarfling anymore."

"Don't whine like one then," she sighed. "Kíli, you weren't even old enough to wed, and still aren't. By Mahal's beard, you have to be the most promiscuous dwarf ever. Given how Elves marry, how else could you end up married underage to one?"

He stopped short his eyes wide. "Amad, here in the halls?" He motioned around him. "Wouldn't this be better in private?"

"You started this conversation." She gave him a stern look. "It isn't like no one knows, now is it? By feast time the gossip of the Kingdom will have made its way around to those who don't."

"You're upset with me, Amad." Kíli cast his eyes at the floor and walked past her. "And at the feast, they will see her presented to me for consideration. A formality really, there is no one else I would choose."

"Of course I am upset with you." She grabbed his arm. "How many lectures did both your Uncle and Balin have to give you about bedding maids? Look where it led?"

"I was already in love with her, when she chose to gift me with herself." He closed his eyes. "Don't make it sound like I was just tumbling a willing barmaid." His vision blurred as his breathing became labored. "Ser…ious…ly, A…mad my h…alls are n…ot for dis…cus…sing who m…ay or m…ay not h…ave been i…in my b…ed or wh…en."

Grund moved up closer and slid in next to him for support, forcing him fully upright. "Milady, shall we continue?"

"Does this happen often?"

Kíli could hear the concern in his mother's voice. "Aye."

"Milady, he has only been up and around a month. He's getting better."

Kíli gave his mother a reassuring smile as he regained his breath. "Sûlindiel, the Elven healer that removed the damaged part of my lung, said it will take time. She's pleased with my progress; enough that when Thranduil leaves after my coronation she'll be following this time."

"Kíli. I'm sorry, Little Raven. I jus...By Mahal, the two of you must truly love each other for him to have blessed you so." She shook her head. "I just never imagined you wedding an elf."

Kíli snorted. "It is evident no one thought I would wed at all."

Grund held the door to the King's apartments open for them.

"Why do you say that," she asked as she stepped into the rooms that once belonged to her Grandfather.

Kíli followed and soon collapsed into a large chair by the hearth. "I was not given my Presentation Day until last night, a little over eight years overdue."

Grund slid the ottoman under his feet and went to brew tea.

"No maid in Ered Luin accepted a request for a dance or walk with me."

His mother remained silent.

"You had to have noticed, Amad."

"Aye. A royal line in exile doesn't make nobles fall over themselves for a match. They thought it enough they had Fíli. Had Thorin not named you boys his heirs, not even he would have had his day."

"They would've let the line die with us?"

She nodded. "As to your difficulty in catching a maid's eye on your own...that, my son is your own doing. Your pranks on the maids when you were children were no help. A few have yet to forgive you for having to be shaved bald."

"I didn't know it would ruin their hair," he mumbled.

"Your tendency to tumble barmaids, as you put it, of the daughters of men." She looked at him scolding. "If you'd been half as cleaver as you thought in keeping it secret you wouldn't have been lectured about it."

"It was only three times I was lectured, it was only one lass." He scowled. "I don't suppose the fact I was drunk and she was offering to teach me the mystery and charm of maids the first makes any difference?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No. What excuse for the other two times?"

"Cleverer than you know; it was more than three." He gave her a sheepish grin. "Honestly, Amad? It felt good and I enjoyed her company." He sighed and shrugged. "She was a comely lass, who alas, turned out to have several lovers."

"Had we not lost our home, had you been born into proper Dwarven society rather than in exile, you would not have had those indiscretions."

"Perhaps." He looked at his mother. "Were you Presented mother?"

"No. My adad was missing, and Thorin too busy to stand for him. So, like a common dwarrowdam, I chose a promising bachelor on my own terms. Jory was newly arrived to our settlement. He was an Erebor dwarf, just one that had ended up with one of the other wandering groups. He had learned a respectable trade as a silversmith, even if it had been in a city of Men."

"That is the other problem, isn't Amad? I didn't pick a respectable trade." He stared into the flames.

"A hunter? Necessary and expected skill, but not thought highly of in a dwarrow mate when it is a trade. Though in exile, it should've. Caravan guard? Good experience for a warrior, not for a husband. No, Little Raven, dwarrowdams want a husband that will be home to protect and provide for them, not one they see for a few days a year if they are lucky and likely to leave them widowed young."

He let his heavy lids close, drifting off to sleep the stresses of the day winning out. "If I had not been born in exile, I wouldn't exist," he mumbled.

#

Tauriel's vision had fully recovered by the time she was ushered into a set of rooms with her new protectors around her. _Why had Kíli let them take her?_ He'd sounded upset about it, but had stepped aside as they separated her from him.

An older dwarrowdam in fine clothing approached her as she the door shut behind them. "Oh, Erlic was right you are quite exotically lovely and such a young dwarrowdam. She circled around coming to stand before her. "Old enough for a proper Presentation yet not old enough to be without a family to protect you."

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself; I was a Captain of King Thranduil's guard."

"A fine Queen you'll make our King, a warrior yourself," the older dam smiled, "You are an elf no longer, my child, yes about sixty or so I'd say, like Lord Hagen's Cami, barely old enough to be presented to him for Consideration. It is well, the Sons of Durin marry later, or you would not be old enough when he is of age."

"Kíli is already my husband."

"Ah, child. As my husband said to me briefly before heading to council, 'The lad wed an elf. She died. Mahal has sent her back as a dwarrowdam. I will see him wed her proper this time. The lad has said he would've courted her proper had he known.'"

"If he did not know. How is it known he wed me?" Tauriel arched an eyebrow.

"It is said the Elf Prince, seeking an honorable burial for the body you once had, figured out you had wed and informed him." She smiled. "That is past now, dear. Erlic is certain we can get you named our daughter so you may be Presented to our young King."

"Why do I have to be presented to him? I already know him?"

"There is much you need to learn Tauriel. You cannot wed him if you are not Presented proper and go through the Courtship rituals. Not with him promising to wed who the Council chose."

Tauriel looked at the older dam, her eyes wide.

"Don't panic child. Erlic wouldn't be adopting you, if he was not going to support you both in this. No one would normally force a choice on any dwarrow, especially not one widowed, if Kíli not made his promise so to keep his crown. Our people do not wed again."

"Do I call you amad then?"

"Aye, daughter, you do." She smiled. "You should know my name as well, Miri."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dís rose from her chair and retrieved a blanked for her son, after he dropped off to sleep, and covered him. She stroked his troubled brow and hummed an old lullaby. His words as he dozed off echoed in her head. _If I had not been born in exile, I would not exist._

How many times had she wished her sons had been born in Erebor, that the dragon had never come? How different would her life have been? Kíli was right. Wishing her sons had been born here, was as good as wishing they had never existed.

She turned at the sound of a cart's wheels across the stone floor. "Ah, Grund. I'm afraid my son could not wait for the tea."

"That doesn't mean you can't enjoy a cup, Milady." Grund parked the cart with a smile. "Here," he moved the chair she'd been sitting in next to Kíli's, "Sit."

"Thank you." She gave a short nod and sat down, taking Kíli's hand in her own.

"My pleasure, Milady." He moved the cart next to her chair. "Would you like me to fetch your guard and maid? His majesty had your old apartments cleaned and prepared for you."

She smiled. "We had no servants in Ered Luin. Send a message to Cpt. Kavil to assign one of his lads as my personal guard. Then please check if any of the Lords' wives have a maid they can spare me until I can hire one."

Grund bowed. "Milady."

Dís turned back to watch her troubled son. Who was this dwarf before her now? She'd sent her baby off; the one Thorin had mostly left to her. That was not who slept in her grandfather's old chair by his fireplace.

No, this was a warrior; battle scared and weary. Gone was her mischievous boy full of laughter and rarely without some form of smile on his face. _Mahal, thank you for the gift you sent him, may she heal is wounded soul._

She thought about the fact her son had finally had his Presentation day. At the feast he'd have another Lady presented to him, one that already held his heart. How had her son fell in love with an elf? Then again, if any dwarf would it would be her Kíli.

She would have had her Presentations had Smaug not attacked, and Jory would not have been one of them. She should've corrected her son on that. That was something she needed to explain to him. Lord Erlic would be honor bound to present his new eligible daughter to all eligible bachelors amongst the noble houses until she officially accepts his beads.

It was sure to raise the Durin temper her son had. The only thing of his father about him, were his eyes, in shape, color, and his expressive brows. In all other respects, he was a Son of Durin through and through.

Now, her eldest, Fíli looked so much like his father. His eyes, though, were his Uncle Frerin's. No, had looked. Fíli was lost to her. Dís leaned forward burying her face against her son's shoulder as tears flowed. All that was left to her was her baby. A grown dwarf now, and set to be crowned King in a week's time.

What strengths were there in her sons' unconventional upbringing? It was so easy to see the weaknesses. They lacked understanding of the customs of their people, especially those of Durin's Folk, so many festivals and protocols shed as impractical to a people in exile.

Thorin had been stricter with Fíli's upbringing; he had left Kíli more to his whims. For just such a case as this, Thorin ensured Kíli was a warrior trained and schooled at the least, that he knew the basics of administering law, and had an introduction to Courtly life. That last had ended early.

On the other hand, Kíli was better at getting along with the other races. Oh, given a slight or perceived wrong and he was as fierce in his dwarven pride as the next dwarf. Catch him eyeing one of their maids and he'd start rambling on about how uninterested he was, and extolling the beauty of dwarrowdams. All bluster to hide behind to avoid the teasing.

When not trying to get a maid in his bed, he had a good head for negotiating trade with Men and Elves. He understood farming, animal husbandry, and forestry like no other King before him.

Her heart swelled with pride at what promise her son held for the future.

#

Sûlindiel had heard the gossip from those brought in for treatment after their long journey from Ered Luin to Erebor. She was grateful that Gar had given her an office to work from as she tended to Kíli's recovery. Gar's own staff had grown to respect her, but the looks the arrivals gave her were suspicious. What would they do if they knew she was there to care for their new King?

She decided to follow up on what she was hearing and ease the tension in the Infirmary. The guards had pointed her in Lord Erlic's direction to ask about the one Kíli had called Tauriel today.

She saw the Dwarf Lord in the halls of the Council apartments. She quickened her step deftly moving through the obstacles that still plagued some of the walkways. "Lord Erlic," she called out and raised a hand in a gesture to wait.

He turned to her, a questioning look on his face as he paused.

She caught up to him and with an inclination of her head and her hand to her heart, she greeted him, "I am the Healer, Sûlindiel, of the Woodland Realm."

"Sûlindiel," he bowed to her as well, "What business have you?"

"The guards tell me that the one King Kíli called Tauriel today is in your family's care. I would see her, if I may?"

"Ah, well, I'm not sure if she's ready to be seen." He chuckled. "I had her sent to my wife to ready her for tonight at the banquet."

"Can she not be seen until then?"

"She may not be dressed yet is all. You are the healer that cares for our young King, are you not?" He motioned for her to follow.

"Yes. I am happy my work here is done. Not that I have not enjoyed learning from your people or have felt unwelcome. More that it means he is well now." She followed Erlic.

He led her to his apartment. He motioned her to sit as they entered the sitting room. "Nella, there's a good lass. Can you bring some tea for our guest and see if my Lady wife and Tauriel are available to receive a visitor," he called to the dwarrowdam who sat knitting."

"Milord." She stood and nodded, before hurrying on her tasks.

Sûlindiel took the now vacated seat, leaving the other for the Lord.

"While Nella sees to all that, tell me about Tauriel. Kíli believes the dwarrowdam that was stone and gifted to him by Mahal is her."

"She was a captain in the King's guard. She rose quite high for one of Sylvan decent and an orphan." She closed her eyes, remembering the small elfling put into her care all those years ago.

"Is something the matter, Milady?"

"I am no lady. Just a healer, though Sinda I may be." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "It has pained my heart that Tauriel fell in battle; more so that she need not have had she been treated in time." She bowed her head. "The fact she had given up hope in her grief, she believed her love dead, and allowed herself to pass when she had overcome so much loss in her life already."

"You have a parent's love for her." Erlic nodded in approval.

Sûlindiel raised her head at his words. "I suppose I do. I was a mother to her of sorts, for as long as she was entrusted to my care. I have no children of my own. No one has called to my heart to where I would join with them."

"Was she adopted into a family then?"

"No, just sent to various teachers as she grew and housed with the other young elflings who were old enough to start their apprenticeships, though she was still too young. Our King thought it wrong that a Sylvan babe be raised as Sindar or I would have kept her as my own." She frowned. "She was a sweet babe. I suppose had our guards not caught up to the orcs they hunted she would have perished along with her parents. They say she was found under her mother's body."

#

"Stop fidgeting, child." Miri chided her.

Tauriel sighed and tried to keep still as the dwarrowdam braided jewels into her hair. She found all the fuss annoying. Could she call her amad? What of Lord Erlic, could she call him adad?

She tried to picture her own parents. Nothing came. Everyone said she'd been too young to remember them. She hadn't even called Sûlindiel mother and she had cared for her when she was small. The one whose arms she crawled into when the nightmares came.

Shar sat across from her altering an elaborate dress in greens and gold. It was finer than anything she'd ever worn, even the lovely yet simple gown she'd awoke in. It was heavier than any of her field leathers.

"I am not a child." Tauriel picked at the thin undergarments. Her hand movements caused the ring she wore to flash in the light. Its deep red color was beautiful as light danced across the facets. "Is this really all necessary?"

"You want to look your best when we present you to him, do you not?" Miri gave her hair another tug as she finished the braid she was working on.

Tauriel huffed in frustration. "What does it mean? Court me proper?"

"It means he takes time to truly know you and you him." Miri started on the next braid.

"You said something earlier about I being old enough when he would be old enough to wed; how old is old enough?"

She could still feel the tugs as Miri worked at her hair. The dwarrowdam's fingers never paused. "Our menfolk marry at ninety if they do, except for Durin's Sons. They marry no earlier than 100." She smiled, "Except Dáin, couldn't wait a couple more years."

"How old is Kíli?" She frowned.

"Just turned seventy-eight."

If ninety was normal, had she married a child? Kíli had not seemed like a child. "That is too young? He did not seem a child to me."

"Child? No, an adolescent." She finished the braid and did not grab more hair. "More than old enough to court a Lady. Dwarrowdams marry as early as eighty if they choose to accept a dwarf they are presented to, or in the lower families one they pursue."

"Kíli is a Son of Durin, is he not?"

"Aye, he is."

"Why do the dwarrow marry older than the dams?"

"Part of the Courtship is to save for and build a home."

"Kíli does not have to build a home, is this not already his home?"

"True. But he still must make a room in his halls in his bride-to-be's honor."

Tauriel frowned and tilted her head. "Why do the Sons of Durin marry older than the others?"

"Durin, eldest of the Seven Fathers, was not laid where he slept with his bride. He had to find his. Mahal made the wives for the other six and laid them beside their husbands while they awaited the awakening after the Firstborn walked in Arda."

"Why did Au…Mahal, not make a bride for Durin?"

"No one knows. However, his bride when he found her was the first daughter born amongst the six Fathers. So, his line was the one that drew first from the other lines."

"How did there come to be so many Dwarrow? If Mahal only made thirteen?"

Miri laughed, a rich a beautiful sound. "Many a dwarfling has asked that. In our earliest days it is said that the six Fathers and Mothers had many children. Durin's children were all sons. They took brides, one daughter from each of the other five families. Dams, once wed, are counted only in their husband's families. Their children become of that line."

 _That does not sound right? Was Kíli not the sister-son of Thorin?_ "Is Kíli's father than also from the Line of Durin, a cousin of Thorin?"

"The exile of Durin's Folk from this Kingdom eroded customs. No, the father of Fíli and Kíli was a Longbeard, yes, but too far removed from Durin to be of his line. Poor Dís was never Presented to the sons of the noble houses. She chose a lowborn dwarrow who caught her eye eventually. Twice scandalous, as she was ninety-seven and he eighty-eight and they adhered to none of the Courtship traditions. It is said, he bore scars on his back from the dragon fire. Jory was a babe in his amad's arms when Smaug arrived."

"What became of her if he was burned by dragon fire?" She turned to look at Miri.

"Why don't you ask Kíli about his adad?"

Tauriel nodded. "But then how is he heir?"

"Thorin chose not to wed as long as his people were in exile. When Dís lost her husband while she carried Kíli, Thorin stepped up best he could to be a father to them. He reasoned if he was going to raise them they should be his heirs. The council met and voted. They did not allow Thorin to adopt them as he had no wife to care for the boys and it would have been cruel to take them from Dís. It was decided they would be his heirs until such time he produced his own. Then they would be removed from succession."

"Had he not fallen he would have been King and wed." Tauriel nodded.

"Mahal, no." Miri smiled. "There are no dams old enough that would've wed him. Not even the one he refused to give his beads to. Idrís got tired of waiting for him to give her his beads. Refused the other suitors and one festival stood in front of him and told him, even if she went to her grave betrothed to him a lifetime she would have his beads or no ones. Thorin refused. Told her if she would wait for him, he'd give them to her at his Coronation or not at all." Miri laughed. "She chose not at all."

"Sounds like they suited each other," She snorted. That stubbornness is what she remembered seeing when he'd been in their dungeon.

Nella poked her head in the door after a quick knock. "Lord Erlic wonders if you and Tauriel are up to company. An elf maid arrived back with him, Milady."

Tauriel startled at the news, what elf maid would be in Erebor?

"We shall join them shortly, Nella." Miri waved for Shar to come over. "Shar, I see you've finished. Dress Tauriel and bring her to the sitting room."

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy New Year! Next time Kili and Tauriel will be spending time together again. :-)

Thank you **ladymiriel** for favoriting.

Thank you to **rneed002** for following.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Erlic stood as his wife entered the sitting room. He frowned when he did not see Tauriel with her. "Miri, come. Meet our guest."

Miri smiled and joined her husband as the elf maid rose to her feet.

"Sûlindiel, this is my wife, Lady Miri. Miri, this is the healer Sûlindiel, who has been caring for our young King."

"I would say welcome to our home, but these are just our guest quarters." Miri bowed to the elf maid.

Ah, yes, he would have to explain to his wife that this was indeed their home now. Best to explain when they did not have a guest.

"Well met, Milady." Sûlindiel inclined her head, her hand on her heart.

"Miri?" Erlic looked to his wife an eyebrow raised.

"Shar will bring her once she's dressed. I had just finished her braids."

"Milady, you have spent time with her," Sûlindiel smiled, "Tell me, is what people are saying true? She is in truth, Tauriel?"

"Her memories indicate she is. No dwarrowdam would claim to have been a captain in King Thranduil's Guard." Miri sat in the seat next to her husband's.

The elf maid nodded and took her seat again.

Erlic watched the two females. A hint of smile appeared on the elleth's face. His wife also smiled. A daughter to tend was a good for her. The loss of their own to thin ice while she was skating had been difficult these last twenty years.

Sûlindiel closed her eyes and whispered, "It is a great blessing, their love for each other. Like Beren and Lúthien whose love was so great they lived again, and she became mortal."

"You believe the initial statements; that Kíli fell on the battle field?"

"His wound was grievous. Had I not seen it and him living, I would not believe anyone had survived such." She lowered her head. "With Tauriel's return as a dwarrowdam, sent by Aulë, I believe he did fall that day. She did die of her grief for him, for she was certain he died."

"When he kissed her a beautiful light flowed from him to the reclining statue. When the light settled she moved and spoke his name."

"Light? Blessed Valar," the elleth's eyes were wide, "she was with him all along."

"Sûlindiel, mellon nîn?"

Erlic looked to the door where Tauriel now stood, Shar a step behind her. Her use of Elvish, and knowing the voice of the speaker confirmed everything. There could be no doubts; she was the elf who had been Kíli's wife, if for but a brief time. She would be so again in due time as a dwarrowdam.

To see the tears form in the healer's eyes brought his own loss forward. This was in a fashion, her bereaved mother. "Have you found the answers you sought?"

Sûlindiel nodded. She stood and turned to Tauriel. "Tell me, iell, how is it you live again? How does Kíli draw breath still? What did you do that day?"

"Eru granted my prayer. More than that I will tell to Kíli first, nana." Tauriel looked at her former foster mother. She then looked to the dwarf couple. "You are Lord Erlic?"

"Aye, daughter."

Tauriel frowned slightly and sighed. "Why do I need protection? I've lived longer than any of you. Do I have no choice in what is happening to me?"

"I am doing this for Kíli's sake. Our young King has lost much, and I will see you be a proper Queen for him girl. That means abiding by our customs."

"Why?" She glared at him.

"It is the right thing to do," he sighed, "I let Kíli make a promise, one that if we don't follow this path will lead you both to broken hearts. You have to be brought before him by your family."

"A political move." She lowered her head and frowned. "I'm not a game piece."

"No. You are a dwarrowdam, beloved of our King." He held his hands out to her. "Miri and I lost our own daughter, Elís, to a tragic accident."

"I cannot replace her." Tauriel looked up.

"No, child, but we can help you learn your role and you can help ease our pain. Dwarves, evidently, unlike elves always make sure a child has a family."

Sûlindiel moved to Tauriel's side and embraced her. "Had Thranduil allowed it, I would have made you my daughter. You deserve a family to love you."

"I suppose I should say thank you to all of you then." Tauriel sighed. "It will take time for me. I've been independent and a captain in Thranduil's guard. It has been long since I was anyone's child. Even for a time, yours Sûlindiel. I knew your heart. Why else would you call me selleth as a child and iell now? Why do you think I sometimes call you nana?"

"I should go." Sûlindiel nodded to Erlic and Miri. "Tauriel, If I do not have chance to speak to you before I take my leave from Erebor, I want to say, I approve very much of your Love. King Kíli truly loves you. To watch him grieve these months as I've aided in his healing tells me I leave my former fosterling in good hands."

Tauriel hugged the healer fiercely and then watched her go. She turned to her new parents. "The King, thinks what he did for me was raise me. In a fashion he did, and Legolas was like a brother to me. So, I did have a family. My former king was hurt by my actions and banished me. Is this who you want for a daughter?"

"Those actions were loving Kíli and leaving to save him without seeking permission?" Erlic raised an eyebrow.

"And more. I did not seek permission as I knew it would not be granted, nor had he given me an order not to go. I did not return when I heard the signal to close our gates. I knew what it was. On the battle field, when he prepared to leave I drew an arrow on him for thinking to abandon your people." Her head dropped.

Erlic walked over and raised her head by her chin. "Why did you do those things?"

"My heart told me they were the right thing to do. He is wrong, we...they are part of this world and if we would stand in the light to fight the darkness we..." She laughed. "Listen to me? I still talk as if I am an elf. I traded my..."

When she paused again, Erlic pulled her to him. "Tell your Love first. You can tell us later. I would be proud to have you call me adad."

"We have a long while it seems before I leave your household, I may in time call you that. I will honor you in public with such."

"Fair enough."

#

Kíli sat at the head of the table his mother to his left. Thorin now sat to his father's right watching Braita and she him. He smiled to see them happy. He looked down the long table and around the room at the dwarves in attendance. At his table were also King Thranduil and King Bard and his children.

Most of the dwarves looked road weary, yet there they were at his tables in the Great Hall. Kíli scanned the head table for Lord Erlic's contingent. She was there, sitting next to Lady Miri.

His heart swelled in happiness to see his love. This time he couldn't be finished with the food soon enough. Those closest to him gave up and conversing with him. His attention would not stay on them.

He felt his pulse quicken as Lord Erlic stood and then brought Tauriel to her feet. His eyes never left her as they approached his chair.

"Majesty, may I present my adopted daughter, Tauriel." Erlic held her hand out.

Kíli let Erlic place Tauriel's hand in his. He brought it to his forehead. "I am honored." He stood and steered her to the area open for their dance.

Once there he leaned his forehead on hers. "You are more beautiful than ever, Amrâlimê." A sense of calm settled over him as he began to lead her in the traditional dance.

Her hand caressed his face. "You're letting your beard grow."

It was still too short to braid, but it was beginning to fill in. "Do you wish me to shave it? I was considering it when I take up my bow again."

Tauriel blinked up at him. Up? It was strange to see the face of his love on a dwarrowdam, but it was more than that. His very soul resonated to the fact it truly was she. She smiled and his heart skipped.

"I…I don't know. Let me see you smile."

He could not deny her that request as his full smile bloomed across his face.

"Amrâli…," she paused and frowned as trying to recall something, "No, not right. Amrâlumê, as long as that smile isn't lost you may grow or not grow your beard as you see fit."

Hearing her use the masculine form of the only Khuzdul he'd spoken to her made him pause in their dance. "Y…you know Khuzdul?"

"The words come and go." She nodded.

"I want to hear you say it again." One of his shy smiles softened his face.

"Kíli, amrâlumê."

Oh, he knew he was going to catch flak from Lord Erlic and Lady Miri for what he was about to do, and he didn't care one bit. He caressed her cheek gently, the angles were right, but the feeling, ah, just the barest hint of hair beginning to thicken. Still soft and fine. He ran his fingers below her chin and gently tilted her face up. Then he leaned in and kissed her gentle and lingering.

Who knew whispering could cause such a racket, for the whole room seemed to explode in hissed comments. Kíli didn't care. Let them gossip that he'd kissed his Tauriel at their presentation dance.

His desire for her welled up and he broke the kiss, panting from his arousal. His voice was husky when he spoke, "It is going to be a very long twenty-two years."

Tauriel smiled, "I waited over 600 to give to you what I did. I can wait twenty-two to do so again."

Kíli groaned. "Lord Erlic is right; I'll need at least two chaperons."

"For."

He leaned close to her ear. "To keep from doing what will lead to you in my bed before our wedding night." He took her hand and placed it against his chest. "My heart is already yours. I would give you my beads now if the council would let me. Amrâlimê, in one year I will."

He watched a mischievous smile grow on her face. "I thought it is the maid's choice, what if I refuse?"

He placed a hand in her hair along her neck as he had the night he'd wed her as an elf. His thumb could feel her racing pulse. He leaned in and nuzzled her ear. "You won't."

She gasped and leaned into his touch.

Grund cleared his throat behind them and Kíli could see one of Lady Miri's maids tug on Tauriel's sleeve. "Ah, our chaperones have arrived. Will you walk with me?"

They broke apart from their dance that had become more of an embrace. Kíli held his arm out for her to take, a contented smile on his face.

#

Dís watched her son rise from his seat and lead Tauriel to their dance. There was something sensual in how they moved together even in walking now that she had her coordination. Anyone who had taken a spouse could see that the two were already lovers.

When he leaned his forehead on hers Dís had to fight back a smile. She looked down the table to where Lord Erlic and Lady Miri sat. Erlic caught her looking and held up three fingers. She simply raised an eyebrow in reply. Lady Miri also looked to be holding back laughter. Oh, what dwarrowdam didn't dream of such a tender moment on her first Presentation.

It wasn't a Presentation that she'd had. Her mind wandered to her lost love, Jory.

#

She needed a new mirror. Thorin confound him and taken hers when he left on his latest journey out of Ered Luin. She was cross with her nadad to be sure, taking her only memento of their amad because he'd carelessly lost his own mirror.

She'd heard talk from the other dams that a silversmith was new to the settlement. Dressed in old clothing that had belonged to Frerin, a knife in her belt she made her way to the market smelling of cedar and camphor from the chest.

Dís found the silversmith's shop and entered. The shutters were open letting in light and back at a small forge, a blond dwarf was building up a fire. He was stripped to the waist and his arms worked the bellows his she could see the melted skin of an old burn on his shoulder.

"Be with you in a moment," he called over his shoulder.

Dís tried to distract herself from the strange feeling low in her belly by examining the wares in the glass case. Glass? That meant a level of success at his trade. Someone who could provide. _Silly dam, you're past the age for seeking a husband. Best to find what trade you will practice._

His task done he turned to her with a smile. "Jory," the dwarf bowed to her, "at your service."

Dís could just stare, the horrific scar aside we was a fine looking dwarf. Expressive warm brown eyes, a main of golden hair, and powerfully built.

His smile faltered as he looked around his shop. "Where are your menfolk or your guard?"

"I have no servants, and my brother is off chasing rumors of our missing father." She sighed, "I've come to purchase a mirror. My brother took mine with him."

#

What was it? A month before they stood in the square declaring a marriage contract. The basest of arrangements. Just an announcement they had chose each other. Thorin had been livid when he returned. But he could not do a thing about it; her belly was already growing with Fíli.

Who was she to chastise her son for his unorthodox behavior, when her own where love was concerned was no better?

The reaction to her son's kiss had pulled her from her reverie. She had to hide a smile behind her napkin as she looked down the table at Lord Erlic. Oh, had the girl Kíli been kissing like that been their Elís he'd find Lord Erlic pulling him back by his ear, the uncrowned king or no.

Erlic looked as if he was ready to anyway, but instead just looked up the table at her and held up four fingers. Dís laughed. Her son had just earned himself four chaperons after his walk with her tonight.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope everyone had a great New Years. Next chapter will show them on their walk and an all important talk for them. Kili has a lot of questions for Tauriel.

Thank you to **anandabop** for following and **Misztique** for following and favoriting.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tauriel took Kíli's arm as he led her out of the hall, Grund and Shar close behind them. Grund had handed Kíli a cane, which he obviously used to steady himself. She frowned at it. She remembered the pain, both physical and mental she felt before waking. She sighed as she considered what she should say. In the end she avoided the uncomfortable. "Where are we going?"

"Hhhmm?" He gave her one of his shy smiles. "Someplace we can see the stars, amrâlimê."

They continued on a path that led ever upwards in awkward silence. So much lay between them. Tauriel grew concerned as the climb proved difficult for Kíli. She almost asked him to turn back, until she saw the stubborn set of his features.

"I don't remember you injuring your leg again," she mused, her thought accidently voiced.

"It was still healing when I ended up bedridden for months." He shrugged then huffed as he shook his head, "It left it weak." He pulled open a door revealing a ledge open to the night sky.

"It has been difficult for you, has it not?" Tauriel lowered her head as she stepped out the door. "I could feel your pain and sadness right before I opened my eyes."

"Aye, amrâlimê." He paused and took a deep breath before joining her.

Tauriel watched his brow knit as tears started to well up. "Kíli?" She reached up and wiped a tear.

"Why, Tauriel. Why did you not come with me?" He took a shuddering breath. "Why did I have to learn from Legolas that we had wed?" Kíli turned towards her his eyes searching hers.

"That night, when you put your forehead against mine then kissed me, I realized how much you meant to me." She lowered her head, a feeling a shame gripping her heart, "I was terrified of what I had done after." She felt her own tears start to flow. "That what we had would not be accepted."

She felt his hand beneath her chin as he raised her face. His eyes locked with hers.

"Forgive me, amrâlumê." She swallowed hard. "I should never have left. When I found you again I watched you die."

"I'm quite alive," he said with a shake of his head. "You thought I died, and left me again."

"No, you died. You're alive because I gave up my immortality." She frowned. "Eru granted my prayer and I died for it. He allowed you to come back and told me I would start my life anew as one of your people."

"And then Mahal made you and sent you back to me." He whispered. "What I remember was no dream then. I was greeted in the Halls by Fíli and my father I never knew. I welcomed Thorin." Kíli pulled her to him. "Don't leave me again."

She felt all the love in his fierce embrace. "I will not leave you again. May I be there to hold you when you return to the Halls of Mahal and then follow close behind."

Grund cleared his throat when there closeness lasted a bit long.

Kíli let go and stepped back with an annoyed huff. He looked up into the sky. "What of your stars, amrâlimê?"

"I have traded them for stone." She placed a hand against his face. "For I love with all that I am, a dwarf." She watched him smile despite his tears.

"I loved you, an elf, so much in such a short time. You were so beautiful, sure of yourself, dangerous." He caressed her face. "You are beautiful still. You told me once, that the stars were memory. I hope they remember you still beneath the stone. I forgive you, amrâlimê, for leaving me on the shores of the lake. Forgive me for taking you from the starlight."

"Hush." She placed a finger against his lips. "There is nothing you need to ask forgiveness for from me." She closed the distance and kissed him.

"Milady." Shar tugged at her sleeve as Grund pulled Kíli back.

Kíli chuckled. "They'll only allow us kisses on the cheek. Once we're betrothed we'll be allowed a bit more." He then looked at her mischievously. "But still not like I kissed you earlier," he winked and lowered his voice, "we'll have to sneak those."

"I suppose I am safe from you inviting me to search your trousers then." She took his arm and leaned into his side.

He laughed until it left him a gasping for breath.

"Kíli!" She felt panic rise. This was not like her. _You don't panic._

"Hold his arms up above his head, milady." Grund offered.

"Thank you." She did as he told her, still watching her love struggle to breath.

"This is something you need to know, Milady." Grund moved closer to help support Kíli. "He may get better as he heals; he may not."

Kíli scowled at Grund and worked on getting air into his lungs.

"Milady, may I ask what he found so funny about searching his trousers?" Shar gave Kíli a suspicious look.

Tauriel laughed in turn as she continued to help Kíli breath. She smiled bemusedly at her love. "This one here, while I was shutting him in cell thought it appropriate to suggest I search his trousers, as he might have anything hidden in them." She rolled her eyes. "I saw through it of course. After all, had he been armed he wouldn't have asked me to throw him a dagger. I threw it at the giant spider about to bite him instead."

A goofy grin appeared on his face as his breathing quieted.

Tauriel raised an eyebrow as she gauged if he was fit to continue their walk. "That would be the first time I saved him."

"Aye, and I confess, it was when I lost my heart to you."

"Majesty, may I ask how many times, Milady saved you," Shar's eyes were wide.

"I will answer your question, but, you do know as chaperone you're supposed to be quiet unless you are reminding us of proper behavior or we ask something of you?" Kíli raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry." Shar lowered her head.

"Kíli! That was rath..."

"Tauriel." His voice was soft yet commanding. "This is supposed to be as close to us taking a walk alone as possible." He sighed.

"Why didn't we just take the walk alone then," Tauriel huffed.

"Not allowed until we're wed," he smiled, "again." He cleared his throat and looked over at Shar. "How many times has she saved me? Until what she told me tonight, I would have answered three. It is four." He then turned to Tauriel. "And twice it was a sacrifice for her. She was banished and then she gave up her life for mine. And more, she gave up her very self." His voice soft and low.

Tauriel saw all the love in his eyes and she felt her own heart swell with happiness. Her face split into a beautiful smile. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in crook of his neck. "Even an afterlife without you was unbearable to think of. I will take this life and the fate of your people over an eternity without you. It was a gift, amrâlumê, not a sacrifice."

She sighed and stepped back from with a glance at their chaperones.

Kíli captured her hand in his, interlacing their fingers. "This is the backdoor the Company used to reclaim Erebor from Smaug."

She could hear the hint of sorrow in his voice. "You changed the subject."

He smiled at her. "I fear it will be long before we fully discuss this, Tauriel. It is something for us alone."

"This place brings you sadness." She tugged gently at his hand to lead him back in.

"Yes and no. It was the presence of this door that allowed our quest to reclaim our homeland. It led me to you." He closed his eyes. "It also led to my Uncle's madness and the death of so many people in Lake Town. It was what led to a battle that took Fíli, you for a time, and my Uncle from me."

"You were close with your brother." She squeezed his hand.

"Aye."

"Should I have let you go?" She looked up into his eyes.

He closed his eyes his head lowered. "A part of me says yes. The part that still grieves their loss. Had you not been returned to me, this would be the start of a very lonely life for me. One filled only with my duty to my people. I fear you are right though, eternity would have been unbearable without you."

Tauriel pulled Kíli to her until their foreheads touched. "Is this allowed?"

"As long as we don't linger," he whispered, his voice husky and full of longing.

#

Dís watched as Thranduil approached her seat, his discussion with Bard and Dáin done. She'd been so young the last she'd seen the Elven King. She had been cold and hungry, the horror of her grandmother and mother lost to dragon fire etched on her mind. Only her nurse left to care and comfort her at the time. He'd turned her people away. She schooled her face to a neutral mask.

"Princess." He inclined his head.

"King Thranduil." She gave a small nod of her head.

"Your youngest is full of surprises." He glanced through the door Kíli had escorted Tauriel through.

"That he is." She held her head high. "What is your purpose?"

Thranduil smirked. "Distrust or distaste of me runs strong in your family."

"Both." Dís glared at him. "You turned away from us when the dragon attacked and then you turned us away when we sought aid."

"As I told your brother, by the time I arrived there was nothing I could do about the dragon." He inclined his head. "As to the aid, we did not have the capacity to house and feed your people. The harvest had been poor that year."

"You still haven't answered my question." She took a gulp of her ale.

"I had hoped to see the maid your son is entertaining." He shrugged. "I want to see for myself if the rumors are true."

"She was deemed young enough to need a guardian. Lord Erlic and Lady Miri have taken her into their family. It is they you need to speak to," Dís answered icily.

"Is it true she was carven stone and sent from Valinor?"

"Yes. Alabaster. Dressed and wearing a ring with my son's sigil." She looked steadily at him. "I have no reason to doubt Lord Círdan's word on where she came from."

"I owe her something then." He glanced at the door again with a smirk. "They return."

Dís turned to see her son with Tauriel on his arm reenter the hall. "Come." She motioned to the Elf King as she stood and made her way to Lord Erlic and Lady Miri.

"Erlic, Miri," Dís nodded to the couple.

"Your son ha..."

"Earned himself more chaperones?" She laughed. "I figured that's what you meant when you held up your fingers." She watched as Kíli slowly made his way over. Too slowly.

She heard Erlic and Thranduil speaking quietly behind her. Dís had to override her maternal desire to rush and see what was wrong with her baby. He looked exhausted and a bit ashen.

Kíli gave her a weak smile and shook his head in that way, he'd say it was 'nothing.' He brought Tauriel to stand before Erlic and Miri. "Lord Erlic, I return your adopted daughter to you." He inclined his head his hand on his heart. "I would be honored to court her."

Dís smiled, it wasn't the full bow he should have given. Though given his station and state he looked she did not think Erlic would hold it against him.

Erlic turned to Tauriel. "Daughter, do you find this dwarrow worthy of you?"

Dís suppressed a smile as Tauriel's eyes widened in alarm. She looked to Miri who leaned close and whispered in her ear. The young dwarrowdam nodded and mouthed thank you to Miri. She turned to Erlic. "Adad, I find him more than worthy."

"As she is agreeable, you have permission to court her." Erlic's voice held a hint of amusement. "She will be in your presence with no less than four chaperones."

Dís couldn't hold back the laughter when Kíli was left standing there opening and closing his mouth his eyes wide as he processed the verdict.

"Amad!"

She laughed even harder. "You have only yourself to blame for it Kíli."

Thranduil sensing what ceremony there was done, spoke up. "Tauriel?"

Tauriel's gaze travelled past Dís to where the Elf King towered over her. "Milord." She then dropped her gaze to the floor.

"I lost my son over how I treated you. Perhaps in time the wound between us will heal. I owe you an apology, for if the love you held for this dwarf was such that you were both granted life again then it is a love to be celebrated not scorned."

Dís could see the confusion play across Tauriel's face.

"I don't seek your forgiveness. I hope he is worth all you have given up for him." Thranduil turned to Kíli. "I hope you understand what she has done. I have no doubts that you love her. Tell me, if she had not died that day what would you have done?"

Kíli straightened himself. "Had she lived and I without what she'd done, had my brother and Uncle still fallen. I would have abdicated my claim to stay by her side. Had they lived as well, I fear my Uncle would have exiled me for I would not have given her up."

"I look forward to forming an alliance once you are crowned." Thranduil nodded and swept away.

Dís looked to Erlic. He nodded with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter was a bit harder to write, so sorry for the slight delay.

Thank you to **whilewewereyetsinners** and **lilysmiles** following. Thank you also to **lilysmiles** for favoriting. I was going to respond to your review **lilysmiles** , but you have PMs turned off. At any rate if you've seen this, then you already have your answer. :-)

Hopefully the next chapter won't take long. :-)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kíli frowned in annoyance as his mother and Grund led him away from Tauriel and out of the hall. It was truly going to be a very long twenty-two years. He fought down the panic from of separation from her again. It would not do for his people to see him unable to leave her side.

He was exhausted physically and emotionally. Having felt the last of his wife fading from her tomb to having, her, a statue come to life in his arms had made him in an emotional mess.

His whole being ached to be with her. Where once there was a feeling she was still close despite her death, it was gone now. What was the light that flowed from him earlier? The one that brought Tauriel to life? _Oh, you idiot! She never left you the second time. She'd been with you all this time._

The Council's insistence he adhere to traditions, both the familial and Dwarrow, was sure to try his limited patience. Then again so was his healing body. He was disgusted with the sate he was in. What kind of warrior was he, unable to take a long walk without feeling he'd been on the battlefield all day? How could he lead as a King when he was so damaged that he hadn't held a weapon since he was wounded on Ravenhill?

Grund motioned for Óin to follow as they passed him. The old healer fell in step behind him. Once they were to the Royal Apartments' halls they paused a moment. Grund's arm was under Kíli's and he leaned heavily against his servant. "Just give me a mo...Hey! I can walk," he squawked as he felt Grund's other arm behind his knees a moment before he was lifted into his arms.

"Milord, you've pushed yourself far too hard this day," Grund snorted. "Your intended will not be happy if you kill yourself out of sheer stubbornness."

Kíli sighed and let himself relax rather than fight his servant.

"Whoever assigned you to my boy chose wisely." Kíli could hear his mother chuckle.

"Dáin chose him from his own household for me and the Council approved him," he sighed, "He is good at keeping me on task and not afraid to confront me when he thinks I am wrong. For which I am grateful."

They continued on and into Kíli's apartment, Grund continuing through to his bed chamber. It wasn't long before they had him out of the heavy formal wear and into his nightshirt.

Kíli lay back exhausted against his pillows as Grund pulled the covers over him. "Thank you," he smiled weakly.

"I'll fetch your mother and Óin." Grund gave a short bow before leaving him alone.

His words to his mother about Grund brought memories of his brother to the surface. It used to be Fíli who kept him in line and took him to task when necessary. "Nadad, I miss you," he whispered to the empty room. Tauriel's Presentation to him brought memories of the night Fíli chose Ailís as his betrothed.

#

"Kee," Fíli threw open their bedroom door, "I want your opinion."

Kíli looked up from his desk where he was working on the trade agreement with the Grey Havens Thorin had tasked him with. "Hhhmmm?" He stretched. "On what?"

"This." He set down several braid beads. All of them bearing his sigil.

Kíli's eyes widened and then his face split in a huge grin as he clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Ha! Nadad, you're going to ask one of them to marry?"

"Aye, Nadadith," Fíli smiled. "Which one do you think I should offer? I've been working on them the last fortnight. All that is left is to set the stones in the one I'm offering."

"They're all fine work." He picked them up and examined them closely. "I wish I had a lass to work on beads for and could do half as well as you." He looked into Fíli's eyes. "Now, the real question, which lass? Hhhmm. Ailís or Elís?"

"Ailís." Fíli looked both nervous and happy at the prospect.

"This one then." He placed a gold bead in his brother's hand, the one with the finer filigree design. "I would set it with garnet and amber if you have it."

"Thank you, Kee." He ruffled his hair like when they were younger. "I want to finish this before Durin's Day. Who knows brother, maybe a lass will take interest in you."

"What?" Kíli shrugged and laughed. "Nah, if there was one she'd come forward already? It's just a Grand Gathering for Durin's Day."

"Elís has turned down all she was presented to, Nadadith." Fíli punched him in the shoulder.

Kíli frowned. "She's just polite to me because you keep pawning her off on me when you spend time with Ailís. Same with Ailís when you are with Elís, though I'm thinking she'll think it about time. She adores you, Nadad."

"Wear that outfit commissioned for your meeting with the Elves. It's finery fit for the prince you are." He hugged him to his side. "I need to go finish these." He held up his hand with the beads in it."

#

He watched as his brother approached Lord Sífir and bowed. Ailís then stood up. He watched as Sífir placed Ailís' hand in Fíli's.

Fíli turned to all present and raised his voice. "Before all gathered here, I ask Ailís, daughter of Lord Sífir to be my bride to wed me on my hundredth birthday in about twenty years. I promise to build my fortune to support her and a home to shelter her in and raise our family. I will protect and treasurer her all of my days should she accept me."

Kíli had never seen his nadad look so nervous and unsure. Fíli was always so confident; Thorin's heir schooled and groomed to rule."

Ailís smiled sweetly at his brother. She bowed low to him. When she rose again she raised her own voice, "Fíli, sister son of Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror. Also, Son of Jory a son of Erebor. I would be honored to be your bride."

Ah, yes, their orphaned father. Only his common name known, his parents dead in the dragon fire. As Thorin's heirs they were rarely called by their patrilineal line. He approved of her thinking to name their father in Fee's lineage.

Kíli liked Ailís. She was a good match for his brother. A kind lass, one that never made him feel he was lesser. The only lass left Presented to Fee was Braita and she didn't even glance his way. Elís, they'd received word had died in an accident. Lord Erlic and Lady Miri had sent word they would not be in attendance as they mourned her loss.

The whole room watched as Fíli's normally steady hands fumbled about braiding the bead into Ailís' hair. Once it was secured, he kissed her tenderly on the lips and then laid his forehead on hers.

Kíli rose up first and clapped enthusiastically for his brother. He then picked up his tankard, holding it aloft, "May Mahal smile on my Nadad's betrothal. Welcome, Ailís, to the Line of Durin!" He then drank deeply as the rest of the room rose up in a great cheer.

#

Kíli was pulled from his thoughts. His heart ached for his brother. What he wouldn't do to have Fíli here to see him finally honored and courting. Of course, had his Nadad been here, he would've been knocked upside the head for bedding Tauriel in the first place. His wife, whether the council considered the returned Tauriel such yet or not. They all acknowledged his marriage to the elf who'd died for him.

"Little Raven, drink this." His mother stood beside his bed. "Óin mixed it for you. He said it would ease your pain and help you sleep."

Kíli sniffed at it and sighed. "An all too common a drink for me it seems. Though, it's been a few days since I've needed it."

"You were never a good patient." She pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Amad, I don't want this. I want Fee back." He wiped tears. "I was never supposed to be King, just my brother's commander, his shield."

"Hush, Little Raven," She pulled him into her arms. "I miss my nadad and your brother, my other baby, as well. You are a fine and worthy dwarrow, my child."

"I am broken. Too much activity makes me feel like I'm suffocating. I can't walk far without aid. I cannot take up arms to protect my people." He knit his brows together.

"And you earned these troubles honorably on the battlefield," Dís chided him, "There is more to ruling than leading an army. You have other strengths, ones often more important and crucial to ruling every day. May you never have cause to send our people to war."

"Thank you, Amad." He drank the contents of the cup down.

He drifted off to sleep with his mother singing an old lullaby. Him, soon to be crowned King, sung to sleep like a dwarfling.

#

Tauriel watched as they escorted Kíli. The hall was still festive and her new family didn't seem inclined to leave. She sat composed and quiet beside them. Shar had left to join the other servants, her immediate presence not needed.

She observed as the dwarrow began breaking into groups, first by social class, then by gender, then age. Her new family was now talking with their peers as she remained in her seat.

Three young dams, obviously ladies, approached her. The black haired one held out a hand, "Come join us."

Tauriel looked up and took the dam's hand. "I don't know what company I'd be."

The dark haired lass pulled her to her feet. "No one should sit alone during a celebration. I am Braita, betrothed of Thorin Stonehelm, Son of Dáin, Son of Náin, Son of Gror."

Tauriel frowned, it seemed just her name wasn't adequate, but she did not know how to call herself otherwise. "I am Tauriel."

Braita's eyes looked her up and down appraisingly. "That is an elven name. The name of Kíli's princess lying in the vault if I am not mistaken."

"His princess?" She glanced at the door he'd exited earlier.

"Aye, what else would the wife of a prince be?" Braita's brows furrowed. "Your other hand, hold it out."

Tauriel held out her hand tentatively. Braita took her hand and examined the ring on it. Her eyes widened, as she gasped. "It bears Kíli's sigil. Surely he had no time to craft that, nor would it be appropriate before you had all his beads form him to have placed it on your hand."

The other two dams came forward to also look. The one with red-gold hair squealed, "How lovely! My Amad's marriage band is much fancier, but yours is more beautiful in its simplicity."

"Marriage band?" Tauriel shook her head. "I am sorry. I am very ignorant of the customs."

"Because you are or were the elf. It signifies you are his wife." Braita laughed. "And those old dwarrow are making the two of you go through the charade of Presentation, courting, and betrothal when Mahal himself says you're already wed to Kíli." Braita tapped the ring. "Did Lord Erlic and Lady Miri not see this?"

"Amad tried to take it off, but said nothing of its meaning." Tauriel watched the play of light in the jewel. "I would not come off."

The other maid, a deep sadness about her, smiled. "They will have their traditions and the King's honor intact. All while breaking tradition to assure a future succession. I for one am glad this is over for the rest of us."

Tauriel shook her head. "Over for the rest?"

"It was over for me almost as soon as it was begun. Considerate when he wants to, your husband. He prodded his cousin to ask for my hand last night after he learned I had set my heart on Thorin." Braita smiled. "Ailís should never have been put through this; she mourns her betrothed, Fíli." She placed a hand on the grieving dam's shoulder.

"I think I am more confused." Tauriel shook her head. "I was told I was not yet wed to him; that our previous marriage ended with my body's death." She inclined her head to Ailís. "Am sorry for your lose. From what I saw of him, he was a fine dwarrow, my Kíli's brother."

"Thank you," she sighed, "I suspect my father will not like my choice. I will not wed now that my intended has gone beyond me. I will serve his family. I will serve Lady Dís if she'll have me until the Council sees fit to sit you at your husband's side, then if you would Milady, I will serve you."

"Why would you choose me?" Tauriel shook her head. "You do not know me."

"No, but I know his Majesty well. Had my Fíli survived, poor lad had you not come along would have been left to a bachelor life and a constant source of scandal I would lay odds. Ask him about the barmaid in an Inn along the road to Ered Luin."

"Do you think the rumor is true," the younger dam squeaked.

"Cami, I know it is true." Ailís shook her head. "Kíli never denied he'd lain with her. Asked him myself on one of my visits to his brother. There was a certain maid that wanted to know, despite not being Presented to him. As improper and impulsive his behavior at that age, he has always been honest and truthful."

"There is much I seem to need to learn about Kíli." Tauriel found the dam's chatter enlightening.

"She was the only one anyone has heard of until the whispers around Erebor that he'd lain with an elf and had her buried as his wife." Ailís shook her head. "It is said it is better an unwed dwarrow never lie with anyone. It is said that they cannot lie with anyone else once they have, which makes me wonder why our fathers have tried to match us with him."

"That isn't it." Braita shook her head. "Evidently we don't bond with the race of men. He's hardly the first to lie with one of their daughters." She raised an eyebrow. "That and he lay with the el...uhm, Tauriel."

"Kíli and I bonded. I could feel the bond when it happened. Still can." Tauriel smiled.

"Then a forced marriage would have been useless," Ailís shook her head. "If he bonded, he couldn't have lain with another. Elves bond as well?"

"Yes, so much so that w-they usually do not lie with anyone until they feel the call in their heart." She sighed. "The act itself is marriage, though some choose to celebrate their pending union with vows and ceremony."

"If he was bound, why did he agree to be marry one of us," Cami huffed.

"Do you two truly believe those tales," Braita snorted. "Our people never love again once the bond is broken. It doesn't mean we can't be stimulated to arousal. I have known a few older dams that did take a second and bore dwarflings. A dwarrow on the other hand, is only allowed one chance at a bride. If he can't keep the one he has safe, he will not be trusted with a second."

"Why would he not have wed? Is only one dwarrow per family allowed?"

"No such tradition, though it isn't uncommon for only one per generation to wed," Ailís answered, "It is more with his family in exile he wasn't considered worthy to Present noble daughters to as he was Thorin's second heir. Seems, the eligible maids in his village found him not worth their time."

"And the one that had you confirm he'd lain with a maid," Cami looked on wide-eyed? "She rejected him for it didn't she?"

Ailís shook her head. "No. She was more curious if he was honorable enough to admit it. She planned to confront him the next time she saw him. She'd already turned down her other suitors."

Cami's eyes grew larger. "He was the one Elís had chosen?"

"She traveled with your family on the trips when you'd meet with Fíli before your betrothal." Braita laughed. "Oh, I bet Kíli was brought along by Fíli to help entertain the both of you."

"Did Adad and Amad know she'd chosen him before she died?" Tauriel frowned.

"No daughter, we did not." Lord Erlic approached them. "Come Tauriel."

Ailís bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Milord, I never told you I knew Elís' choice."

"It was never your duty." Erlic nodded. "If our own daughter chose to keep it secret until she announced it that was her prerogative. Telling us after would have served no purpose."

"Milord." Braita looked at Erlic accusingly.

"Braita?"

"Have you seen her ring," she pointed to Tauriel, "Mahal says she's his wife. Why the full courting ritual?"

Erlic looked amused. "For him to honor his word and intent. It is why I am ensuring they will be wed in proper custom." He looked at Tauriel his hand out. "Give the ring to me, I will give it to him next I see him to keep until your wedding."

Tauriel found the thought of removing it distressful, even to give to her beloved. She started to tremble as she closed her eyes tightly. It had not even moved when Miri had tried to slide it from her finger. She slowly tugged on the ring. It started to move.

 _"You who chose this, do you now reject your husband,"_ a voice that sounded gruff and deep echoed in her head.

 _No._ She pushed it firmly back onto her finger. "I will not remove this ring, unless he goes to the Halls before me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Glad people are liking the ever growing number of chaperones. :-) **  
**

This chapter is the longest one to date. The dwarrodams are quite the little chatty things when in a group among themselves.

Even Mahal, himself, placing that ring on Tauriel's finger is going to make those stubborn dwarrow admit she's his wife without their traditions or a fight.

Thank you to **MamaDragon9711** and **KingRiordanQueenRowling** for following and favoriting.

Thanks for reading everyone,

Nenithiel


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dís sat in her own rooms before her fire. She barely remembered these rooms, though they were where she'd been born. Her hands deftly moved through the motions of spinning yarn as she watched the flames dance.

A knock on her door pulled her from her task. Setting the spindle down, she made her way to the door and opened it. "Balin, thank you for coming."

"It's no trouble, Dís." He smiled. "What did you need, cousin?"

She lowered her head. "Would you take me to the vault? I want to pay my respects to my son and brother."

"Tonight?" He looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Aye." She sighed. "I should have gone before the banquet and Kíli has exhausted himself already."

"Most active the lad has been since he's been allowed out of bed." He held his arm out.

Dís took Balin's arm and let him lead her in the direct stair from the Royal Quarters. "I almost lost all of them, didn't I? Kíli looked so ill by the time Grund had him settled."

"Aye. Tis a miracle he's drawing breath at all." He shook his head. "The wound the lad had, it was horrific. The healers all worked hard to keep him alive, though they all swear they don't know how he survived it."

"How did my son come to love an elf?" Dís needed a change of subject. To think it could have been her youngest as well that she was paying respects to was too much.

"She rescued him from a giant spider. He was separated from the rest of us when the Elves swooped down on the other spiders we were fighting."

"Giant spiders?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Aye, a whole nest of them about the size of ponies," he cleared his throat, "Caught the whole lot of us except our Hobbit. We were disorientated by the guise on the wood and low rations."

"I'm beginning to wonder how you all made it to the mountain," Dís deadpanned with a sideways look at Balin.

"It wasn't easy," he chuckled. "He tried to get a bit cheeky with her when she locked him up; suggested she search his trousers."

"I tried." Dis groaned, "I truly tried to raise him better than that."

"That one has a mischievous streak to be sure, much like Frerin did. Eventually they started talking to one another through the bars. Not sure how the lad won her heart. But I'm guessing he was smitten from the start." Balin shook his head. "At least this time he was flirting with a maid. He mistook an elf for an elf maid in Rivendell."

Dís giggled a bit before her face fell. "How long were you prisoners?" Just how long had her son known the elf? Not that she didn't think love couldn't happen in a short time. After all it was only a month from when she'd met his father to when she'd wed him; a marriage that ended tragically after a little over five years. Jory had not even known she carried Kíli. _Mahal, thank you for sparing my youngest. Let me walk in your halls ere he enters them...again._

The thought that she in truth had lost everyone until the love and sacrifice of an elf had brought Kíli back made her heart ache. Could she have gone on? She would have had to. Dwarves, unlike elves, don't fade.

"Can't rightly tell you as we had lost track of time in Mirkwood. A few weeks. A month at most." He pushed open the vault door. "We're here Dís."

She took a deep breath and then entered the vault. Two daises were before her. She could see Thorin and Fíli laid out in their armor, their weapons in hand. The cool dry air of the vault kept the bodies from putrefying. She said a silent prayer first at her son's side, then again at her brother's.

Her mother and grandmother had been lost during Smaug's attack. Her grandfather and brother, Frerin, had been burned on the battlefield. Her father was simply missing. Jory had died rescuing dwarflings when a fire had been raging through town. These were the first of her immediate family to be given proper dwarven burial.

She knelt down between her son and brother and cried until the tears would come no more. She felt Balin's comforting arm around her. Finally, she got to her feet. "One more thing, then we go," she whispered.

From sheer curiosity, she went to the alcove and peered in at the shelf. She could see the inscription naming Tauriel Kíli's wife. All that the shelf held were her clothes, Elven leather armor, weapons, a necklace, and dwarven beads. Not even a strand of hair graced the shelf. She could see a chair set beside it and evidence in the dust of her son's footsteps.

"How often did he come here?"

"Once he could leave his bed for any length of time? Daily. At first one of us would have to push him in a wheeled chair." Balin shook his head. "And each time he sat beside her, there was less of her. It was heart breaking to watch the despair in his eyes as she slowly disappeared."

Dís nodded. She wanted to hold Kíli tight to her. Until that day on Ravenhill, loss had been something he'd heard about but never fully experienced. Oh, a few people he knew and Elís, who he was at least fond of, had died. But they weren't his family or the one his heart had chosen. Even his absent father did not faze him, as he had never known him. She turned away from the alcove. "I am done. May I not return until I'm laid here in my final rest."

Balin led her back out and secured the doors. "I suppose he won't be visiting anymore now that Tauriel lives again." He shrugged. "Who would have thought Mahal would bless that wayward lad. After all these years he has made, by his hand, the bride of the line of Durin and what a tale this will be."

"Kíli says he's broken." She lowered her head. "Beyond the physical, what are your thoughts?"

"Physically, he's never going to be what he was before the battle. In that he's correct." Balin sighed. "His mind? Sharp as ever when he puts his will to it. He's still in mourning and he's frustrated by what he's lost."

"He's never been patient with the time needed to heal," she smiled, "Remember the time he broke his leg?"

"Oh, aye," Balin said with a smile. His expression sobered. "The healers suspect he won't live a long life, that he'll be lucky to see 200." Balin shook his head. "He's prone to infections of the lungs now. He's had two since they removed the dead portion of his lung. His heart is weakened as well."

"I hope they're wrong." Dís sighed. "I wish for him to see his own children wed."

#

Sûlindiel made her way to Kíli's bedchamber. She had not liked his color when he'd been led from the hall. He had not looked so pale in months. She knocked on the door.

"Who calls," came the reply after two bouts of knocking.

"Sûlindiel, I wish to check on the King."

The door opened and Grund beckoned her in. "He's been sleeping peacefully since he drank Óin's draught."

The elven healer followed behind Kíli's servant as he led her into the bedchamber. He lit the lamp beside the bed for her. "Thank you, Grund."

"I leave him to your care." He bowed and left the room.

Sûlindiel took out her little trumpet. Opening Kíli's nightshirt, she placed it against his chest and listened to first his breath then his heart. She was relieved to hear no sign of infection in his lungs again. His heart beat was strong but skipped too frequent for her liking. This was new. Surprisingly his heart, though damaged, had held a steady rhythm even when its beating was weak. They would have to see what dose of foxglove would work on a dwarf if this continued.

She checked his eyes and gums. His pupils reacted as she expected on the sedative. His gums were properly pink. His color in general was good. The ashen look he'd had earlier was gone.

"Oh, you are going to hate this when you wake. Bedrest for you the next couple of days." She sighed. "Then we need to find what level of activity you are capable of without endangering yourself. Hhhhmmm."

She smoothed his hair back from his eyes. Something she had realized she'd felt was now missing. _Blessed Valar, it was Tauriel's fëa that kept him alive and aided his healing._

"Perhaps, I shan't be returning to Mirkwood after your Coronation. That is if you'll allow me to stay."

#

Tauriel sat in silence has Miri brushed out her hair for bed. She was finding it hard to keep her eyes open, a strange sensation for her. When she wanted to rest her body, normally she would have lain down to go into a trance state. But this was a much deeper need, closer to when her body had given up life. It frightened her. Had trying to remove the ring caused this?

"Your hair reminds me of the autumn leaves around our home," Miri said as she ran her fingers through the combed out strands.

"If I have a maid, why do you do this? Tend my hair?" Tauriel waved her hand about her head.

"It is our custom. One without family to tend their hair might use another to do it, but it is a privilege of our closest family. When you wed, it will be Kíli who does this for you and you him." Miri gave Tauriel's shoulders a squeeze. "Come, now that you're ready for bed, why don't you help me with Erlic's hair and beard."

"Why would I do that? Is it not your duty then," Tauriel turned to Miri with confusion.

"How else do you think a young dwarrowdam learns to tend her husband," Miri laughed, "You tend your father or brothers until they or you are wed. Your brothers are not here, so your father will have to do."

"Brothers?"

"Aye, Erdin our eldest and our youngest Merdin. Elís was our second child."

"Why did they not come?"

"Erdin minds our lands while we are here and his wife is with child." She smiled.

"A babe is a blessing." Tauriel smiled. "You and Erlic must be very happy."

"I liked hearing you call us adad and amad this evening," Miri sighed. "Yes, a babe is a blessing. We have so few children since there are few dams."

"You have more than the Elves do. There is no one younger than I was in Mirkwood, and I was over 600." Tauriel frowned.

The dam just looked at her suspiciously.

"Truly it is so. My peo...the Elves are waning." She lowered her head.

"I did not know." Miri pulled Tauriel close.

"Will we be leaving Erebor," Tauriel felt her eyes tear up. "I promised him I would not leave him again."

"This is not our home." She tugged on Tauriel's hand. "Come, child, let's go teach you how to tend to your husband for the night."

#

Erlic sat sipping brandy and drafting a letter to Erdin, one that would pass the responsibility of rule of their lands to him. His son was more than capable. He looked up from his desk when the door to Tauriel's room opened.

He examined the exotic dwarrowdam that followed behind his wife. There was still a poise and economy of movement common to her elven beginnings in the way she moved.

"Come, husband and sit," Miri patted the footstool before the fire, "I wish to teach Tauriel how to tend a husband's hair and beard."

Erlic smiled as he addressed and sealed the letter he was working on before joining the two dams. As he sat down on the stool, he called over his shoulder, "Relax, daughter this is the easy part. Wait until she teaches you the various braids."

Miri unclasped the braid bead much slower and with a bit of tugging. It reminded him of when their children were still small and she taught them the same way.

The next bead to be removed he noticed the difference in touch. At once more gentle in intent, yet rougher in execution as Tauriel was unfamiliar with the way the beads fastened. The next few removed increasingly smoother.

He watched her down cast eyes as she removed the ones in his beard. She reminded him of a dwarfling fighting sleep. Under the tired set of her eyes and body, there was something else. "What troubles you child?"

"Pardon?" She looked up confused.

"I can see something worries you." He reached out and caressed her cheek.

"I don't feel right. There is heaviness to my body and my vision blurs. I am afraid that trying to remove the ring has started to undo the gift I and Kíli were given." She bowed her head further.

Erlic chuckled. "You are tired is all. Your body needs sleep. No ill has come of it."

"A voice asked if I now reject him." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "I can't leave him again. I promised, but you and Miri don't live here."

He wrapped his arms around the young dam and pulled her close. "There child, hush." He put his forehead against hers. "Do not fret daughter. You aren't going away."

"Erlic?" Miri's voice behind him as she undid his braids.

"We are staying in Erebor, Miri. The full council will remain in session now there is a King Under the Mountain. I'm stepping down from rule in favor of Erdin and taking a seat here."

"Have I no say in this?"

"Do you see this distraught child in my arms? Did you see how much joy her presence brings our young King?" He smoothed Tauriel's hair as she wept silently into his shoulder.

"Aye. I do and I did. She is no child though."

"For all her years in Arda, she is like a child. She needs time to adjust and to learn what she is now." He felt her relax into sleep, her body giving up the fight to stay awake.

Miri began untangling his hair with a playful tug. "Just spare me an escort to be there when our grandchild is born."

"We'll go as a family when the time comes." He looked at the young dam who'd just cried herself to sleep. "They will be more settled by then and able to stand the thought of distance between them."

"I hope so." Miri continued to comb his hair. "Taur..."

"Hush," he shook his head, "Don't wake her."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. Anyone else besides Borys have trouble with sorting out what the dwarrowdams were gossiping about? I may go back and change maid to lass where Ailis first hinted that a dwarrowdam had been interested in Kili, since maid has mostly been a servant with the dwarves in this story. Please drop me a line and let me know. This is shaping up to be a very long fic. It is likely to end up a series of stories.

Playing with the idea of doing a prequel eventually. Who would want to see Dis and Jory's story and the events hinted at in flash backs and discussions?

Nenithiel


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kíli hated how he felt in the mornings after sedation. It took too long to wake up. It rankled his warrior senses to not be able to just wake up. Instead, his surroundings slowly filtered into his senses.

He could hear Grund moving about his bedchamber. Was that the sound of a cart? His covers felt heavy and warm and tried to pull him back towards sleep. _You're not a dwarfling. You're King. Uncrowned yet, but King. Get up lazy._

He slowly blinked his eyes open. As his vision focused, he could see Grund fussing with a tray with dishes on it. He frowned. "Is there a reason I'm being served breakfast in my bed?"

"Good morning, Milord, Kíli," he smiled and inclined his head. "Sûlindiel's orders. Bed rest for today and tomorrow."

"What!?" Kíli struggled to a sitting position his brows knit in annoyance. "Why?"

"I imagine she'll inform you why when she returns to check on you again, Milord." Grund deposited the tray across his lap.

Kíli blew out his breath in frustration. "I have work to do; repairs to authorize, grievances to address, a lovely dam to play court to." The last caused a shy smile to appear.

"She's not the first on your list?"

"First in my heart and thoughts. But alas, I have my duties. Do I not?" He sighed as he started to poke at the food on his tray.

"Aye, Milord." Grund nodded in approval. "Regardless, in this bed you are staying except to use the privy. We won't do you the indignation of relieving yourself in a pan."

"Oh," Kíli drawled, "how considerate."

Grund laughed and then sobered. "What are your orders for the day?"

Kíli paused, his spoon halfway to his mouth. "Have the reports brought here for my review." He squinted about his room. "Have the Council of Lords and my Council report to my rooms then. We'll need chairs and it will be a bit cozy in here." Then he sighed. "And see if Lord Erlic will allow Tauriel to visit me in my chambers, for proprieties sake, with extra chaperones."

"When would you like the Lady's company?

"As soon as she can be available and for as long." Kíli grinned. "I have no problem with my future Queen seeing how the business of Erebor runs."

"Milord, Kíli," Grund bowed, "I'll see to the arrangements."

#

Erlic lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, the last vestiges of a strange dream fading. The dream left one aspect sharp in his mind a Khuzdul name for a dwarrowdam. It wasn't his amad's who waited in the halls, it wasn't Miri's, nor was it Elís' who was lost to them too soon.

He rolled over towards Miri and shook her shoulder. "Miri?"

"Hhhmmm?"

"I dreamt a name, in Khuzdul." he whispered.

Miri smiled. "Aye, as did I. Mahal blesses us, and accepts our adoption."

"She's a bit old for the naming ceremony," Erlic shook his head.

"As a dwarrowdam she's less than a day old." Miri left the bed and pulled on her robe. "Perfectly with in the naming time."

Erlic rolled out of bed as well as he watched his wife rummage through her jewel box.

She turned to him beaming and held out a small jade stone. "I think this will suit her."

He pulled his own robe and went to his wife's side. She held the stone in her hands and he clasped his over hers. They brought their hands up between their faces and whispered the name to the stone.

Erlic led his wife from their bedchamber and to Tauriel's room. He opened the door slowly, "Tauriel," he called softly. He turned to look at his wife with a sigh. "It isn't a proper dwarf name."

"Does it matter? None of the names we record or call ourselves by are of our people." Miri looked up into his eyes a smile on her face. "Does it matter hers is from her Elven beginning instead of from the race of men?"

"I suppose not, she is of our people now." There had been no answer to his call or response to their chatter. He pushed the door fully open. Tauriel still slept. She appeared to have not moved from how he'd placed her in her bed.

She would not be the first to receive her name as she slept. Erlic took the piece of jade from Miri and placed it over her heart. "Thank you Mahal for sending our daughter to us. We will watch over her and guide her."

He nodded to Miri as they wrapped an arm around a her shoulders and each held one of her hands and whispered, Erlic to her right ear and Miri to her left, her secret name. They then both bade her welcome and gave her their secret names.

Tauriel gasped and woke her eyes wide. Tears in her eyes, as a content smile spread across her face.

"Guard these names well daughter. So you may know us when you enter Mahal's keeping. Guard your own, except to share it with your husband, and he, his with you to bind you even in death. As we have done here with our own, tell your children so they may know you always."

Miri picked up the jade and closed it in Tauriel's hand. "This is now your name stone daughter. Keep it safe."

Tauriel blinked at the two dwarves that held her between them. "Am I truly of your people now?"

"Fully. Mahal sent us a dream giving the name he intended to give to Kíli to give to you when he gave you his own." He brushed her hair from her face. "He instead blessed our adoption and let us give you your name."

"Adad? Amad?" She looked confused. "What happened? Was I not helping with your hair when you comforted me?"

Erlic chuckled. "You fell asleep. So I tucked you into bed."

"But why do I not remember anything between then and now?"

"He told you already." Miri clucked her tongue. "You fell asleep."

She frowned. "It is normal to not be aware during sleep?"

"Aye, child." Erlic kissed her head. "It seems there are many differences between elves and dwarves. Don't fret, just let us know what confuses you and we'll help."

He stood and beckoned Miri. "We'll send in Shar to help you dress.

#

Tauriel followed behind Lord Erlic, her adad. She had intended to only honor them with the familial terms in public, but upon waking with her secret name and theirs echoing in her mind she could not deny that she now had what she lost when too small to remember. Parents to love and care for her truly like a daughter, and not just a ward.

She smiled as she looked at the braids she'd put into his hair. They looked slightly off. The braiding patterns he used were different then the braids elves used. Tauriel did not remember Kíli having any braids in his hair. Just a portion pulled back.

Tauriel smiled to herself. Erlic had blustered about their quarters at Kíli's audacity to request her presence in his chambers. If he had been in the infirmary, she'd be more worried that he was confined to bed. Still, it did cause her some worry.

Even Shar, who followed behind, had made snide comments. That is until Tauriel had set her straight that her approval of Kíli was neither looked for nor needed so her criticisms were not welcome.

They followed Grund into Kíli's bedchamber. The room was crowded with seats and small side tables for the impending Council meeting.

The Lady Dís sat beside the hearth in his room spinning thread as Kíli was propped up in bed reading a scroll. More of them piled on his bedside table.

His hair was a wild mess and she could see he was clad only in his nightshirt, as the covers had fallen to his waist.

"Majesty, The Lady Tauriel has arrived." Grund inclined his head.

Kíli set the scroll aside and held his hands out to her, a huge smile across his face. "I am so happy to see you, amrâlimê."

He looked over at Erlic. "Thank you, Lord Erlic, for allowing her to see me and with only the four stated chaperones, no less."

"Everything about your courtship is unorthodox, My King." He chuckled. "I cannot see denying the both of you the comfort of each other's company."

Grund went about the business of preparing tea for the guests, while Shar took a seat near the Lady Dís and took out her needlework. Erlic placed a hand on Tauriel's shoulder. "Go to him, daughter." He then moved to another chair to read his own set of scrolls.

Tauriel met her love's eyes as she moved to his side, her own smile growing. "I am happy to see you as well, amrâlumê." She picked up his comb and hair clip from the bedside as she came closer.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She assessed the situation. Sûlindiel would need access to him if and when she came to check on him. He also needed access to his work. Being abed may mean he wasn't dressed for the day, but no reason he couldn't be more presentable. His hair would be hers to tend, why not now.

She glanced over to their chaperones, all of them busy at their own tasks, there only to make sure they did not do what they shouldn't. She turned back to Kíli and with a finger to her lips and a wink she crawled up onto his bed to sit beside him.

He pulled her to him their foreheads pressed together only briefly. "What are you up to, eh?" His voice was very low and husky.

"This." She smiled and started combing out his tangles.

She could hear her adad clear his throat in disapproval.

Tauriel looked back at Erlic. "What? Does this truly have to wait until we're wed in dwarven fashion? We play this game because you want him held to his word and for appearances and custom for the people of Erebor." She held up her hand. "This is proof enough and the voice in my head named him my husband."

"Do you know is secret name, daughter?" Erlic looked pointedly back at the couple seated on the bed.

"I never had the chance to tell her." Kíli turned to look at her and the ring on her hand.

"Keep that for when you are both properly wed, when you can both share your names with the other." Erlic sighed. "Tend his hair then."

Tauriel watched Kíli's eyes widen in surprise. "Mahal told you your name?"

She shook her head. "No my amad and adad were told it and gave it to me."

Kíli caressed her cheek. "I think we have the longest wedding in history, amrâlimê."

"How so?" She resumed untangling his hair.

"Our hearts are already bound, when we wed in Elven fashion. Yet we have not exchanged our secret names and your adad just told us to continue to wait." He leaned into her work. "We have not given our promise to each other, yet you wear what is essentially my ring already."

"And this makes it the longest how?"

He laughed. "Don't you see, it began that night near Laketown and will conclude on my hundredth birthday. That will make it a wedding ceremony that spans over twenty-two years with our courtship in the middle of it."

"And adad will see it will be that long before I lie with you again." She tugged his hair.

"Hey! No pulling."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for the feedback and reviews. So happy people are liking my story.

Thank you **MonroeSeven** for following.

Nenithiel


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Dís watched as Tauriel combed out the tangles in Kíli's hair. It didn't take long before his normal fidgeting gave way to a calm she'd never seen in her son while his hair was tended. The exotic dam seemed to tame the wild edge in him.

She noticed the dreamy expression on Kíli's face, eyes half lidded and a hint of smile in the corners of his mouth. He leaned into the strokes of the comb causing Tauriel to have to give him a nudge or with a gentle touch reposition his head.

Dís rose from her chair to check the small wooden box on the chest of drawers. She stared down into the contents, various beads and rings that had belonged to her grand-father. She selected a few beads, silver with sapphires suited to Kíli's dark hair. She remembered them from the painting of her grand-father in his youth at his coronation. He'd left them behind for gold.

She brought the set of four beads over to the bed. "Tauriel."

The lass paused in her task and looked around Kíli, an eyebrow raised in question. Her son just sighed and scowled at the disturbance.

"I've never seen him so still for this," she chuckled, "See if you can manage to get some braids in the lad's hair for a change." She reached across her son and placed the beads in Tauriel's reach.

Kíli snorted and cracked an eye open. "You make it sound as if I've never worn any."

Dís tucked the blankets more secure around Kíli's waist. After all he had a lass on the bed with him and nothing on below his night shirt. "Not since you were a toddling dwarfling."

Tauriel had resumed her task "I am not proficient with dwarven braids, but I will try."

"Lass, you're already doing better than anyone has with him." Dís smiled. "He's sitting still for you."

"Amad?"

"Yes, Kíli."

"Is this a family visit then?" He looked over to where Erlic sat. "If so, where is Lady Miri?"

Dís leveled her gaze at her son. "You expected myself and Lord Erlic to be unobtrusive chaperones?"

"Isn't that why chaperones normally aren't the parents?"

She raised an eyebrow at her son, who'd already closed his eyes in contentment of his love tending his hair. Dís motioned Grund over. "I'm certain Shar can tend things here for the moment. Please, call on the Lady Miri to join us."

Kíli's voice came out a low growl, "Amad, there is no time for that. My council will be here soon, and after, the Council of Lords will meet."

"In that case, when Tauriel has finished taming that mane of yours she can be dismissed until you have concluded business," Dís replied deadpan.

She found her son's eyes open and flashing anger as he hissed, "Tauriel is more than welcome to stay by my side while I conduct the business of this Kingdom as one day, once permitted, she will be my Queen."

Dís took a step back from her son. "Kíli..."

"Amrâlumê," Tauriel chided, "do not speak to your amad so. Perhaps, I should leave until you're in a more agreeable mood."

Dís watched the scowl dissolve from Kíli's face as his eyes widened in panic. "Tauriel," his voice softened with the pleading tone of a child.

Erlic chuckled, catching Dís' attention. She turned from her son to face the Lord. "Something amusing in this Lord Erlic?"

"Only that I recognize the behavior of a recently bonded dwarrow to interference with his dam." He shook his head. "Traditions and ceremony aside, the only true part of their marriage missing is the exchange of their secret names."

She could her Kíli huff behind her. "Why can't you just let us be wed then?"

"You are too young," Dís snapped.

"Am I? Hhhhmm? How is that?" he pleaded, "Why did we build our traditions so that we send dwarrow off to die in wars long before we consider them old enough to wed? Culling the herd much?"

"There is some truth to that, My King," Erlic sighed, "By the time a dwarrow is deemed old enough there are three dwarrow to every dam of age. Though, honestly, we send our sons off before full maturity."

Dís glared at Erlic. "What does that mean?"

"Read the histories Dís," Erlic smiled at her, "in the first age, children were conceived and born to dwarrow and dams no older than sixty. That was before the decline in the births of daughters."

"Then Kíli wa. . ." Dís could not believe she'd nearly spoke of her son's dalliances with the barmaid.

"I was what amad?"

"I don't think you want to discuss that, Little Raven." She turned back towards her son. She watched her son turn red and bow his head.

Tauriel fastened the last bead in Kíli's hair and then looked at her love with her brows knit. "Does this have to do with the fact he lay with a barmaid before me?"

Watching her son turn a deeper shade of red as his head snapped up and turned to face Tauriel was quite the sight.

"How?"

Tauriel smiled at Kíli. "Cami mentioned the rumor and Ailís said it was true."

"Aye, it is true." He bowed his head.

"And I am here, Amrâlumê." Tauriel lifted Kíli's chin and kissed him fleeting on the mouth.

Kíli groaned and shifted in discomfort.

"Daughter, don't tease the lad."

"Tease?"

Dís hid her smile behind her hand, the lass looked so bewildered by Erlic's comment.

"Aye, daughter, tease. You're intended is already aroused by your intimate act, for once bonded tending hair is. To further it with a kiss..."

A knock sounded on the outer door. Grund excused himself.

Tauriel looked at Kíli, her eyes wide. "I am sorry."

He chuckled. "Don't be, amrâlimê. It was quite pleasant having you tend my hair."

Sûlindiel followed behind Grund as he reentered the room. "Pardon the interruption, but, I need to examine King Kíli."

Kíli made a face at that statement. Dís wondered if it was the healer's purpose or the use of his title he objected to.

"Do you need my visitors gone?"

"That depends, is it improper to see your chest bared?"

"Only in that I'm in my bed with only my covers on my lower half as it is."

"We shall leave it to your guests' discretion then."

Erlic cleared his throat. "At least come down off his bed Tauriel."

"Yes, adad." She squeezed Kíli's hand before climbing off the bed.

Sûlindiel placed her hand on Tauriel's shoulder but for a moment as she made her way to sit with her adoptive father. "Now, milord, off with your shirt."

Kíli loosened the lacing and pulled the shirt over his head. The only one that didn't gasp when the scar was exposed other than the healer, was Grund.

"By Mahal! No wonder everyone insists she died to save him," Erlic exclaimed.

Dís felt tears well up. The evidence of how close she'd come to losing Kíli as well made her dizzy. When Balin had said the wound was horrific it had not been an exaggeration.

When she looked away, she saw Tauriel her hand gripping Erlic's arm tight as her face blanched. The look in her eyes reflected the horror of that day.

The healer took out her trumpet and began listening to his breath. After moving it about and having him take deep breaths. She finally nodded. "A little quicker than I'd like, but much stronger than last night."

She turned to Grund. "You gave him the pastilles I left?"

"Aye, milady."

"Good." She placed the trumpet over his heart and grabbed his wrist. Sûlindiel frowned. "The rhythm is better, but a bit rapid for my liking for someone at rest."

"Have you ever examined an aroused male before my dear? Or been aroused," Erlic asked.

Kíli bit his lip and blushed.

Sûlindiel cocked her head to the side. "No, on both accounts." She looked at Kíli. "We shall stay with the dosing then, and next I see you preferably Tauriel is not in your presence."

Dís shook her head as a rather rakish grin spread across her son's face.

The elf maid blinked; her eyes wide at Kíli's response to her statement. Then a smile graced her demure features. "Tauriel, I begin to see what attracted you. He is quite handsome when he smiles."

"Aye, or when he's looking thoughtful." Tauriel blushed as she met her love's gaze. "His whole face softens and his eyes are so warm."

"I fear I am about to bring his scowl back." The healer shook her head as Kíli locked eyes with Tauriel. "He needs rest before his council arrives. So, visitors out."

Dís gave her son a reproachful look as he glowered at Sûlindiel. "Stop acting like a petulant dwarfling."

He huffed and pulled his night shirt back on before shifting uncomfortably.

"Grund, get the lad a cloth and some hot water," Erlic said as he rose to his feet.

"Milord?"

"To clean up after he takes care of his self." Erlic looked between Kíli and Tauriel. "I'm more convinced now than ever, that these two should not be alone in each other's company until properly wed, more so when he's prone to arousal and surliness at the same time. Her cycle has started."

Dís shook her head. "I should have recognized the signs."

Tauriel looked confused as she was ushered from the room, Kíli cursing in Khuzdul behind them. "I do not understand. What cycle Adad?"

"Tell me, girl, what are you feeling physically right now?" Dís raised an eyebrow.

The young dam rolled her eyes. "I don't see how that matters, but I feel warmth deep in my belly and, well, desire for him. Is that wrong?"

"No, it is not wrong." Dís smiled at the young dwarrowdam. "Is the desire pleasant or on the edge of discomfort?"

Tauriel frowned. "Discomfort."

"If it were merely your attraction and love for each other, it would be a pleasant feeling. You feel discomfort because your body is ready to conceive and you are not allowing it. He can feel your readiness through the bond you share."

"And if we let you back in there with him alone, you'd be with child by the next bell." Erlic took her by the arm. "I will have the healers make up the herbs for you to forestall your cycle in the future."

Sûlindiel looked perplexed. "Why not let them conceive if they are ready? Are not children a rare blessing for your people? They are an extreme blessing for mine."

"Aye, they are." Dís nodded. "If Kíli were any other dwarrow than a Son of Durin and set to be crowned soon, we could let a scandalous marriage take place. We need time to build the people's confidence in their union given its beginnings."

"There is much Tauriel needs to learn and there are customs for them to observe. We can discuss dropping the familial custom. However, that still puts them waiting twelve years."

"Is it necessary to forestall her cycle?" The elven healer looked perplexed.

"Aye, it is best," Dís nodded, "for both their sanity and comfort."

"Shar, take Tauriel back to our quarters." Erlic sighed. "I am sorry daughter, but your visiting with Kíli is finished for the next few days."

"I am not allowed to see him during this cycle," she frowned.

"Truly, Mahal did mean you were still his wife when he placed that ring on your finger."

"My spirit was not the only one who slept with in him," Tauriel whispered.

Sûlindiel inclined her head. "It is most likely as she says. What I did not say when I examined her elven body to verify the marriage; she was in fact with child. I felt the knowledge would have been unduly cruel for him."

"And if she does not conceive now," Erlic raised an eyebrow.

It was Tauriel that answered. "If I do not conceive a vessel for her, she will pass on."

Erlic took Tauriel's hand in his and placed his forehead against hers. "A compromise. Go to your husband daughter. I will deal with the Council on this." He pulled back from her. "Until he has made a room in your honor in lieu of building you a home, you will not spend your nights with him. You will return to our quarters and you will take lessons to learn our history."

"He needs rest," Sûlindiel objected, "Can it not wait a day?"

"And I'll have the meetings canceled for the day so he can." Erlic sighed, "If she does not conceive today, their child is lost to them. As a parent whose lost a child, I can not to do that to them when Mahal has blessed their union."

"A dwarrowdam opens for conception to her husband for less than a day each cycle. Her next will be anywhere from to two to seven years."

"And should she conceive today?"

"She will bear their child in eighteen months." Dís smiled.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the longer than usual update. I was working on an entry for a writing contest.

Thank you for those that followed **BlondiezHere, FiliandKili'sGirl18, Sirene71, bookreader1617 & firefoxxe**

Thank you to those that also favorited **BlondiezHere, bookreader1617 & firefoxxe**

Thank also **Lillymiles** and **firefoxxe** for following and favoriting me.

Nen


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sûlindiel watched as Tauriel entered Kíli's bed chamber with a timid hesitancy she'd never seen in her when she was an elf. "This should prove educational, to track the pregnancy." She then turned to Erlic. "Milord, if it has to be now, why did you tell her it would be a few days before she could see him?"

"Ah, that," Erlic nodded, "they would have both been insufferable to be around."

"Truly." Grund added, "My brother's wife denied her cycle after the birth of their first. She wants her children farther apart than Mahal readies her. They were both short tempered for days, and worse when together."

"Thank you for indulging my curiosity," she bowed with her hand to heart. "I will leave him be for the rest of the day, do call me if he shows any signs of distress."

"Certainly, milady," Grund opened the door for her.

#

Kíli heard his door open but kept his back to it. _Why is Grund walking so softly?_ _Perhaps not to spill the water._ _I can't believe Lord Erlic said that._ He shifted uncomfortably. Why didn't it just go away, Tauriel had left the room already? It wasn't like he'd never 'taken care of himself,' but the thought of the mess in his bed when he was confined to it did not appeal to him. "Are you just going to stand there, Grund?"

"Amrâlumê," Tauriel's voice sounded unsure.

He was certain only one had entered and the door had shut behind her. He rolled over to face her, his eyes wide in surprise. "Where are our chaperones?"

He watched as she approached the bed, a smile on her face. "They are no longer needed."

"Amrâlimê," he reached out and caught her hand in his, "I think I would remember if we had our wedding day."

Tauriel lowered her head. "Adad has decided to honor our original marriage."

Kíli placed a hand beneath her chin and lifted it. His eyes searched hers. "Why," his voice barely a whisper, "What have you not told me?"

"Kíli, forgive me. Had I realized sooner, no matter how frightened I was of what might be I would not have sent you away from me, nor left you."

"You are not making sense." He shook his head and scowled in annoyance. "Did I not already forgive you last night?"

"When an elven union produces a child, the mother can hear the child's song. I did not hear our daughter until I lay dying beside you. I suppose it took longer, as you are not an elf. Eru must have taken the memory from me to spare my heart."

Kíli felt spreading numbness throughout his body. His eyes widened in shock as tears welled up as he swallowed hard. _A babe? We lost a babe?_

"While I was tending your hair, I started to hear her song again, very faint. It was not until Adad and your Amad explained that you were affected by my cycle and what that means that I understood what I was hearing."

Kíli groaned. "We are bonded." He shook his head and huffed, "That explains my persistent state." He pulled Tauriel close and nuzzled her ear his voice soft and hopeful as his hand caressed her abdomen, "If you hear our child why the cycle, are you not already with child then? Did Mahal not return her with you?"

Tauriel shook her head as tears traced along her cheeks. "Oh, Amrâlumê, Mahal spoke to me in my thoughts while we discussed my cycle and our daughter, if I do not conceive of you again now, she will be lost."

"I wish I had made my beads for you already." He wiped her tears, his voice husky from his desire. _Our daughter? A daughter? Mahal, such a blessing._ "Have your Amad sent for and call the others in. But first hand me that box and my comb."

"Kíli?" She handed him the box and comb and looked at him confused and frustrated. "Do you not understand? We will lose her."

"Aye, so quick about it." He motioned towards the door as he sorted through his great-grandfather's box. "And while we wait for your Amad, send Grund in first."

Tauriel huffed in frustration.

Kíli looked up from the box. "Amrâlimê, it is not so urgent I can't make at least some attempt at wedding you first."

"It didn't bother you the first time," she snapped.

"And that is to my shame for not treating the maid I love more honorably," he pointed to the door, "You continue to argue then it will become urgent."

"Aarrgghh." She slammed the door behind her.

#

Lord Erlic watched as his adopted daughter came back through the door in a huff. "Tauriel? Is something wrong with Kíli?"

"Only his sense of honor!" She glared back at the door. "Grund, his Highness requests your presence."

Grund nodded. "Milady." He then disappeared through Kíli's door.

"My Lord husband has decided he must wed me in dwarrow fashion first, so has requested we send for Amad. When she arrives we are to enter." She plopped down in a chair.

"I will bring her daughter." Erlic smiled. _Good lad._ It was still going to be hell dealing with the Council after the deed was done. But with a witnessed Dwarrow ceremony, no matter how simple coupled with the consummation and the resulting child it would be as good as writ in stone.

#

He located four beads, with the same pattern as the ones Tauriel had put in his own hair. This set was gold with emeralds though and would look beautiful in her red hair.

"Milord," Grund raised an eyebrow as he entered the room.

"I know I am on bedrest, but I will not wed her in nothing but a nightshirt." He motioned to the wardrobe. "Find something at least passably suitable, please."

Grund sighed and shook his head as he searched the wardrobe. It didn't take long before he was dressing Kíli. Much simpler, but still elegant, than the heavier court clothing he'd worn recently.

He was dressed in a flowing deep blue silk shirt, a fitted black velvet surcoat, black cashmere trousers, and simple room slippers as boots would be inappropriate on his covers.

Grund then left him to await his bride. He shifted uncomfortably as he waited; half afraid he'd made Tauriel furious with him. He sighed in relief as she entered followed by his Amad and her parents.

He patted the bed as he scooted back from the edge. "Come Tauriel, Sit."

She walked over resigned that he would have his way and sat with her back to him. "Kíli?"

He looked at his mother and Tauriel's adopted parents. All of who looked rather bemused.

Kíli bowed his head towards Lord Erlic briefly and then to Miri. "Before all gathered here, I ask Tauriel, adopted daughter of Lord Erlic to be my bride to wed me on this day. I promise to bui...uhm, promise as King I will support her. I promise that my home is hers and is where we will raise our family. I will protect and treasurer her all of my days should she accept me."

"Could there be any doubt," Tauriel smiled at him, "of course I accept you." She then scowled at him, "Kíli, ca..."

"Hush, Amrâlimê," he teased out four sections of her hair and deftly braided her hair closing it with the bead. "The beads of our betrothal should have been made by my hand, and I will replace these one day."

"Ailís only wears one as does Braita. Why four?" She pointed to the other three he set beside her.

He nuzzled the back of her neck, breathing in her sent. "The first means we are betrothed." He nipped her ear.

He could hear Erlic clear his throat and his mother groan. He grinned as he then finished the second braid. "This, is premature, as I have not built our home, or in our case the room in your honor."

"Adad says I cannot stay the nights with you until you do."

"I let you have this now, my King, but she is right. I will not leave her to your care until you fulfill that task," Erlic clarified.

Kíli nodded in acknowledgement and then pressed a kiss to her temple and chuckled. "Our courting and wedding are completely out of order." Then he sighed. "The third is given when I give you my name." He leaned in close and whispered his secret name as he completed the braid. "May you keep it safe so we know each other in the Halls of Waiting."

Lady Miri gasped and whispered something to Erlic. He could hear Erlic soothe her.

"Do I now give you mine?" She turned to look at him.

He couldn't help but smile, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "Aye, you do."

He closed his eyes as she nuzzled his ear. Then he heard it, softer than a breath, her secret name. It brought a deep feeling of contentment to him as the bond they shared from their original Elven wedding deepened.

She leaned back and smiled, her eyes locked on his. "May you keep it safe so we know each other in the Halls of Waiting."

I have called my Amad the Princess Dís, your Adad Lord Erlic, and Amad Lady Miri to witness our marriage promise.

"I promise from this day forth that I am your husband. That I will care for you until I no longer draw breath and I will greet you in the Halls of Mahal when we shall both be called there."

She frowned. "I do not know what I am to say."

He sighed. "I suppose you don't." He looked into her eyes. "If it is your will to, you say pretty much what I did, Amrâlimê."

"I promise from this day forth that I am your wife. That I will care for you until I no longer draw breath and I will greet you in the Halls of Mahal when we shall both be called there."

He fastened the bead to the last braid. He then kissed the ring with his sigil Mahal had placed on her hand. "Though this should have also been crafted by my own hand and placed here now, I think being it is Mahal's work and gift, it will remain."

He looked at their witnesses. "Amad, Lord Erlic, Lady Miri. I thank you for bearing witness, but you are dismissed now."

Dís moved forward and placed her forehead on first her son's and then Tauriel's. "Mahal bless you both. Welcome to the Line of Durin Tauriel."

Erlic then came forward. "Wed though you may be. I would like to see the two of you still observe the rest of the courtship rituals. They are for the benefit of you both learning about each other."

"We will." Kíli placed a hand on Erlic's shoulder and squeezed.

Miri was last. "Mahal bless you both. We give our daughter unto your line."

"And I thank you for the honor," he said with a kiss on her cheek.

Once their parents were gone he pulled Tauriel into a passionate kiss. He found the urgency to lay with her increase as he tugged at the buttons on her dress. He felt her hands tugging at his own clothing just as urgent.

He pressed her back onto the bed and hovered above her a moment. "Amrâlimê, you are ready?"

She arched up beneath him and guided him in as her mouth found his. He lost himself in her warmth. His senses were full of her.

He collapsed on her spent, then rolled to the side cradling her to him as he worked to calm his breathing. He kissed her gently and whispered in her ear. "Our little Princess will now grow my Queen." He laid his hand across her lower belly.

"Our daughter's song has faded, but she was happy not distressed." Tauriel's face held a smile of contentment. "She has been conceived a second time and is now fully a Child of Aulë."

Soon the young lovers fell into blissful sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay! I got another chapter done. Ok, might be a bit before I post again as I'm going to work on contest here I was invited to post to for a Valentine's One-shot. So, once I post it I'll tag it for what it is. :-D

Next up in this will be Erlic dealing with the council and the coronation, those should fill out the next two to three chapters depending on what the muse gives me.

Thank you for **Choaticmom** for now favoriting the story as weel as following. :-D

Hand on heart,

Nenithiel


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dís left her son's bedchamber with tears in her eyes. Kíli's simple wedding was not worthy his current station. The last should have been in front of all of Erebor the two of them in full royal regalia, he with his crown already and ending with crowning her his queen.

It somewhat amused her that her son's wedding was just as simple as her own to his father, though more private. _Oh, Jory, I wish you could have known our youngest dwarfling._

"Dís?" Miri placed a hand on her shoulder. Dís looked into her worried eyes.

"It is nothing," she had to chuckle at that, she sounded like Kíli, "At least for the moment. I am happy for them. I'm just missing for too many. Though he's still here, I've lost him as well to his wife."

Miri pulled her into an embrace. "I know how painful it was to lose Elís. I cannot imagine all the loss you have faced. You have not lost your son to her. Both our families have gained."

"Thank you." Dís returned the embrace.

Grund answered the knock at the outer door. Ten very familiar faces crowded into the sitting room. Dís wiped her eyes and took a deep breath as she looked at her son's Council, the remaining members of her brother's quest.

"Where's the lass," Dwalin looked around.

Erlic cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. I was going to send word that the King's meeting with the councils is canceled. "He's been ordered to rest."

"I see both their chaperones here, and no sign of the lass," Balin scratched his head, "Would someone answer Dwalin's question?"

Dís looked back at Kíli's door. "She's with her husband."

Balin looked between the three parents that stood before the bedchamber door and then over at Grund and Shar the young couples current servants and erstwhile chaperones. "I thought the Council of Lords had agreed they were not yet wed and would in twenty-two years."

The muffled sounds from the bedchamber caused a lot of nervous shuffling and mutterings. There was no doubt the couple were consummating their current wedding. It was not something Dís had ever wished to know about her son. Oh she knew, by Mahal, as did all of Ered Luin that Kíli was no innocent. Still, his actual liaisons were not something she wanted firsthand knowledge on.

"I will deal with the Council on that," Erlic asserted. "I will not go against Mahal's wishes for those two. I will not be the cause of the loss of such a precious soul."

"Yer not makin' sense, Milord," Dwalin growled.

"Tauriel arrived in my care already wearing Kíli's marriage band made and put on her hand by Mahal," Dís stepped forward. "And since she's arrived the Council has acted to force our newer customs on a marriage already blessed. Her body is ready to conceive and to not lose the child that was lost when Tauriel's elven body died, it must be now or their daughter is truly lost to them. So she claims Mahal spoke to her."

"Óin," Balin turned to the old healer and spoke into his trumpet, "You were there with Gar when the Elven healer examined her body. Was she with child?"

"Aye, it was decided not to mention it." Óin bowed his head, "Kíli's health and mental state were too compromised to add that burden to the lad's grieving. We would have buried the lad with the others."

"Sûlindiel wanted him to rest. His heart evidently wasn't beating properly to her satisfaction. She didn't even want what is going on now to happen, but I assured her Kíli would rest after," Erlic rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Now, I have to go move the Council of Lords' meeting back to the Council Chamber and explain why we will need to find the Queen's crown for the coronation as well."

"Begging your pardon, milord," Ori shuffled forward, "If you and the Lady Miri are our new Queen's parents can I draw a portrait of you with her for the records?"

"I will arrange a sitting with you after I deal with the Council." He then turned to Miri, "Come, I'll walk you back to our rooms."

Miri shook her head. "I will keep Dís company."

Balin turned to the rest of Kíli's council. "Well lads, we may not have the issues we needed Kíli's rulings on, but we have an important change to his Coronation to address." He motioned the group out the door.

Erlic followed behind leaving the dams and three servants in the sitting room.

Balin turned to address Grund, "We'll need the proof of consummation." He then closed the door behind him.

Dís looked over at Grund. "Could you have a light lunch brought here?"

"Milady," he nodded and left to fulfill the request.

Dís collapsed into her grandfather's old chair. She was relieved that all was now quiet form her son's bedchamber. "I am too young to be a grandmother."

Miri took the other seat. "I suppose this will make our second grandchild. Once you get used to the idea you can't wait to hold them in your arms as you did your own babes."

"It is not so much Tauriel I have lost him to." She stared into the flames. _They would need the soiled bedsheets._ She frowned in distaste. "He no longer belongs to me, nor does he belong to her alone. It is the people of Erebor directly, and all the dwarves in general I have lost my dear boy to. He's ever their servant now, though he now rules them."

"He will still need you, Dís." Miri leaned forward. "I know you no longer had your parents, nor did your Jory have his. You will see. What you could not do that he still can, is seek out his amad when he's frustrated with the demands of his marriage and the Kingdom. Erlic when he did not understand the moods my first pregnancy brought on would seek his amad as has Erdin until we came here." She then smiled. "And just wait until we can hold that babe in our arms.

"I wonder what it would have been like, had Tauriel survived and Kíli was gone. Could I have loved their daughter or would I have let Thorin's distaste for elves poison my heart against my only grandchild," tears flowed free down her face.

#

Kíli's Council filed into the council chamber and took their seats. "In the absence of Kíli, I, Balin, call this meeting to order."

Balin looked about the room, his gaze fell on Dori. "As Seneschal, I need you to make sure the Queen matches Kíli in dress and find the Queen's crown. He'll need to crown her after he is crowned."

"I have more of the fabrics used in Kíli's Royal vestments, I will need to get her measurements and enlist her maid to help." Dori nodded. "As to the crown, Glóin?"

"It was lost with the last Queen. We identified the lad's Great-grandmother's remains by what was left of it. I will release the metal and gems required to fashion a new one." Glóin lowered his head in respect for the previous Queen's death.

Bifur stood up. "I will locate a jeweler amongst the crafters. We've had several arrive from Ered Luin."

"Does anyone have anything we have not sent to Kíli in writing that needs addressing today?"

There was a lot of head shaking and mumbled 'no's.'

"Do we have anything we have sent him that can't wait until tomorrow?"

More shaking of heads.

"Then, we are adjourned for the day. Tomorrow, I suspect we shall be meeting in Kíli's chambers to further the business of the Kingdom and to the lad's annoyance inspecting his sheets along with the Council of Lords." He sighed. "Mahal, give the lad the strength to hold his temper. This should go better than examining her body had."

#

"That lad is not crowned King yet, he needs to learn we are not here at his whim to change the Councils meetings at his leisure," Lord Grindle fumed, "It is bad enough the disgraceful way his Uncle treated my sister, Idrís. Has the Elder Line of Durin lost all respect for the rest of us in their exile?"

"There were circumstances that led to both changes, it was not at a whim, as you put it Lord Grindle," Erlic stood resolute. "Now, take your seat."

"Lord Erlic, if you would remind our young King that he still has a duty to play court to all of our daughters that were presented to him until he is betrothed. He may find he is better suited to one of our daughters," Lord Hagen pleaded.

"Ah, yes, that." Erlic raised an eyebrow. "I believe you speak of his familial treatment of Tauriel and kiss during their dance. That has been handled."

"Good, my Cami deserves better treatment than to be dismissed without a chance of even proper courting."

"Lord Hagen, Cami is a sweet dam. But, she was out of the running the moment Mahal's gift arrived." Erlic raised an eyebrow.

"Pah, the lad barely knew the elf to begin with. I know the vote favored Tauriel, but the lad has had no time to get to know Cami." Hagen crossed his arms.

"Lord Sífir," Erlic looked to him, "You have nothing to say this time?"

"Ailís has chosen to not wed, but wishes to serve Dís until Kíli's marriage to Tauriel, then serve her," he bowed his head, "It is hard to see my daughter broken with Fíli's death. The lad was right though, taking her to wife would have been eternally painful to both of them." He looked over at Hagen. "I would rather it was Cami that becomes his Queen."

"I have a question for you three," Erlic looked at each, "How can we claim to be the Children of Mahal and yet, ignore what he has set before us? It was your daughters that brought attention to the marriage band bearing Kíli's sigil that Mahal crafted and placed on her hand."

"She wears what," Lord Hagen exploded. "Did you not have her remove it?"

"Shamefully, I did ask her to remove it until Kíli could place it on her hand. She became terrified when she tried. The poor lass had never felt the need for actual sleep and thought Mahal was calling her back for attempting to remove it because he spoke in her mind, asking if she now rejected him."

"Blasphemy!" Grindle slammed his fist on the table.

"I would think the blasphemy is that we all," Erlic lowered his head, "yes, I included, have ignored that Mahal sent his wife back to him. Not his betrothed. His wife."

Lord Mûlka shook his head. "He is too young to wed. I accept she is his betrothed as willed by Mahal, but his wife?"

"Lord Mûlka is right, how could she be his wife when our own customs say he's too young, perhaps in twelve as most of us live by instead of his familial custom," Brun spoke calm and measured.

"Wha' er ya' no' telling us Erlic," Dáin leaned back in his chair.

"While Dís and I supervised their visit earlier it became evident Kíli was reacting to Tauriel's cycle like any bonded dwarrow would." He looked at all to them. "Yes, bonded as he's been to her since he lay with her as an Elf."

"Cycle," Dáin laughed. "Ye sayin' she began her cycle withou' him laying with her as a dam? That Mahal has already opened her ta him?"

"He insisted on wedding her first in Dwarrow fashion, Dís, myself, and Miri bore witness to them not only making their promise to the each other, but the exchange of their secret names. Mahal gave us hers last night."

"Wedding her first," Hagen screamed. "You did not need to let them lie together now; she could have been given medicinals to quite her cycle until they were wed in proper time."

"I could not do that to them once I learned it was to preserve the soul of the child they already conceived," Erlic closed his eyes, "Tauriel heard Mahal again, it had to be now or their daughter would be lost to them. The elf was with child when she passed."

Sífir narrowed his eyes. "Pray to Mahal the child that is born after today is daughter or we'll have a great reordering of this Council."

"I shu' hope checkin' the lad's sheets goes better tha' checkin' her body did," Dáin smacked the table and laughed. "Think if tha lad hanna been laid up he would of gutted the lot of us."

"Dáin, at times it is hard to believe you hold the station you do." Erlic shook his head.

* * *

 **AlN:** And here is Chapter 17. I have two new one-shots set in the past of this AU for the Road Goes Ever On forum's Valentines One-Shot contest I receive on invite to do. One is Dis and Jory when the met and married and is called, "My Heart Sings for You." The second is Fili and Ailis, with a little bit of Kili and Elis titled "Complications of the Heart."

Thank you to the new followers **RemiSparklez, galad6,** and **killjackunzel** as well as the new followers who also favorited **Luinwen-2013** and **xXAyula-ChanXx.**

Hand on heart to all of you,

Nenithiel


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Tauriel stirred after awhile. It was both a strange and comforting feeling to have Kíli next to her as she'd slept. She rolled over in his arms. Her movement didn't even cause a stir so deep in sleep her love was.

She studied his face in sleep. Gone were the lines that creased his brow when he was awake. But unlike the placidness of his face in the brief time he'd been dead, there movement under his eyelids and there was a color to it. Not the sickly pallor when she'd healed him from his morgul wound, yet not the healthy color it should be.

Tauriel nestled in close to hear his breathing and heart beat. His breathing kept catching, like he couldn't get a full breath in, his heart at least had a strong beat, if a bit erratic. She sighed deeply before extracting herself from his hold and nudged him until he rolled onto his back.

Still he did not wake, but at least his breath came easier and his color soon improved. Tauriel brushed his hair from his eyes and kissed his brow.

The bedcovers pooled about her waist as she sat in bed watching Kíli sleep and left his torso bare. She ran her hand across his broad and muscular chest, the hair tickled her palm. She let a finger trail down his sternum to the scar where he'd been pierced by the spike on Bolg's mace.

She felt her own breath hitch as a vision of the blow played out in her mind. Tauriel then traced the surgical scar that led from the healed puncture and around his side. The extent of the damage brought tears to her eyes. What pain had she willed him back to endure?

Tauriel's hand then caressed down his stomach the finer dusting of hair there was softer than his beard and chest. Their first time together they'd only shed their lower clothing and the frantic struggle to undress earlier hadn't left time for her to admire his form. She had seen elven males undressed before, but to see the difference in Kíli's solid hair covered form compared to the more lithe muscle and hairlessness of the elves was quite the contrast. She could see despite is bulk he was just as lean an as any elf she'd known. His bulk more from his toned muscles and heavier frame.

What must he look like when he hadn't been bedridden? She found herself shivering at the thought of him more filled out as she felt warmth in her belly. She smiled at the desire she felt for him. It was less urgent a feeling, more her attraction to him than the drive to mate she'd felt earlier.

Her hand found its way to just above her womb. Their daughter was growing there now. She sighed in contentment before sliding out of the bed. She kissed her sleeping love once more, this time on his warm lips, before dressing and leaving him to his much needed rest.

#

Kíli felt confused and disconnected. There was no sense of the normal discomfort that seemed to be his constant companion since he was wounded in battle. He seemed to stand in mist. When he looked down at himself he didn't seem solid.

"Wha?" His voice was swallowed up by the surrounding mist.

A voice, deep and resonate sounded around him. "You should not be here Son of Durin, return."

"Who's there?"

"My child, this is no place for the living."

"Mahal?" Kíli's voice was a mere whisper.

"Yes, my child."

Kíli fell to his knees. "Thank you for returning Tauriel to me and our daughter."

"It does no good if you linger here," a deep rumbling chuckle shook the area where Kíli knelt, "What troubles you my son?"

Kíli frowned. "Troubles me? I miss my nadad and my uncle. I fear I cannot live up to the responsibilities they have left me."

"You may have a moment with them, then you must return. The living have no place here."

The mist faded and Kíli saw once again the columns that had surrounded him before he was returned to life. Then Fíli coalesced into view. "Fee!"

"Kee, nadadith?" Fíli ran and pulled him into an embrace.

Kíli could see though Fíli looked solid his own form was transparent, evidence he hovered between life and death while he was here. "I've missed you, Nadad."

"I've missed you too, imp," Fíli placed his forehead against his, "but I prefer missing you than for you to wait here."

"Until yesterday, I was so lonely. Mahal returned Tauriel to me as a dwarrowdam, she had died."

Fíli pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Mahal did that?"

"Aye, stupid of me when Balin had lectured me all those times, but I, uhm, well," he scratched his head, "you see, uh, I wed her after Smaug's attack."

Fíli slapped Kíli on the shoulder. "Nadadith, I cannot say the news surprises me. You were so smitten."

"Fee, I don't think I'm ready for what happens in a week. They'll crown me. It should be Uncle or you, not me," he looked down at his feet, "I was never meant to be King."

"Nadadith, you underestimate yourself," Fíli pulled him close again.

"The Council nearly forced a marriage on me. Ailís mourns you."

Fíli nodded, a look of sorrow on his face.

As Kíli buried his face into his brother's neck he heard his uncle clear his throat. He peeked around his brother. "Hello, Uncle."

"Kíli." Thorin stood there an eyebrow raised.

"Uhm."

"Stop acting like a dwarfling. I admit, hearing your confession to your brother about the elf is disappointing, but I couldn't be more proud of the dwarf you are. If Mahal, blessed the two of you I cannot fault that troublesome heart of yours." Thorin opened his arms.

Kíli disentangled himself from his brother and went to Thorin. "I wish I was more prepared for the crown. I don't want to dishonor you."

"Lad, I should have taken care to train you as I had Fíli." Thorin gave Kíli a hard pat on the back. "It is my failing, not yours. I have faith in you my sister-son. Go back to your wife and our people."

Kíli nodded as everything faded around him. He became aware again of the pains that plagued him. He stirred and opened his eyes to see Tauriel ready to slip out the door.

He reached out to her. "Amrâlimê?"

She turned and smiled at him. "I didn't mean to wake you, Amrâlumê."

"You didn't."

"I'll go clean up and have lunch brought in," she opened the door, "rest a bit longer."

Kíli nodded as he let his eyes close again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry there has been such a delay. I was busy with doing programming for a local convention that was held last weekend. But, I'm back!

Thank you for all the reviews and I wish I had time to figure out who to thank of any new followers. Hopefully I'll have an other chapter up soon after this. :-)

Hand on heart,

Nenithiel


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Much to Tauriel's annoyance she found herself ushered from Kíli's suite once she emerged from his bed chamber. It wasn't that she hadn't planned to go back to the suite of rooms she shared with her adoptive parents to bathe. It was the fact, she was informed she was now scheduled to meet with a midwife and then had social obligations with the other daughters of the Lords and would not be returning to Kíli this day.

She sat on her bed in her nightshift fresh from her bath when a knock sounded on her door. "Yes?"

"Milady, the midwife has arrived," Shar's voice called out through the thick wooden door.

"Fine," Tauriel huffed, "Send her in."

The door opened and a greying dam entered the room. "Audra, at your service, Highness."

Tauriel's eyes widened as she shook her head. "I am not so important."

Audra raised an eyebrow. "Did you not just wed our young King?"

A smile spread across Tauriel's face as she tugged at the last two beads Kíli had braided into her hair. "That I did."

"Then you are Queen my dear and are most definitely important." She approached the bed. "I understand you lay with him in cycle we will need to observe the child's development."

"It was a mere few hours ago," Tauriel rolled her eyes, "How is it possible to observe anything yet?"

Audra laughed. "True, milady, but to observe we need to know from where we are starting. There are some initial changes that confirm a successful conception." She motioned for Tauriel to lie back. "Now if you could lift your shift for me."

Tauriel hiked her shift up baring herself up to her belly. Audra's hands were firm yet gentle as she palpated her stomach. "What exactly are you feeling for?"

"The position of your womb, it will be easier to locate as the changes begin." She traced a dark line leading down from Tauriel's navel. "This is one of the first, along with the abatement of the symptoms of your cycle. Congratulations, my Queen, you are indeed with child. If all goes well, you and the King shall welcome your child around December next year."

"How often do I have to be examined?"

"I will examine you weekly, Milady."

"So often? For so long?"

Audra chuckled. "Aye, childbearing is a very blessed journey, one that is closely watched as children are so rare and precious." She pulled Tauriel's shift down. "Doubly so when it is the child of our King and his Queen." She frowned. "How long are Elven pregnancies? I know the women of the Race of Men are half as long."

"The same as the Race of Men. Why twice as long for dwarves?"

"I suppose because we are Mahal's children, rather than Eru's." Audra shrugged. "I shall examine you next the morning of the Coronation, easier than taking you from the festivities after."

#

Sûlindiel entered Kíli's room behind Grund as he brought in Kíli's lunch. She observed the young dwarf as she approached. He had propped himself up so he was seated and he was reading through a stack of scrolls. His expression was rather sullen. He set the scroll he was reading aside as the door closed behind her.

"Tschh!" He glowered at his visitors. "Tauriel has not returned?"

"No, Milord," Grund answered as he sat the tray on the bedside table. "She is in lessons with the other dams."

He huffed in annoyance, and then fixed his gaze on her. "I suppose you want my shirt off again?"

"If you would, Milord, it will make listening to your lungs and heart easier," Sûlindiel inclined her head.

Kíli sighed deeply, a sound she found reassuring as this time it didn't bring on a coughing fit as it had in the past. A sign his lungs were likely still clear. He pulled his shirt off and beckoned her to approach.

She took out her trumpet and began her examination, much as she had earlier. After a few moments, she nodded. "Lungs sound good and strong. Better than I've heard in fact. Tauriel's presence is having a positive effect on you. As to your heart, still not as steady as I'd hoped. At least now that you aren't in a state of arousal, it is no longer rapid. It is however, still irregular."

Kíli grimaced.

Sûlindiel turned to Grund. "Up the dose of the pastilles by a half."

"Milady." Grund bowed.

Sûlindiel looked to Kíli. "I'll check on you in the evening."

He nodded as he pulled his nightshirt back on.

#

Tauriel could hear the other dams giggling on the other side of the door. She frowned at Shar as she opened the door to usher her in. A glance at the guards escorting them made it obvious she wasn't going to be able to go back to Kíli. "Milady, the others are expecting us." Shar gestured through the door.

"Fine." Tauriel moved past Shar and into the room.

Braita was the first to glance up from her work on a narrow loom. "Tauriel, welcome. Come." The older dam beckoned. "I was just setting this up for you."

"For me?" Tauriel furrowed her brow. "Why?"

Cami looked up from lace she was making, the hook in her hand paused. "Evidently, there isn't enough trim with your int...Oh!"

Braita raised her head and looked at Tauriel again. "Four beads? Surely not made by his hand."

Ailís entered from another door, a measuring tape in hand. "Did your father's not tell you both?" She walked up to Tauriel and knelt down. "My Queen, I pledge myself as your handmaid if you will accept me."

"How can they be wed?" Cami shook her head. "This is a joke, surely."

Braita chuckled. "No wonder there was suddenly a shortage of Kíli's royal trim, and no wonder you," she pointed at Cami, "Were instructed to make lace for a color and cuffs."

"It is no joke, Cami." Ailís looked up at Tauriel from where she still knelt. "Kíli wed Tauriel as was Mahal's will."

"Ailís, I don't know what to say." Tauriel looked into the other dam's eyes.

"Yes or no." Ailís smiled. "Do you accept my service or reject it."

"Accept." Tauriel glanced at Shar where she now sat with the other maids preparing supplies for their mistresses.

"Shar is in service to your father's house, not Kíli's. That and she is a maid, not a handmaid." Ailís stood. "I've been asked to take your measurements, Milady, for your dress."

"Dress?"

"For the Coronation, you will stand with your husband when he is crowned, and he will crown you." Ailís held up the tape in her hand.

"Is that why Adad was so upset," Cami mused. "Mahal's blessing, Tauriel!"

"I'll get the trim started while you measure her," Braita grinned.

#

After Kíli had finished eating, Grund helped him to the bath he'd drawn in the large copper tub. Kíli settled down into the steaming water.

Kíli watched from the alcove that housed the bath, its heavy curtain open, as Grund stripped his bedding. The fur and the down stuffed quilt put aside, he then folded the bottom sheet and set it aside in a basket. _Why fold a dirty sheet?_ The rest of the bedding went into the wicker basket that held his wash. _Why the second basket?_

He then watched as Grund dressed the bed with fresh linens before replacing the fur and quilt. His duty done Grund then made his way over to Kíli. "I'm afraid I will need to take out the braids she placed in your hair, Milord Kíli."

Kíli huffed. "If you must."

"Easier to wash your hair, perhaps, she can be sent for to braid it again before she retires to her room," Grund began removing the beads and braids.

Kíli lay back in the tub giving Grund easier access for his task. "I have the strangest marriage in the history of our people; I'm sure of it."

"You wed an elf to begin with; this is just now a revelation?"

"I concede the argument." Kíli chuckled and then sighed. "Why did you fold the one sheet and put it in different basket?"

"Lord Balin's request," Kíli could feel Grund tug at his hair as her continued to remove the braids. "As simple and intimate your wedding was today, my King, it was a Royal wedding."

"Balin wants to see my dirty sheet," he scowled, "because I had a wedding?"

"Aye, and both full councils."

"Wha-OW!" Kíli shot upright only to have his hair pulled, causing him to fall back with a splash.

Grund sighed. "Proof that you consummated the wedding. It is a custom that was adopted from the Royalty of the Race of Men for marriages of dwarrow of your station." Grund tugged the last braid free. "Other than to assure our allies that the wedding is valid in their eyes I see no reason for it, not with the bonding between a dwarrow and his dam."

"Tell me they will not examine Tauriel again as well," he snarled.

"Nay, not in so intimate a fashion I heard was done before the burial of her elven body," Grund pushed Kíli forward so he could begin wetting his hair with a ladle. "And not because you wed her today." The first ladle full of water poured over Kíli's head. "You lay with her in her cycle. She's been assigned her midwife to tend her until the child is born."

Kíli's face softened at the thought of his unborn daughter. "I cannot wait until I can hold her in my arms."

He sat contemplating how he could get his wife in his bed beside him where she belonged at night as Grund washed his hair. Tears slipped down his face. "How will I bring my wife to my side when I am so broken? How can I build her room?"

"You need only have a hand in it; you do not have to build it by your hands alone." Grund rinsed the soap from Kíli's hair. "Have you an idea of what you want to present her with?"

"As an elf, stars and their light were precious to her," Kíli's voice was soft. Not a whisper, just full of thought. "I was thinking a room that mimics the night sky or a place on the mountain's side where she could go to watch her stars."

"Either would be quite a feat, milord." Grund began scrubbing Kíli's back. "I shall round up some engineers and artisans for you to discuss your ideas with."

Kíli's face split into a large rakish grin. "Thank you, Grund."

#

Tauriel sat before the loom, Braita guiding her hand as she learned to weave the pattern that belonged to Kíli. She'd had to undo much of her work several times.

"Just find the rhythm," Braita chuckled, "In your long Elven life, did you not weave anything?"

"Never," Tauriel huffed, "Am I expected to do these things now?" She waved her free hand around the room.

Cami continued to not the silk thread into lace, while Ailís had marked out the pattern on the backside of the material for the dress and was no cutting out the pieces.

"Many a dwarrowdam spins, weaves, and sows. Fewer knit or crochet and even fewer bother with lace making." Braita continued to guide Tauriel's hand.

"You?" Tauriel tried to commit the pattern she was weaving to memory.

"Obviously, I weave. My spinning is not worth mentioning, it's as course as any homespun. I can sew, but don't ask me to knit or crochet, I can't seem to keep steady tension on the yarn." Braita let go Tauriel's hands.

Tauriel continued passing the shuttles of Deep blue and gold thread through the weft of the trim. Soon she realized she had repeated the pattern several times on her own. "Oh, look."

Braita placed a hand on Tauriel's shoulder and squeezed. "Not so hard, now."

"No." Tauriel beamed.

"Do a few more repeats of the pattern and we'll take a break to teach you some dances."

#

Erlic sat in his chair drawing on his pipe when Tauriel returned with Shar. "You look tired daughter."

"I am, Adad." Tauriel yawned.

"Go," he pointed to her bedchamber, "rest. You'll want to be up early to spend time with Kíli before his council meetings and your history lesson."

He watched her brow furrow in annoyance. "Why can I not spend more time with him?"

"In time my dear, in time."

She huffed as she disappeared through her door.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, another chapter after a long time with none. I've decided that conception itself releases a hormone that affects the mother. Kili is not going to like having his dirty bed linen passed around for all to see. Knowing they'll look at it is already peeving him off, but when they do...

Hopefully it won't be too long before I have another chapter up.

Nenithiel


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kíli looked up from the scroll he was reading as he heard the door to his bedchamber open. His smile bloomed across his face as he saw Tauriel in the doorway.

"Amrâlimê, it is good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well, my husband." She walked into the room, Ailís trailing behind her.

"Ailís? Is there something the matter?" Kíli frowned.

"Nay, Milord," she answered with an incline of her head, "I have pledged my service as handmaid to the Queen."

Kíli's face softened as he closed his eyes, a few tears escaping down his cheek.

"Kíli?" Tauriel moved to the bed and brushed his tears away.

He opened his eyes and looked into Tauriel's. A look of concern etched on her face. Kíli reached up and caressed her cheek. "I'm fine. I just miss my brother."

"I'm sorry, Milord, I shall wait in the sitting room." Ailís curtsied.

"Ailís, you have nothing to apologize for and you, my dear, have no need to address me so formally," he held a hand out towards her, "You are my nadad's beloved, though he is lost to us."

She moved to Kíli's bedside to stand beside Tauriel and placed her hand in Kíli's outstretched hand.

He grasped it and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and placing his forehead on hers. "I should have called you sister someday and it should be you that eventually became Queen. Thank you for standing by Tauriel."

"With Fíli gone there is no one for me, but you hold a special place in my heart as his nadadith, as my friend, and the one my dearest friend loved. May Mahal keep her and Fíli safe in his halls."

Kíli started at her words. "What Fee told me was true then and not him teasing me? Elís had chosen me?"

"Aye." Ailís glanced over at Tauriel with a knowing smile.

Her glance drew his own eyes to his love. "Much would be different had she lived," he caught Tauriel's hand in his other, "I would have died in Lake Town of a Morgul wound, leaving her to mourn as well." His brow knit together. "My lovely wife here would still be an elf and in Thranduil's guard, for I would not have tried to win an elf's heart." He shook his head and sighed. "No sense on dwelling on 'might have beens.'"

"Arda would be a sadder place, Amrâlumê, had you left it." Tauriel leaned her forehead against Kíli's.

Ailís pulled back from the royal couple. "I will keep Dís company in the sitting room."

"When I am free of this bed, Milady, you shall dine with the family in my quarters. We'll remember those lost." Kíli nodded to her.

Ailís smiled as she shut the door behind her.

"We are alone, Amrâlimê," Kíli brushed a kiss against Tauriel's lips as his hand wandered down to her belly to rest.

"Yes, and it looks I need to get you ready for your audience with the Councils later," she tugged at an unruly lock of hair.

Kíli groaned. "I'd rather spend the day alone with you."

"Adad informed me I have lessons with my tutors today." She reached for the brush on his bedside table and crawled onto the bed, "Braita taught me to weave your trim yesterday."

"Did she?" He turned to look at Tauriel only to have her turn his head back around as she worked at the tangles. He sighed and leaned back into the brush strokes, his eyes closing in contentment.

"She did. It is for my dress." She pressed a kiss to the top of his head eliciting a happy hum from Kíli. "Cami is making lace for it and Ailís is sewing the dress."

"I'm certain you will be beautiful in it." He reached behind trailing his fingers down her face. "Grund is talking with engineers and artisans for me, so I can start on the room."

"Oh? Can I know what you plan or is it a surprise?" She continued to untangle his hair.

"It's not a secret, but once I know which I will be doing I'll tell you." He smiled. "I want to make sure it is done before our daughter arrives."

"That would be good." He could feel her start to braid a section of his hair. "A midwife confirmed my pregnancy yesterday. I did not know anyone could do such the day of conception except for an Elven mother, not carrying a child half-dwarven."

Kíli chuckled. "I fear I did not pay enough attention to such lessons, as I never expected to marry."

"That makes two of us then." She held out a hand for a bead, which Kíli handed her.

"What will we name her, this blessed gift of ours?"

Tauriel didn't answer; she just continued to braid Kíli's hair. By the time he'd handed her the third bead and she had still said nothing he found himself frowning. "Tauriel," his voice was pleading.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back against her.

"About?"

"Mananna," She nuzzled his ear, "at least I think."

Kíli scowled and huffed. "What is mananna? Is that something elven?"

She giggled in his ear. "Not what, who, and somewhat elven. The meaning though not perfect would be 'blessed gift,' but the form is wrong for a name."

"Our daughter then?" He straightened in her embrace.

"Possibly."

Kíli turned in Tauriel's arms and laid her back gently against the bed. He then kissed her belly. "Hello, Mananna. I can't wait to meet you my little one."

Tauriel laughed. "Then it is settled. Now let me up so I can finish your braids."

#

Tauriel happily shared a plate with Kíli for lunch. They were just finishing taking turns feeding each other when Grund knocked on the door and then poked his head in. "Pardon, but both your Council and the Council of Lords have arrived, My King."

She watched Kíli's face fall, now that he had to attend to business rather than enjoy time with her. "See them in," he huffed.

"I suppose I should take my leave now, Amrâlumê." She kissed him.

"Not quite yet, daughter," Erlic spoke as he entered. The room was quite full with the seventeen dwarves that filed in from the combined councils and Grund behind them.

"Is there a reason everyone is here at the same time," Kíli inquired, an eyebrow raised.

Balin cleared his throat. "To, I'm sorry lad, lassie, examine the proof the marriage is consummated."

Tauriel turned to Kíli, the glower on his face caused her to frown and tuck her skirt close about her legs and frown. "What does he mean?"

"They want to look at the sheet from our marriage bed yesterday," he growled. "Why, my Lords, are we holding to this non-dwarrow custom?"

"Those of us on the Council of Lords have all submitted to it in the past, it won't take long," Erlic sighed.

"As far as I am concerned, once that crown is on my head, I will abolish this custom." Tauriel watched him sit straight up, his chin high. "This will be the last time any dwarrow does this," Kíli snarled.

"Grund?" Balin turned to Kíli's body servant.

Grund nodded and produced the basket holding the soiled sheet. Tauriel felt her skin grow hot as it was removed and passed around amongst the assembled dwarrow. Kíli's grip on her hand was almost too tight and she could hear him seething under his breath.

Her mind was so numb from the indignity of what she just witnessed that she wasn't even sure when she'd fled the room in utter embarrassment. Both Dís and Ailís looked at her in awkward silence.

She could hear Kíli cursing in Khuzdul.

Ailís took her arm, "Why don't we go get some fresh air before you meet with your tutor?"

Tauriel could only nod.

* * *

 **A/N:** And I'm on a roll. :-) An other chapter up after a life got in the way of posting.

Thank you to my new follower, **LoriSandoval.**

Nenithiel


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It nearly broke Erlic's heart to see his adopted daughter flee her husband's room horrified. Kíli was right; this was an adopted custom that needed to end. He couldn't even meet the young King's eyes at the moment.

The colorful curses Kíli had hurled at them when Tauriel had broken free of his grip and ran out of the room were extensive. Kíli's own council had only given the sheet a cursory glance to satisfy the protocol.

Dáin, Brun, and Mûlka had also barely looked at it. It was when it got to Hagen, and he began examining in as much detail as he could that the embarrassment Tauriel was exhibiting reached the point she could no longer stay in the room.

Despite Kíli's cursing Sífir and Grindle also examined the sheet far too critically. Erlic took it from Grindle with a cursory glance before tossing it back in the basket Grund held.

Erlic looked at the glowering young King. Kíli was trying to calm his breathing, so upset he'd become. He then turned to face the Dwarf Lords. "Was it necessary to make this more invasive than need be?"

"You have to admit, Erlic," Grindle held up his hands, "that the claim of a dwarrowdam cycling when she had not yet lain with a dwarrow is highly unusual. I must say, the evidence that she went to his bed virgin and ready to conceive is in truth evident on the sheet." Grindle looked at Kíli. "You win Erlic. Your claim in council yesterday that Mahal returned his wife is proven. I still say the child better be a daughter or there will be a vote to see who heads the Council."

Erlic sighed. "You forget something critical in this. The exile of Durin's line has ended. On Midsummer we witness the crowning of King Kíli, our High King. He heads this council once that happens. He has the option to name a representative rather than sit on it and can name who leads the council in his stead."

Hagen frowned. "I would have preferred to see my daughter join the Line of Durin than a former elf. She was cheated a chance to be properly courted."

Kíli huffed. "Until the death of Thorin and Fíli you all thought me beneath wedding your daughters. So don't pretend this is anything but political posturing."

Erlic looked his King in the eye a moment and then lowered his head in shame. Kíli was right, even if Elís had chosen the lad, it was despite the fact he had not sought to present her to Thorin's younger heir.

"The look on your face, Lord Erlic, tells me you know of Elís' choice." Kíli's tone was cold. "Had she not died what would you have done when she approached me? I'll admit when Fee hinted she was going to announce her choice of me, I thought he was teasing me. I would have been honored had she done so. Of course had that happened, it would be Dáin you'd be crowning instead."

The nervous shuffle of the other dwarves in the room increased the tension. Erlic cleared his throat. "My King, I learned of Elís' choice when I heard Ailís tell Tauriel after she was presented to you. You have been wronged in so many ways."

"And if Elís had not had that accident?"

"It is always the dam's choice ultimately. The fact she intended to choose you, who she was not presented to, above all she was presented speaks of how much you impressed her. You weren't trying for her hand and yet she found you worthy of her heart." Erlic smiled. "She was wiser than your elders. I'm beginning to see who you are, and no one should have marginalized you."

Kíli sighed and swept a hand in front of him. "It's all the past now. We need to move forward." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You are all here now, so why don't we just hold both meetings."

Erlic felt pride in his young King. Not afraid to dress down the Lords that were his elders even sitting in his bed. Not only that, the lad had just took charge of both Councils and he was going to let the lad do it. "A fine idea my King." Erlic inclined his head. "What business would you like to start with?"

"I would like to start with the reports from Erebor's council." Kíli sighed deeply. "But before we do that, Grund, can you see that tea is brought in for everyone. Also, have my mother see to Tauriel."

Grund bowed and left the room.

Erlic watched as Kíli organized the scrolls he had been reviewing in silence. The lad then reached for a journal and opened it. He retrieved his quill and began writing.

"I have read everything presented to me." Kíli looked up. "Mahal knows I had time with being stuck in bed and Lord Erlic keeping Tauriel busy with lessons and duties most of the day."

That elicited a few chuckles amongst the assembled dwarrow, as the young King's tone hinted He'd rather have been spending time with her than doing his work.

"I have also read the reports sent from Dale. Smaug did a great deal of damage to the soil in the area. As the most capable farmers I know of are Hobbits, I am drafting a letter to see if we can manage to coax a few to come help us grow crops in the coming years or find some willing to teach those we can send to them, which is more likely," Kíli sighed. "The question I have for the assembled Lords, is what aid can you send in food stores until we have established ourselves here?"

"Surely there are more pressing needs with repairs, Kíli," Lord Grindle's tone was flippant.

"Lord Grindle, you are not familiar enough with me to address me by my name alone." Erlic watched Kíli straighten up in the bed where he reclined against pillows. "And what good are repairs to structures when my people are starving to death come winter?"

Grindle glared back at Kíli.

"May I suggest we all send for reposts of the state of our own holdings to see what aid we can give Erebor." Erlic looked at each of the assembled Lords. There was a mumble of agreement.

Kíli nodded. "Balin, can you sit with Bombur and Glóin and figure what we can afford to pay for from Rohan? They seem the closest area to get the grains we will need at least."

"Milord." Balin said a smile beaming on his face as he inclined his head.

#

Dís had followed after her distressed daughter-by-marriage and her Handmaid. The three dams made their way to the front gate. Once they were outside the guards assigned to them stood a discrete distance away. Tauriel finally looked at the two with her. "I don't think I have ever been more humiliated in my entire life!"

"What happened, dear?" Dís pulled Tauriel close.

"They were all looking at the dirty linen from Kíli's bed from yesterday. It was embarrassing, but then one of them started spending a great deal of time staring at and he sniffed it!"

"He what!" Dís patted Tauriel's back. "Dear heart, that was uncalled for. No wonder Kíli was cursing as you came out that door."

"Disgusting," Ailís huffed.

"There isn't anything else they can do at this point," Dís smoothed Tauriel's hair. "Kíli will place the Queen's crown on your head in less than a week, and those old badgers won't trouble you again."

"Lord Hagan is just bitter because Kíli won't be wedding his Cami," Ailís tiscked. "Not that Cami wants it. She was willing enough if you hadn't arrived, but no dam wants to be wed to a dwarrow who does not love her."

Dís could feel Tauriel's deep sigh as she held her. She turned her head nestled beneath Dís' chin. "Then what of the ones Braita spoke of that had wed when their loves were lost?"

"Oh, I'm sure the dwarrows they wed did love them. It is the dams that would have been much like Kíli would have been, kind and a friend, but unable to fully love them even with the bond. There had to be bond at least, or they would not have cycled for their new husbands." Ailís shrugged. "I have never heard of it, but Braita is no liar and she has traveled more with her brother."

Dís nodded. "It was common after the loss of Erebor and those lost at Azanulbizar. It isn't widely discussed as it goes against the way Mahal made us," she sighed, "It wasn't continued after we were firmly settled in Ered Luin. Though, Braita's Aunt on her Amad's side was one who had."

"I did not think this is where my history lesson would begin." Tauriel pushed away from Dís and dried her tears.

"Shall we get you to your tutor then?"

"Aye."

The three dams headed back inside, arm in arm with Tauriel in the middle.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok, after this I'll probably be back to one to two updates a week. :-)

Thank you for the **CatherineAgain** and **Nenethiel** (I inspired someone else's name ;-D ) for following the story. :-)

There's few quiet regulars, hope I didn't lose anyone during the lull in posting. Haven't heard from **JP** in a long while before then. Hope you're still reading.

 **Summerald,** I know you're out there even if quiet.

Hand on heart,

Nenithiel


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sûlindiel sat at a desk cross checking her notes on Kíli's progress over the course of his recovery. The new development with his heart bothered her. Then again, how well his heart had been beating even with the damage to it had perplexed her from the beginning.

Now, it was behaving more as she expected for the extent of his injuries. If Óin and Gar hadn't also been confounded by how well Kíli was doing she would have assumed it was the fact he was a dwarf.

What had changed? Tauriel. Her interviews with the dwarves present when Tauriel was awakened after Erlic had mentioned the light all agreed. A golden light had passed from Kíli to a carved statue that came to life. The elleth's fëa had not left Arda. It had remained 'sleeping' within Kíli. A blessing that allowed his survival and one that could only come from Ilúvatar.

Why had they been granted this? Was it the rare love between their races, the child now twice conceived, or both? Sûlindiel found herself wishing they had both survived without the blessing. To have had the chance to see a child born between their two peoples would have been a wonder in itself.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts. "Come."

The door to her office opened and an older dwarrowdam entered and bowed. "Audra, at your service." She straightened from her bow. "I seek your advice."

"Well met, Audra." Sûlindiel stood and inclined her head with her hand on her heart. "I will answer as best I can."

"I am assigned to Tauriel to tend her and the royal babe she carries." The old dam smiled. "I fear what questions or concerns the Queen may have, being she was not born of our people."

"And you wish to know what fears an elven mother would have," she gestured for Audra to sit as she took her own seat.

"Aye, lass." The old midwife sat. "Tauriel already indicated that your own pregnancies are nine mo-"

"Nay, they are a year," Sûlindiel said with a laugh. "As bright a student as she could be, impending motherhood was not a concern for her."

"It is now and with as young as the King and Queen are there is a chance at more than the typical two to three."

"Tauriel's body is no longer elven," the elven healer shrugged, "and being so, what you know of dwarven pregnancy should suffice in the babe's development. As to what I taught, or rather attempted to teach her," Sûlindiel smiled, "is first, an elven mother knows she's conceived because she can hear the child's song from the moment of conception. This evidently was not the case between them. She did not hear it until she was a month gone."

"Other than a song and the obvious changes of a growing belly, what symptoms would she be expecting to happen?"

"Other than having to eat smaller meals and relieve herself more frequently and gaining her milk, nothing until the pains of childbirth begin." Sûlindiel shrugged.

Audra sighed. "So, all the mood swings, fatigue, and sickness will be confusing to her."

"And what of dwarrow? Given her readiness was causing a reaction in Kíli are there other changes in them?"

"He's likely to be very protective of her, more so, until the child's birth. But the greatest change has already happened being they are bonded." Audra stood. "So, it should not affect his further healing."

"May I assist in tending Tauriel through to the birth?"

"It would not normally be done, but given the unique circumstances, aye."

#

Kíli sat at his desk looking over the proposed plans drafted by two engineers and an artisan based on his visions of the room to honor Tauriel. They had debated his two ideas with an occasional question thrown his way until he'd snapped at them the evening before.

Grund set a tankard of ale and a plate of with a warm loaf of bread with butter on the desk. Kíli smiled and leaned back with a sigh. "Thank you, Grund." He took a deep drink of the ale.

"Have you made a decision, Milord Kíli?"

He fidgeted in his chair and huffed. "The room needs to be complete before the birth of my child, as I told them, yet now here I sit undecided."

"I believe your words were 'I would appreciate it if your debate, alone, didn't last until my wife is in labor' Milord."

"Grund, please, when we're alone it's just Kíli." He sighed. "Were you able to learn why Tauriel didn't come before her lessons?"

"She has been with the other dams since early this morning." Grund cleared his throat. "You'll be entertaining all them for a late lunch."

Kíli groaned. "I need to write those letters and choose their gifts."

"Aye," Grund chuckled.

Kíli glared at his servant. "I have no idea how I will make it up that stair, but inform the engineers we will redesign the old watch station into a room to watch the night sky and let the artisan know I want a glass roof and that he may start work on his oversized spy glass."

#

"How can you stand so still?" Ailís shook her head as she made chalk marks on the dress she was fitting Tauriel with.

"I suppose it's because I was an elf," Tauriel said with a hint of laughter.

Braita looked up at Tauriel from measuring the trim she'd been aiding her in weaving. "We have enough to do the basic trimming, if you want the more elaborate design we need more."

"Unless you want to weave it, what is finished will have to do," Ailís frowned. "Cami, what of the lace?"

"It is nearly finished." The youngest dwarrowdam held up her work. "Though it will have to wait for tomorrow."

Tauriel turned her head towards Cami. "It is lovely as it is, why tomorrow?"

"Because we are all being entertained for lunch by your husband." Cami packed up the lace. "I for one am off to a soak in the baths first."

"Before the Queen," Braita snorted.

"What of it?" Cami swept out of the main room.

"Impudent," Braita huffed, "At times, I think she takes her adad's words about being wronged to heart, and others I think she's genuinely relieved."

"Wronged," Tauriel cocked her head to the side in question.

"Aye, Lord Hagen believes Kíli should have taken the proper time to court both of you before declaring a bride." Ailís made the last chalk mark. "That bathing pool is for you as Kíli's queen and she knows it. These are your rooms alone for your court, not even Kíli is allowed in your sanctuary."

Cami's scream could be heard through the thick wooden door. Cami's maid came rushing into the main room. "Call the guards in and send for the healers."

Ailís motioned her own maid to go. The guards filed in two stationing themselves near Tauriel and the others rushing into the bath.

Tauriel had watched as Braita had rushed into see what the matter was. Cami's screams had finally stopped.

#

Dís stood next to Cami's bed in the Halls of Healing. The poor scalded girl was wrapped in damp linens. "Poor child," Dís turned to Dwalin, "That bath was meant for Tauriel. I want to know who would think to harm the Queen."

"We're lookin inta it, Milady."

Kíli limped into the room trying to catch his breath. Dís pushed him into a chair. He smiled in thanks before he looked at the injured girl, his brows knit together as he growled, "Gar and Óin told me she may die. If this was not a misfortunate accident I will see the responsible party executed, regardless whether she lives or dies."

"Are you certain that is what you would want?" Dís placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Want," Kíli spat, "No! I cannot let an attempt on Tauriel's life stand though."

"But an execution?"

Kíli buried his face in his hands. "Amad, do not question me on this. It is difficult enough."

"I'll keep ye apprised of the investigation, lad." Dwalin turned to go.

"Thank you," Kíli looked up, "and double Tauriel's guard."

"Aye, lad." The old warrior left.

Kíli placed an envelope on the table beside Cami's bed along with a box.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok, a bit behind on posting this, but here it is. Thank you to my new followers **Ellerosse** and **Mithrandeer.** Also to **BadWolfDani** for following and favoriting.

I would also like to than **Schurmann** for adding this and one of my other stories to a new community called **"An Unexpected Love Story-Kili and Tauriel."**

For anyone who hasn't read them yet, there are the two one-shots set in the past of this AU, **My-Heart-Sings-for-You** and **Complications-of-the-Heart.**

Hand on heart,

Nen


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Tauriel paced around the sitting room of the unused quarters she'd been ushered to, after Cami had been rushed to the healers, along with Ailís and Braita.

Braita busied herself making tea and dividing the food delivered moments before. "Will you sit down already," the dark haired dam snapped.

Tauriel looked around the unkempt room with its threadbare furniture and scowled. She then turned on her heal and stalked to the door. As soon as she pulled it a bare crack, the eye of one of the guards appeared. He held the door from opening further. "Is there something you need, Milady?"

"Out of this room."

"Kings orders, you remain there until he says otherwise." The door pulled shut and she could hear them bar it.

She blew out her breath in frustration and resumed her pacing.

Tauriel came to stand before her handmaid. Ailís busied herself with sewing the dress for Tauriel's coronation beside Kíli. "How can you just sit there sewing?"

Ailís paused and looked up from her work. "It helps to keep my mind from it."

"Why would you need that," Tauriel frowned, "We need to be thinking this over, getting to the root of what happened."

"It is not our place to put ourselves in harm's way," Ailís looked back down at her work and resumed, "It is the duty of our dwarrow to see dwarrowdams are safe. Especially their Queen and the royal babe she carries."

Tauriel placed a hand over her lower belly where Mananna was growing. "I'm not used to this," she huffed, "I was a Captain in Thranduil's guard not some cloistered lady."

"By Mahal, you aren't cloistered." Braita took her by the shoulders and steered her into a chair. "We've been sequestered at the moment for our safety."

"As Queen, should I not see to Cami," she asked as Braita shoved a cup of tea into her hands.

"Tauriel," Braita smiled at her, "it is commendable you are concerned for her and under different circumstances, yes."

She looked down into her cup and sighed. "What is different that I can't?"

"An attempt on your life," Tauriel could hear the exasperation in Ailís voice, "That bath was meant for you."

"And so, Kíli locks me away like some treasure?"

"He's locked all three of us away, think on different terms, Tauriel," Braita placed a plate of food beside her.

She set her untouched cup beside the plate. "Different terms? For hiding us then just pro-," a smile formed on her face, "He hasn't announced who was injured."

"More likely than him cloistering you," Ailís joined the other two at the small table. "He's made it quite clear he wants you at his side."

Braita sat a plate before Ailís as well. "Though, given how protective a dwarrow with an expecting dam can be..."

#

Erlic tried the door to the council chamber again. It remained barred from the outside, as were the servants' entrances. _What was going on?_

He could hear Dáin cursing not long after the sound of a door opening and closing, along with the sound of squeaky wheels. He soon pushed a cart that contained a passable lunch. "Wha' is tha' whelp playin' a'."

"Something of import must have happened," Erlic moved to the cart and chose a plate.

"Indeed." Sífir also retrieved a plate. "Perhaps an assassination attempt, there are many arriving for the Coronation. We all heard the alarm rung."

"We've not been imprisoned, so for protection then," Mûlka stared at the door, "or our young King doesn't know which of us to charge."

Sífir looked up from his plate. "He'd have good cause to suspect some of us. We've been behaving poorly towards him. Dáin made a claim to have him removed, Hagen, Grindle, and I have challenged and embarrassed his bride."

Erlic frowned at Sífir's words. Would one of them raise a hand against Kíli? Nay, Dáin would've acted when the boy's survival was less certain. Easier than challenging a succession if he were truly that ambitious.

Brun was content with Braita's choice of Thorin Stonehelm and the young heir of Dáin's acceptance of her choice. His daughter was already joining Durin's line. If Kíli and Tauriel fail to produce a male child, then Braita could still bear the next heir to Erebor. He would not risk her being exiled and barred from wedding the lad.

Sífir had stated earlier, he'd prefer Cami as Kíli's bride and should something happen to Tauriel given his station they could still force the match on the boy. Cami after all didn't find Kíli off putting and given the chance he believed the girl would take it, even if she could never have his love.

Mûlk **a,** he was certain posed no threat. He'd been supportive of Kíli's succession and of Tauriel as his bride since her arrival. That left the other two dissenters after Sífir, Hagen, and Grindle.

Hagen would be a fool, as it would disgrace his daughter and no one would stand for her as Queen if he had a hand in removing Tauriel. Erlic still wasn't sure what petty game Grindle was playing in all of this. Was his namad's rejection by Thorin Oakenshield that much of a motivation? What of her, was Idrís in Erebor?

But, would Grindle take that gamble. He didn't see any of them raising a hand against Kíli. That would cause a rift in the seven clans that would lead to the demise of their race as the clans splintered into war. The thought made Erlic shiver.

#

Kíli sat at his desk looking over the reports. Tauriel, Ailís, and Braita had been moved to a suite of rooms not quite prepared for habitation. The Council of Lords was locked in their meeting chamber. Food had been sent already, but cots and changes of clothing would need to be provided. The families of the Lords were gathered in two old barracks, the dams in one the dwarrow in the other. The household guards were in holding cells. The guards reporting back that no one was happy.

The cleaning and kitchen staff were all being scrutinized and slowly being released back to work or detained for further questioning in cells. Guards were posted double everywhere. Most of them Dáin's people, after Kavil had interviewed each before returning them to duty.

His Amad, sat with Cami still and here he sat, waiting for the engineers reports on the plumbing, and Nori's snooping about to turn up answers. Less than a week to his coronation and locking his Kingdom down was not how he wanted to start his rule.

He still had not seen Tauriel today, coupled with the trouble he was dealing with did not make him pleasant company. Kíli glared at Grund as he set his late lunch beside him. With the disruption, everyone's lunch was late.

"Take a break, Milord Kíli." Grund placed a hand on Kíli's shoulder.

"How can I?"

"You won't have the answers you seek today. So far all the people know is that there was an incident in the Nobles' wing. The details of whom or what have not leaked. Go to her."

"She's mad at me." Kíli tapped one of the complaint piles.

"She'll be more so if you don't see her." Grund crossed his arms.

"I haven't had a report from the Healer's Halls since I left."

"Then there is no change, My King. Go to your Queen."

Kíli grabbed his tankard, drained it and then placed the meat, cheese, and apple slices between the slices of bread on his plate. "I'm going."

Grund held the door for him as he limped out with his cane munching his sandwich as he went. So many of the staff averted their eyes or changed routes as he traveled through the halls made Kíli realize he was glowering.

He paused to collect himself and put on a more pleasant face before greeting Tauriel. The guards at her door gave him a look of pity, before they opened the door for him.

#

Tauriel sat picking at the food on her plate. Braita had picked up the lace Cami had been working to see if she could finish out the pattern while Ailís had returned to working on her coronation dress.

She sat straighter as she herd the door open, but as quick as it had opened it was closed again, though instead of some cart, she heard the sound of feet and a cane. Cane? Kíli?

"Tauriel, forgive me for not coming sooner, Amrâlimê."

She stood and turned to him. He looked so exhausted. Tauriel closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. She felt his free arm pull her close as he kissed the side of her head. "How is Cami?"

She could feel him stiffen right before he answered. "She may die."

"And how long must I-we stay in these awful rooms?"

"More of the staff has been cleared; I'll have someone sent up with fresh bedding," he sighed in her ear, "As to how long? Until I have the reports back and I deem it safe."

"Are your rooms not safe enough," she chided.

"I promised your Adad, you would not reside there until I complete the room. That and I don't want the fact you are unharmed to be known just yet. Incase this was not just an accident." Kíli caressed her cheek.

"Then you think it could be an accident?" She searched his eyes.

"There is a chance; the plumbing hasn't been operational in over 100 years." He frowned. "I would prefer it to the alternative."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you **aideglzvrla** for following and favoriting, and **Jpezcandy, TaurielKili1976, Chloepaynter,** and **nomore0987** for following.

Happy Easter everyone.

Nenithiel


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Dís watched as Sûlindiel changed the wrappings on the sleeping girl. She recognized the smell of kingsfoil in the water the strips were soaked in.

Cami furrowed her brow in her sleep, the discomfort clear. The girl's skin was a bright angry red. Large blisters showing in places and peeling layers of skin in others. The elf used great care, which Dís found interesting to watch.

Once she'd finished changing the bandages she placed her hands on Cami and began a chant. The young dwarrowdam relaxed into a deeper sleep.

"What where the words? A spell?" Dís looked the elf in the eye.

"They are the words that awake other properties in athelas. So, I suppose they can be called a spell." Sûlindiel inclined her head.

"Why do you tend my son, and why now Cami?" She narrowed her eyes.

Sûlindiel smiled. "I have tended the young king because he loved, or I should say loves, Tauriel and she is special to me. As to tending this poor child, I am a healer allowed to work in these halls. It is my duty to tend those in need."

"I have always thought Elves cold and uncaring to the troubles of my people." She raised an eyebrow. "I seem to be wrong."

"There is much we owe your people apology for." The elven healer pointed to an empty bed. "Why don't you rest, Milady."

"Perhaps in a while." Dís nodded.

#

Kíli made his way back to his office. He let himself collapse into his chair. So much for Sûlindiel's idea of having him start on shorter walks. He needed to take care to pace himself or she'd have him confined to his bed again.

A pile of new missives sat in the center of his desk. He sighed as he reached for the first one and broke the seal. This one brought a smile to his face. It was the preliminary for his Courtship obligation to Tauriel, the room in her honor.

Kíli set it aside in his pile of important projects. It would have to wait. He'd delay his own coronation if he couldn't find some answers to what happened in time.

The next several he opened were reports on the reviews listing names of those detained for further questions. He sat them aside in a new pile, one reserved for the investigation.

Kíli picked up one of the missives at the bottom and realized, after opening it, though addressed to him it was for Dori as it dealt with accommodations and seating for the Coronation. A quick glance at the last few confirmed they were the same.

He leaned against his desk his face buried in his hands. The day was going rather poor. A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. "Come."

The door opened as Balin slid in before shutting it behind him. "How are holding up, Laddy?"

"Tired, frustrated, and angry," Kíli slumped back into his chair.

"When do you plan on addressing the Counsel of Lords?" Balin walked over to stand beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kíli looked up at his Advisor. "Not until an accident is confirmed or ruled out."

"Sure you want to leave them stewing like that, Laddy?"

"Bad idea?" Kíli raised an eyebrow.

"Aye," Balin's hand tightened on Kíli's shoulder, "You may soon be crowned as the High King, but the Lords are all Kings in their own right." He sighed. "Even if you suspect one or more of treason against you, it has to be handled with respect to their stations."

Kíli scowled. "Fine, arrange for me to dine with them in their confinement for supper."

"Ah, well that brings me to other reason I'm here to see you. King Thranduil requests that you and Tauriel dine in his camp tonight."

"I will personally deliver my declination." He looked at the rope behind his chair. "Will you give that," he gestured to the rope, "a pull for me?"

#

Thranduil lounged in front of his pavilion watching the waterfall that fell from Ravenhill. Tragic endings and miracles had happened up there. It was even where his son had taken his leave of him.

He swirled his wine in his crystal goblet its red color bringing to mind all the blood spilled less than a year ago where he now made his camp. The ravages of that winter battle lay hidden under new grasses, dotted with the wildflowers that persisted past spring. Erebor stood resurrected, much like her young King.

Thranduil smirked as he heard the lighter tread of his Herald and the heavy tread of a dwarf. This one limped with a cane. He stood and turned as his Herald spoke, "Milord, King Kíli of Erebor."

The Woodland King searched the eyes of young Mountain King dressed in his Royal vestments, though still without his crown, a silver circlet around his brow. "It is not standard protocol for Kings to bring their own messages."

Kíli inclined his head with the barest hint. "I didn't think it was."

Thranduil watched as Kíli's eyes darted to and from the Herald, a clear indication he wanted privacy. "Leave us."

His Herald bowed and glided away. As Thranduil listened to make sure his servant was sufficiently gone he poured wine into a second goblet and held it out to Kíli. "I know dwarves are fonder of ale, but I hope you will accept this."

Kíli took the proffered drink. "Thank you."

"We are alone." He watched his guest take a drink of the wine.

"I thank you for your invitation, but I have to decline." The young dwarf met his eyes.

"There is something more or you wouldn't have come yourself." He circled the dwarf.

"Aye, there was an incident in the Queen's Sanctum, her rooms for just for her and her ladies." Thranduil watched Kíli's face darken.

He raised an eyebrow at Kíli's statement. "Queen's and incident. It seems much has happened in a few days."

Kíli's eyes closed as a small smile appeared. "Aye, I wed her in an intimate ceremony two days ago. Well, wed her as dwarf this time."

Thranduil smirked. "From what I understood, the two of you had quite a wait ahead for that. What changed?"

"Preserving the soul of the child originally conceived." A large grin split Kíli's face, "Mananna grows."

"I suppose I should congratulate you then." The thought their union had produced a child made all the more sense their granted miracle. He leaned in close. "And the incident?"

The dwarf King's smile faded to a glower. "One of the dams was scalded in the tub, a bath drawn for Tauriel. I don't want any to know it wasn't her yet."

"You suspect an assassination attempt." Thranduil turned away towards the falls.

"Aye. When I can at least determine if this was an accident or an attempt on Tauriel, we would be honored to be your guests."

"And how will you deal with the guilty party?"

"I don't want to start my rule with an execution, but if it proves an assassination attempt..." Thranduil could hear the pain in the young King's voice. The thought of putting one or more of his own people to death distressed him.

"Why not exile or imprison them for life?" He turned back to his guest. Kíli's face showed the same pain his voice had, but his posture was erect and sure.

"Exiles can plot and garner support for their plight." He sighed deep. "An execution rather than locking them up will send a stronger message to those who'd consider the same."

"And they say you weren't properly schooled in the Art of Rule," Thranduil chuckled.

"No, but I was schooled in diplomacy." Kíli gave a short bow. "Now, I have a room full of disgruntled Lords to dine with tonight. One or more of which I may be passing judgment on in the near future."

"You suspect the other dwarf Kings?" Thranduil narrowed his gaze. "You could start a war among your people executing one of them."

"I am their High King; once the coronation takes place and my vows to my people are spoken they all answer to me." Kíli turned to leave. "I cannot let treason in my Kingdom stand."

Thranduil smiled at the retreating back of the young dwarf King. The boy had grown up and would make a fine ruler.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to **LadyDunla** and **Romeo's Juliette** for following.

I'll try to get one more chapter up this week, but next weekend I'll be all dressed up at the Writer's of the Future Awards. Decided to go since one of my original fics got Honorable Mention in the First Quarter for this Award cycle.

Neni


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** I've decided to go more with book on them being in Mirkwood's dungeons for a longer period.

* * *

Chapter 25

Tauriel flopped down on the bed and blew her breath out in a huff causing Braita to give her a gentle shove. "Uncrowned Queen or not, no throwing yourself on your friends!"

She tucked her chin embarrassed as her eyes darted to Braita beside her. "Forgive me." She scooted over giving the other dam more room.

Braita chuckled. "You don't do well in confinement, do you?"

"I was a Captain of Thranduil's Guard. I led people in the protection of my people and lands. Sitting in a room under protection goes against everything I've ever known." She rolled on her side, her hand finding its way to her belly. She understood Kíli did this out of concern for her and their child. Still, it rankled her to do nothing.

Ailís settled herself on the bed on Tauriel's other side. "It seems that was properly important to you. How then did you decide to wed Kíli?"

"The look on his face when I threw the dagger that killed the spider about to kill him amused me," the corners of her mouth turned up slightly, then she laughed, "Would you believe when I threw him in a cell he had the nerve to ask, 'Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers.'," she laughed.

"I am not the least surprised," Ailís said through her own laughter.

"Cheeky, Lad our King. Or at least he was." Braita smiled. "Surely that didn't win your hand."

"No." Tauriel's smile grew, "But, I gave him an appraising look for his trouble and answered, "Or nothing at all." She sighed. "It is when I was doing my rounds later that we started sharing stories that I felt my heart start to yearn for him. He told me the night I was presented it was when I killed the spider he'd lost his heart to me."

Ailís raised her eyebrows. "Surely you didn't wed him there? Wouldn't everyone have heard?"

"No," She caressed her stomach; just knowing their daughter was there gave her peace. "I got to know him over the weeks he was there. I looked forward to speaking with him. Then one morning, he and the others escaped with help from a Halfling." She frowned. "He had charged up the stairs from the river to open the gate. The idiot was unarmed to start until someone threw him a weapon liberated from an orc. He was shot in the leg with an arrow."

"That is why he limps now, isn't it?" Braita rolled to face Tauriel.

"Aye," She nodded. "I learned from an orc we captured the arrow was a Morgul shaft. When I left to hunt the orcs I thought he was dead and just wanted to end the ones who'd taken such a bright spirit from this world. When I found him near death and writhing in pain from that fell poison I felt I'd failed him." Tears slipped from her eyes.

"What happened then?" Ailís leaned forward.

"Bofur had returned toe Bard's house with athelas, you call it kingsfoil, I used it and a chant I'd learned to drive the darkness from him. It was when he spoke in his delirium thinking I was a dream that I realized he loved me."

#

As she straddled Kíli's hips still joined to him though he was surely spent she leaned forward. "Eru as my witness, I have given myself to you and there will be no other."

She felt Kíli nuzzle her ear. "My heart is yours, always."

Tears slipped down her face. "This cannot be. Our peoples will never allow it. We shouldn't have." She moved gracefully off his lap and retrieved her small clothes and leggings. "Get dressed, Master Dwarf."

"Tauriel?" His voice sounded pained.

"Forget me." She took a shuddering breath. "What we've done cannot be."

"And you'll just forget me?" His voice was pleading.

"Never." She scooped up the gathered wood and walked away leaving him to dress.

#

"Tauriel, a word with you."

She turned to see Kíli's brother, Fíli. "Yes?"

"I know my brother is smitten and I thank you for his life." He reached up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I've seen the way you look at him. He's a Prince of Erebor; he can't be with you no matter what pretty words he says to you."

"I'm not the one you need to tell that to." She could feel her heart breaking. Could she be happy again? Would she succumb to fading when he leaves Arda?

"Whatever guilt I see on your face, know you've made the right choice. Uncle would never allow this infatuation of his." He let go of her and stalked off to inventory what he and the others would take with them to Erebor. The dwarves needed to leave before the bone weary and grieving people heaped their anger on them.

#

"I'm not surprised my Fíli said that to you." Ailís wiped her tears.

"I'm guessing by the fact Mahal placed that ring on your finger, your rebuke of the marriage directly after didn't end it." Braita tapped the ring on Tauriel's hand.

"Since he didn't know we'd wed I hoped he could find happiness later with one of his own people, though I knew I would live out my days bound to him for eternity."

Braita snorted at that. "Ha! Had he not ended up King and you not died, he'd die a bachelor, or rather estranged from is Elven wife and clueless he was even wed."

"Oh?"

"It's true. He wasn't presented on his 70th as is custom and the only dwarrowdam willing to choose him died before she could tell him." Ailís sighed. "Kíli wasn't exactly a dwarrow the dams in his age group wanted." She looked Tauriel in the eyes. "Had neither of you died, would you have told him about the child you'd conceived?"

"I hadn't thought about it." Tauriel rolled on to her back to stare at the veined stone above her. "After seeing the hurt in his eyes when I denied him before he left for Erebor, yes, I would've sought him out and told him. I don't know what would have happened to us, but I could not have denied him his daughter."

Tauriel looked to the door as it opened, hoping that Kíli had come again. Instead it was a very tired Dís along with the cart with their dinner.

Tauriel and Braita sat up as the matron walked towards them. "Do you have news, Amad?" Tauriel wasn't sure if it was quite proper to call her husband's mother that, but she did anyway.

"Despite the efforts of the healers, the best even Sûlindiel could do was ease Cami's pain until Mahal gathered her to him."

Tauriel let out a sobbing cry her arms protectively around her belly. It could have been her and Mananna. The thought her new friend was gone hurt. "Braita, whatever you added to the lace she made, undo it. I will wear my dress with unfinished lace in tribute to Cami."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry I took so long to get to this update. Had a lot going on this last week. Had a blast going to WothF awards on the 10th. I'm also starting to concentrate on writing one of my original fics. Don't worry, I won't abandon this one though. :-)

Thank you to **Nimuea, Odette12, sorrellkaren** for following. Thank you to **KahlanIsabella, moonstonequaffle7942, booksfoodmusic-minion,** and **darkmaster69** for following and favoriting.

Thank you to **cbyard414** for favoriting.

Neni


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Kíli found that more than his limp kept him from arriving at the Council Chambers in a reasonable time. He knew dinner waited on his arrival, but his heart wasn't in to facing the confined dwarrow. Could he keep his feelings from giving away that Tauriel was safe? Could he keep from Lord Hagen it was his daughter, Cami that was dying?

Was Hagen the one? Cami was the one who stood to gain him as husband if Tauriel was dead. _No, that is not true. If she and Mananna die it would kill me._ He was not as healed as others believed. He did not like how his heart felt when he first thought it had been Tauriel injured.

 _Mahal, I'm confining myself to my bed until my coronation after this. I am not as well as I would like. I suppose I could get Grund to push me in that infernal chair to dine with Thranduil._

He could hear Grund's footsteps behind him. The pace he set must be annoying his loyal servant. Other footsteps joined theirs in haste.

Kíli stopped and turned to stare down the passage. Kavil, good ol' Kavil a Captain from Ered Luin's and now Erebor's Guard escorted a dwarrowdam about the age of his amad. He studied her as Kavil brought her forward. _Idrís._ The name pulled from his memories, the dwarrowdam that chose to remain unwed when Thorin would not give her even the first bead. Lord Grindle's namad.

Kavil brought Idrís to a stop. "Majesty, the Lady Idrís requests to speak with you without delay."

"The Council of Lords is waiting on me for their dinner, can this wait?"

Idrís shook her head. "It is urgent, my King."

"There is a small private room just down the hall, Majesty." Grund offered.

"Take us there." Kíli motioned Grund to lead them.

The group fell in step behind Grund. As they neared the door to the small chamber, a messenger came running down the hall towards them. The dwarfling near fell head first at Kíli's feet as he slid to a stop and bowed low in one motion. "Majesty, a message from Master Óin," he managed to say as he panted.

Kíli held his hand up. "It can wait until after the Lady Idrís has her say. Wait outsi...no, join us." He realized the dwarfling was already privy to what was happening and was trusted. If the Lady was not here about the attempt on Tauriel then it was she that could be excused before the messenger spoke.

The small group entered the room. It was very close with five dwarves. It was a room meant for one on one, and one servant. Kíli dropped into one of the chairs at the small polished stone table, sending up a puff of dust. It caused a wheeze in his breath.

He motioned towards the second chair. "La...dy Id...rís."

She slid into the chair with a grace born of her former court life. What was her chosen profession? Kíli studied the handsome dwarrowdam before him, for beautiful was not a fitting word for her. Her copper hair was in a wound plait about her head. Eyes such a dark brown they looked black regarded him back. Her face was strong. Mahal! His own face was feminine compared to hers. Her beard was shot with stark white. "What did you wish to see me about?" He quirked an eyebrow up. His breathing had, thank Mahal, eased again.

"I just came back from the markets in Dale. I work in your kitchens. The other night I heard my brother talking with one of his servants. Something about having the plumbing fixed. I thought nothing of it until the Captain detained me at the gate."

Kíli dropped his gaze to the table. "Anything to add? That is still only circumstantial. Suspicious given the events today, but not proof of wrong doing."

Kavil removed a folded piece of paper from his vest. "We found this on one of Lord Grindle's servants that we've detained for further questioning. The Lady says she knows her nadadith's code."

Kíli pulled out the drawer he could see and found parchment and ink. The seat may still need a beating for the years of dust, but the room, thankfully, was stocked. "What is Lord Grindle's cipher?"

"I could read it for you, Majesty," she offered.

"Have you read it already?" Kíli leaned forward on his elbows the quill dangling from his fingers.

"No."

Kíli looked to Kavil.

"She has not."

"The cipher." Kíli lowered his hand to write.

Idrís recounted her brother's private code. Kíli wrote it down with a meticulous hand. Once he had it, he began writing out the translation. By the time he had the message translated his eyes were hard and cold. His jaw was set hard. His teeth gritted. "Grund, escort the Lady back to the kitchens."

"Majesty." Grund bowed.

"What does it say?" Idrís' brows furrowed in worry.

"You will know soon enough. Better yet, take her to where the Ladies are sequestered."

Grund inclined his head. "Milady." He led her out the door.

Kíli turned to the messenger and with a deep sigh he asked, "What is your message?"

"Cami, Daughter of Hagen, has gone to be with Mahal."

Kíli surged to his feet. He could feel his chest tighten in protest and his leg shot stabbing pain up it has he put his full weight on it. "Report back that I've been informed," he growled.

The messenger bowed,nodded and ran from the room.

Kíli turned to Kavil. "Captain, do you have shackles on you?"

He nodded and held them up.

"Come." The adrenaline coursing through Kíli gave him the will to ignore the pain. The guards at the door made way for their glowering King. Kíli threw open the doors to the Council Chambers.

The Lords all turned to see their King in full wrath. None dared to speak, unsure what had put their young King in such a fit of anger. Lord Grindle started to sidle towards the servants' entrance.

As the doors closed behind Kíli and one of his Captains he looked about the room. "Lord Grindle. You are here by placed under arrest for the attempted murder of my wife, Tauriel and our unborn child." He then looked at Lord Hagen. "I am sorry Lord Hagen, as much trouble as I was as a dwarfling you were a fair foster father, Cami died in that traitor's attempt on my wife." He pointed a trembling hand at Grindle who Kavil was placing in shackles.

He could see Hagen collapse to his knees. His father by marriage, Erlic going to him. Who better to understand then one who'd lost a daughter.

As Kavil brought Grindle past him Kíli looked him in the eye. "You are also charged with Cami's murder. Was this worth your damned injured pride," he spat. "Have our people not suffered and lost enough for you?"

"I got ya' lad."

Dáin's arms wrapped around his waist as he felt his legs wobble. He realized he'd left his cane in the small room. "Thank you, cousin."

Tears welled in Kíli's eyes.

"Pity. I suppose our people are stuck with that former elf as queen. She's an abomination not fit for these halls. It is you in choosing her that is a traitor. Not I. What will you do about it boy?" Grindle laughed. "The primary line of Durin is a disgrace. Cami's death is an accident, not murder. Try me for it. Try me for both, see if our people agree my attempt to remove that abomination is treason."

"All hear heard him confess?" He looked about as he leaned against his cousin.

The others all assented.

"Believe me when I say what I am going to do about it makes me sick to my core." He looked Grindle straight in the eye. "After my coronation you will be put to death for treason. I will not give this task to another's hand. I will carry out the sentence myself."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm surprised this chapter came out so quick. The next will be most likely next week. Kili is going to need some time with his wife.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Dís went to the door when a knock sounded on it leaving the three younger dwarrowdams to mourn the loss of their friend. She opened it to find her son's Attendant escorting a dwarrowdam she'd not seen since Thorin had refused to give her even the first bead of betrothal.

Oh, her nadad had loved Idrís and she him, but Thorin's pride and misplaced sense of sacrifice led him to reject her. She should have been wed to her brother 92 years ago and given him sons had he not vowed to remain unbetrothed as well as unwed until he could reclaim Erebor.

"Idrís, it is good to see you." Dís smiled.

The older dam lowered her eyes. "Forgive me for avoiding you all these years."

"It is the past." Dís sighed and looked to Grund. "Where is my son?"

"He was headed to the Council Chambers, Milady." He inclined his head. "I'll prompt him to come here when his duties are done." He then left to rejoin Kíli.

Dís led Idrís further into the room and brought her into the bedchamber where the younger dams were huddled together. "Tauriel?"

The redheaded dam looked up from her lap where her hands rested in a guarded position over her lower belly. "Yes, Amad?"

Dís sighed, "Agnât'nâtha, the proper address in Khuzdul is Agnât'amad."

She watched Tauriel's brow furrow in thought. "Nâtha is daughter?"

"Aye. Now, I present to you the Lady Idrís." Dís then turned to Idrís. "May I present to you Queen Tauriel, wife of my son Kíli."

"Lady Idrís." Tauriel inclined her head.

"I am honored to be presented to our new Queen." Idrís smiled. "Mahal's blessings on your impending child."

"How?"

"Majesty, anyone with eyes can see in the way you hold your hands on your stomach." Idrís gestured to where Tauriel's hands lay.

Tauriel's eyes grew large. "Amad mentioned your name. You chose not to marry when Thorin wouldn't enter into betrothal."

Despite the darker mood in the room Idrís laughed.

#

Erlic surveyed the room as Captain Kavil removed Grindle from the room. He held Hagen as the dwarrow lord started to shake from his silent tears. He remembered all too well when Elís was taken from him.

Dáin still had a hold of Kíli around his waist. The lad was panting, not his normal wheeze, and beads of sweat were breaking out on his face. "Re…leas' ev…ry…one," he held a hand up towards the guard he addressed, "ba..ck to their rooms. Ex..cept Gri…ndle's peop…le."

"Now, lad, let's get ya' seated." Dáin led Kíli to a chair.

Erlic didn't like what he was seeing. Kíli kept rubbing at his chest and his movement to the chair indicated he was dizzy. Erlic motioned for his Paige. The dwarfling moved to him. "Catch one of the guards and have them ring the bell for the healers, the King is not well, then run towards the Infirmary to lead them here."

"Aye, Milord."

"Mûlka, could you tend to Hagen? Take him to his daughter; I would believe she'd be in the Halls of Healing still." Erlic looked to Kíli. "I need to help tend my agnât'dashat."

"Aye, Erlic." The younger Lord looked worried.

The alarm bell rang for the second time that day. This time only calling for healers, not the guard.

"I'm fi…ne," Kíli protested.

"Ya don' sound fine, nor do ya look fine." Dáin placed a hand on Kíli's shoulder, "Ya look just this side of our Maker's Halls, Lad. Don' ya dare after all the fuss go makin' me King. Tha' bride o' yours will be needin' you, as well as your babe."

Erlic frowned as he watched the exchange between Dáin and Kíli. He strode over to the guard that had just rung the bell. "Do you know where my and the Lords Brun and Sífir's daughters are?"

The guard glanced to Kíli, who gave a short nod. "Aye, Milord."

"Take them there and bring my daughter, the Queen, to her husband's chambers."

"Milord." The guard inclined his head to Erlic before turning to Brun and Sífir. "If you would follow me, Milords."

They both placed a hand on Hagen's shoulder before leaving the Council Chambers behind the guard.

Erlic joined Dáin at Kíli's side and began removing his heavy surcoat. "What possessed you too run about in clothing meant for wear on you throne?"

Kíli just gave him a pained expression.

#

Sûlindiel busied herself with treating those with minor injuries as the dwarves tended to the body of the poor girl. Though they'd allowed her to tend Cami while she lived, preparing the girl's body for burial was not her place.

She'd just finished stitching a wound on dwarfling as he watched her with wide eyes when the alarm rang. The alarm indicated it was Kíli in need. Something she'd not heard in weeks.

She quickly pressed a packet of willow bark into the hand of the dam who held the child. "Make a tea of this and give to him for pain." She inclined her head. "I am needed elsewhere. One of the apprentices can assist you."

"Thank you." The dam took the packet with a slight smile.

Sûlindiel shouldered her satchel and hurried through the halls. As she headed for the Infirmary doors she spied two apprentices sitting idle awaiting orders. "You two grab a litter and follow me."

They startled at first. "We're waiting to move the girl to the tombs," The older of the two answered while the younger nodded.

"Did you hear the alarm?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, and?" The younger crossed his arms.

"It is your King who is in need." She headed for the door, "Now, come. I assure you the living are a more pressing matter than the dead."

She noticed the message runner that had been sent to find Kíli running towards her. "Bana, where did you leave King Kíli?"

Bana skidded to a halt. "He was headed to the Council Chambers, Mistress."

"Thank you." She waved her hand to dismiss the child. Continue."

She was more than half way to the Council Chambers when a Paige in Lord Erlic's colors came running towards her. He sighed as Sûlindiel's eyes meet his. "This way." He turned on his heal and ran back the way he'd come.

#

Kíli felt as if a troll was standing on his chest and his vision kept fading at the edges. Both Erlic and Dáin kept gently pushing him back into the chair every time he tried to stand. He glared at both of them.

As Sûlindiel rushed into the room he stood as his two erstwhile wardens took their attention from him momentarily.

#

Tauriel walked between Dís and Idrís as Grund led them to Kíli's chambers. Ailís and Braita where both with their relieved fathers now.

They entered the rooms and Grund stoked the fire, bringing the embers to life once again. The doors to Kíli's bedchamber were ajar and she could see it was dark in there. She stalked over to Grund. "What is happening?"

Grund looked up from where he was tending a kettle. "All I can tell you, Miladay, is the last alarm was requesting a Healer for Kíli. That particular alarm is for him alone." He set the full kettle on the hook to heat the water. "I was met by a guard and Lords Sífir and Brun on my way back to the Council Chambers. It was your adad that requested you be brought here."

#

Sûlindiel entered the Council Chambers in time to see a pale and sweating Kíli rise to his feet only to collapse as soon as he'd stood. She could hear is labored breathing from across the room.

She was at his side assessing him soon after. He was likely to have a tender spot on the back of his head. She didn't like the erratic beating of his heart. It was worse than she last listened to it. His eyes blinked open but did not focus. His brow creased in discomfort and confusion.

"There is not much I can do here for him." She waved the two healer apprentices over. "We'll move him to his rooms first."

#

Tauriel was pacing while Dís and Idrís caught up with each other in hushed tones. They and Grund had given up trying to make her rest. She paused when the door to Kíli's rooms were thrown open. Her gaze fell on Kíli as he was carried in. The twisted knot that was her stomach tightened further.

Sûlindiel looked about the room, her gaze pausing on the kettle. "Get me a bowl with hot water," she demanded before turning to the litter bearers. "Get him into his bed."

Tauriel grabbed a bowl from the cart she was near and filled it from the kettle. Her years in the guard pushing her mind into the crisis mode and locking down her emotions. She followed the others into Kíli's bedchamber and set the bowl down.

The elven healer began adding athelas to the steaming water as the others moved Kíli to his bed. Once he was transferred from the litter, Sûlindiel nodded. "Good, return to your posts. Have a messenger sent down."

They left, leaving just Sûlindiel and herself in the bedchamber with Kíli. She brushed his damp hair from his forehead. "I am here amralûmê."

Kíli blinked his eyes open and smiled at her as he reached for her hand.

"Get your husband undressed."

Tauriel looked over at Sûlindiel as she started wetting a cloth in the water. She then turned to Kíli with a sigh and brushed a kiss against his brow before stripping him to his small clothes.

She was pleased to see as the scent of athelas filled the air his breathing started to even out and his color improved. His eyes had closed while she'd undressed him, and remained so. "What happened?"

"He stressed his heart." Sûlindiel placed the cloth on Kíli's forehead. "He's not allowed out of this bed except to relieve himself until his rehearsal for his coronation. I will have my things brought to one of his smaller bedchambers."

Tauriel felt her eyes tear up as she swallowed hard against the rising fear she felt. She pulled his blankets up to his chin with shaking hands.

"Tauriel." She turned to the door as her adoptive father entered. He'd brought her night clothes and a change of clothes.

"Adad?" Was he letting her stay? Would she have to share the other room with Sûlindiel?

"For this night, stay by him." He placed her clothes on a chair and then came to her, gathering her close.

She sank into Erlic's arms and cried.

* * *

 **A/N:** This chapter was hard to write! But, here it is finally.

I want to thank **Naomi** for coming over from Ao3 and reading. I'm cleaning up chapters and starting to post there as well. Only Chapter 1 is up there.

Thank you to **butterbum, xXxJessikaxXx,** and **Reivin** for following. Thank you to **MaxMan667** for favoriting and following and thank you to **bootsboots** for favoriting.

I hope it doesn't take as long to get the next chapter up. I love hearing reading the reviews. :-)

Neni


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kíli snuggled into the warmth curled against him. He felt fingers entangle his chest hair and his nose was full of Tauriel's scent as rhythmic puffs off air tickled his neck.

His eyes flew open to find his wife's head resting on his shoulder. He pulled her closer with a happy sigh. He let her hair play through his fingers as he watched her sleep.

He frowned as he noticed her lashes were crusted.

"Don't wake her." Sûlindiel whispered. "She finally fell asleep about an hour ago."

Kíli turned towards the Elven healer to see her rise from a chair near the hearth. "Is she well?"

"Worried for you." She glided over to his bedside. "The one you should be concerned about is you."

Kíli snorted. "Is this it? What I have to expect? I can barely function unless a sit around on my arse."

"You need to pace yourself, rebuild your stamina." She placed her small trumpet against his chest and placed her fingers on the pulse in his neck.

"Good. Despite your pushing too hard your lungs are staying clear." Her hand pulled his face to look at her. "Now we need to see about controlling the rhythm of your heart.

"Why didn't we start that sooner?" He narrowed his eyes.

"One of two reasons, or both." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I now believe your heart was never as strong as we thought; that Tauriel's spirit was helping keep you stronger."

"I wouldn't doubt it. She never felt gone." He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head causing her to nuzzle him and sigh.

"The other possibility is that you are simply doing more than you should since we let you start walking about." She crossed her arms.

"Aye." He raised his brows and gave a slight smile; one that said, 'I've been caught.'

"You will remain in this bed until the day before your coronation."

Kíli snorted. "I was planning on resting today anyway."

"More than just today." Sûlindiel placed a hand on his shoulder. "You nearly put yourself in a grave yesterday. We have not all been fighting for your life to watch you rush towards your death."

"Please tell me it will not always be like this." His vision blurred with tears.

"You will never be a warrior again. But you will be strong enough to not kill yourself with rushing about."

"What of my bow?"

"With the scarring and damage we'll have to see." She poured some tea and pressed the cup into his hands. "It is possible you'll be able to at least hunt again. But, make sure to take someone to haul your kill for you."

Kíli nodded and sniffed the cup with a wrinkle of his nose. "A sedative."

"No work for you today."

He rolled his eyes before draining the cup. He cuddled Tauriel close and let his eyes close again.

#

Dís' laughter filled the sitting room in Kíli's chambers. Tauriel spun on her heal, her eyes narrowed. "I fail to see what is funny?"

"Do not take his foul mood personally." Dís had trouble keeping the smile from her face. "My son has never been good at being still. Not since he could crawl."

"He growled at me." She gave her husband's bedchamber door a sideways glance. "All I did was hand him a pot instead of helping him to the privy."

"And now he is likely berating himself for having chased you out." The older dam winked. "I know my boy. Be patient with him, his whole world is upside down and you, my dear, and that babe you carry are what give him joy and hope. Otherwise, he'd have only duty left."

"Speaking of duty," Ailís cleared her throat, "I need to do the final fitting for your Coronation dress."

Tauriel blew her breath out. "Fine. Then I think we need to find Braita and do whatever it is dam's our age do."

"Braita is spending time with Thorin today." Ailís grinned. "That and you have to join your parents for the sitting with Orí."

Tauriel looked back at Kíli's door, a scowl on her face.

Idrís shook her head. "Let the lad stew a bit, Lass. I swear the Sons of Durin are a stubborn and temperamental lot."

Tauriel narrowed her eyes as she gave Idrís an appraising look. Despite the dam's brother's actions Kíli had left her free. She'd accepted Dís' request to be her handmaid. "If he weren't ill, I just might. My husband is not well and though I'll agree he is quite stubborn and temperamental he is not his uncle."

#

Kíli lay with his back to the door, his head propped on his arm. His pillows lay scattered across the floor. He harrumphed as he heard his door open.

He could tell by the tread it was Tauriel, though she'd yet to say a word to him. She moved about the room before burying him beneath his pillows. "Oi!" He turned to scowl at her.

"I will be busy the rest of the afternoon. I have a fitting and sitting. Try to behave yourself."

Kíli groaned. "You're mad at me."

"Perturbed with your behavior." She crossed her arms.

"Amrâlimê, forgive me." He reached out.

She arranged his pillows ignoring his hand.

His head bowed and he looked away, folding his hands in his lap.

After she'd shoved the last pillow behind him he could feel her weight settle on the edge of the bed. Her hand caressed his cheek and gently turned his head to face her.

He looked into her eyes and gulped.

She leaned into him and brushed her lips against his in a gentle kiss. She then placed her forehead against his. "Rest, Amrâlumê."

#

Erlic sat across form Balin in his sitting room and waited for him to speak.

"How are the other Lords taking the arrest of Grindle?"

"We are in accordance that Kíli's action was justified." He took a sip of wine. "Though his proclamation for the sentence has made some of them nervous."

"That I think is the Lad's intention." Balin shook his head. "I wish he'd waited until both councils could weigh in on it."

"You're his advisors and we're his vassals." Erlic leaned forward. "He can choose to seek our opinions or he can act on his own convictions. He's shown the Lords he's got teeth, and at his age he needs to."

"He's also shown how weak his body still is." Balin rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Do the remaining Lords still uphold his claim?"

"Aye." Erlic smiled. "He was presented with a hard decision and he didn't hesitate. Moreover, he takes no joy in his decision and is taking the burden of sentence on himself."

"We need to at least convince him he can't carry it out directly after his coronation." Balin bowed his head a frown on his face. "We need to determine who succeeds Grindle first and it should not be witnessed by our neighbors."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to the Guest who reviewed and to Naomi for reviewing again.

To everyone else reviews, I always try to answer you because I do appreciate them as well.

Thank you to **NotTharGrrl** for following.

Neni


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Thranduil looked about the cramped room. It was obvious this was part of Kíli's private rooms. A large table sat in the middle of the sitting room and a fire blazed in the fireplace. The two chairs at the head of the table sat empty. Dís, Dáin, Amlí, Thorin, and two younger dams he did know were seated on the right side. On the left Erlic and Miri, sat to Thranduil's left and seated to his right Bard, Sigrid, Bain, and Tilda. Two serving maids busied themselves with filling either goblets or tankards with drink as the guests sat making polite conversation.

The door to Kíli's bedchamber opened to reveal Kíli and Tauriel. The royal couple was dressed in green velvets over cream silk. Kíli's braids were simple but in order, his wild hair tamed and his mustache held a few small beads at the corners. His beard and mustache were filling out, though still quite short. The boy was starting to look like the Long Beard he was.

Tauriel's braids were elaborate and made it look as if she were crowned in fire. Her smile spoke of contentment. Thranduil still found looking at her somewhat disconcerting. The face he'd known for 600 years on a dwarf, though he could appreciate the miracle of it, would take time to adjust to.

The quiet chatter at the table stopped and the guests all stood as Tauriel assisted Kíli to his seat before taking her own to his left. As he settled into his seat, he inclined his head. "Welcome. Sit."

Everyone took their seats again. Once they were seated Kíli continued, "As we all know, in three days I will be crowned as the High King of the seven dwarf clans." His brow knit together, a hint of the pain he felt for the passing of his kin. He turned to Tauriel, a wide smile splitting his face. "And, I will crown my bride as my queen."

"May your marriage and reign be full of happiness and prosperity, Cousin," Thorin raised his glass.

Others followed Thorin's suit and they all took a drink.

"King Thranduil, I thank you for joining us tonight. I'm sorry my lingering injuries kept Tauriel and myself from accepting your offer to dine with you as guests in your camp."

Thranduil inclined his head a smirk on his face as he sized up the younger monarch. The boy was standing on ceremony; yet, there was a ring of sincerity to his words. "King Kíli, perhaps when you are well I shall host you and your Queen in my halls. I'm certain Tauriel will want to retrieve what possessions she might still have use for."

"Just Kíli, please." He waved his hand as if to brush away the formality. "Hopefully that will be before winter has come, or I'm afraid it will have to await the birth of our daughter." He caught Tauriel's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Could we not travel in spring?" Tauriel frowned at Kíli.

Ah, yes, never one who liked to be holed up. Thranduil smiled at her question.

"Amralîmê, there is still much you need to learn of Dwarrow custom. You should not travel at all until after her birth. Before winter is as much as I am willing to deviate on our customs, as his halls were your home and they were your people." His voice was gentle but his words firm.

Thranduil could see her temper seething behind her eyes and in the set of her jaw. The boy was going to get a tongue lashing later. Though, he was right. She should not be traveling as her pregnancy advanced. "I hope you are well soon enough, Kíli. We are equals and allies, if you don't wish me to address you by title...," he trailed off.

Kíli laughed. "Don't use yours." He then greeted Bard and his family welcoming them all before ordering dinner served. The first course was set before them a hearty root vegetable stew served in bread.

As the servers cleared the remains of the first course and poured more drink, Thranduil looked around at the others. He knew the three older dams; Kíli's mother, Dís, Lord Erlic's wife and now Tauriel's adopted mother, Miri, and Dáin's queen, Amlí. Who were the two younger dams? He remembered seeing them talking with Tauriel the night she'd arrived in Erebor with a third girl, the one he heard died. "Kíli, I can see other than myself and Bard's family, that most here are family, but the two younger dams?"

Kíli nodded. "Braita is betrothed to my cousin, Thorin." He then looked down the table before bowing his head. "Ailís was betrothed to Fíli and has chosen to remain unwed. She is Tauriel's Handmaid and honored as my sister."

"Speaking of betrothals," Thorin interrupted, "with Kíli being wed I thought." He looked into Braita's eyes. "Or more we thought if our King is marrying under the original age rules, well. I know my father plans to leave me here on the Council when he leaves for home. I may not have built them, but I have renovated rooms to provide a home for Braita and any children we may have while in tenure in Erebor." He tugged gently on the second bead now gracing Braita's braid. "Lord Brun has given his blessing for an early marriage."

Dáin shook his head. "See wha' ya' started, Lad?"

"Thorin, Braita," Kíli grinned. "I think a ceremony could be arranged for the day after my Coronation. If Dáin will allow, as I know your families will be leaving afterwards."

"Do ya have t' encourage him?" Dáin smacked the table. "Amlí?"

"Our King has set a new precedence. Give them your blessing Dáin." She placed a hand over her son's arm and squeezed.

"Lad, ya dunna know wha' yer askin'." He threw up his hands. "So be it. Ya can marry yer lass."

"It's a fine start to a new era." Bard looked about the table. "This is how we start to rebuild from the tragedies we've faced. By building the future with our children."

"Why the hurry though?" Dís looked over to the beaming couple.

Thorin's face sobered and he looked to Kíli and Tauriel. "Under the unusual circumstances of the conception of their child, we know Kíli's first born will be a daughter. There are barely the generations to separate our bloodlines, but they are far enough removed. We hope we can produce a son around the time their daughter is born. Given Kíli's general health we fear what may happen if he dies young with only his daughter sired. I know we can't force Mananna to choose our son should we have one when she's old enough, but perhaps we can encourage it and join the lines in the event Kíli and Tauriel never produce a son to succeed him. We all know until he produces an heir, I am his and my younger brother now my father's. I would rather honor my cousin with a chance to keep his bloodline in succession should it be my line it falls to. If Braita and I were to wait, our oldest would be far younger than their daughter."

"A political move?" Thranduil leaned forward his fingers steepled beneath his chin.

"No, as I said, I'm already Kíli's heir and Mananna won't change that. They need to produce a son. I love Braita and she me. Wed now or wed later, it will still happen."

"What makes you think he'll die?" Sigrid looked around.

Kíli sighed. "The fact I nearly did the other day. It is a fear my family has and an issue my councils are aware of, but not widely known." He leaned into Tauriel's side a hand caressing her stomach. "My wounds, though healed, have left me broken. The worst of my battle scars are on the inside. I look whole in body, but I am not nor will I ever be."

"Amralûmê, don't say such things." Tauriel kissed his cheek.

"Why?" He gave her a shy smile. "It's true. I'm told if I take things slow, I'll at least improve." He looked over at his mother. "I hope I am what everyone thinks I am here," he tapped his head, "for the only field of battle I'll take again will be one of wits."

Thranduil nodded. "You underestimate yourself, but you follow through on your decisions. I think I can be a good judge of a ruler."

Tauriel snorted as she held back laughter.

Thranduil gave her a wry smile. "Even if I lost my way for a time. I've seen both good and bad in all the Free Peoples spanning centuries." Thranduil took a sip of his wine. "Eru, himself, thought you worthy enough to grant Tauriel's prayer. Doubt as long as you don't let it stop you from acting isn't weakness. You use it as a strength by questioning your decisions and seeking guidance." He leaned on the table looking down its length at Kíli. "When we last parted, you feared you may have to put a traitor to death."

That got the dwarves attention. Bard on the other hand looked shocked and his children confused.

Kíli sighed. "With Bard's children present may not have been the best time for that subject, nor with the next course due any minute." He massaged the bridge of his nose. "One of the Lords proved to be a traitor along with two of his staff. I'm sure all heard the mourning bells wrung. We buried Lord Hagen's daughter, Cami, this morning and her family sits in vigil. May Mahal keep her soul." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I've been informed by both my councils I should not carry out the sentence on the day of my Coronation." He opened his eyes and nodded to Thorin and Braita, nor will I the following day, as it will be a day to celebrate. A much happier duty, to preside over a Royal wedding."

"You still plan to have him executed?"

Kíli grimaced. "I plan to execute him."

"If you must, I wish you'd give the task to someone else." Tauriel frowned.

"I cannot ask another to do this." He looked around the room. "Why is it so many of you want to make this harder for me than it is? I will not put the burden on someone else's shoulders."

Bain turned to Tilda who'd quietly asked what it all meant. Their voices were so soft, he was certain the others hadn't heard the children's talk. Kíli was correct. He shouldn't have asked with Bard's children present, or at least not the youngest. Witnessing the death and destruction brought by Smaug and the Battle of Five Armies, was no reason to subject one so young to such talk. What was done, was done.

"You told me you could not choose exile as that would give him time to bring others to his cause. I agree. Why not prison? Do you truly believe you need to go so far to send a message to those who'd think to try? Will it not make an enemy of his clan?"

"Dwarves may not live as long as Elves, but we are long lived. It would be a mercy to put him to death rather than be locked away in a small cell for eighty or so years." Kíli looked down at his hands. "It sickens me to know this is the best choice I have. His son will take his place on the Council and his throne. His second son will represent his brother in the Council of Lords. I will not condemn the whole family for the actions of one."

"I suppose Thranduil brought this up to show me who my neighbor and ally is." Bard nodded. "The people of Dale keep asking me to be their King and the both of you treat me as if I've accepted. I am not sure I want the responsibility."

"I be thinkin' ye have the right o'it." Dáin nodded.

"I would agree." Erlic smiled at Bard. "You, like Kíli, underestimate yourself. The people of Dale look to you. You have given them the hope they need to rebuild a life here." He raised an eyebrow at Thranduil before fixing his gaze on Bard. "It may have been best not to discuss this at least with the youngest here. Your daughter is nearly of marriageable age. You take the crown of your ancestors, oh, with Dale restored the crown is yours if you want it, and you will likely find suitors seeking an alliance soon enough. It is good Bain hears this as well, for Mahal willing, Kíli will live a long life and it will be Bain he will be treating with, and then his children. It is not just the rebirth of Erebor, but Dale as well."

The discussion ended as the serving maids brought in a standing venison rib roast.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry it took a little bit to get this chapter up. I was working on an original story I needed to submit to my writer's group and took a fun day trip Saturday with my husband and a couple of friends up to Santa Ana to see the Mummies of the World exhibit at the Bowers Museum. I don't get to get out much. :-)

Ok, I know have reviews that aren't showing, so I can't answer them until FFN figures out their data base, again. One question I was asked was how to pronounce Mananna. MuhnAHNnah.

Thank you to **hpnarutardsjedipirate1234** for following and **MegSkoomaPirate** for following and favoriting.

Neni


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Kilí sat in his chair as Tauriel tended his hair. He grimaced as she pulled his hair a bit rough again and sighed. "Amrâlimê, what is bothering you?"

"I am not a child, Kilí, to be told when I can and cannot travel." Her tone was cold.

Kilí groaned. "Tauriel, I want the other Dwarves to accept you. I cannot expect that if we break every custom of my, and now your, people."

"I don't understand. Why is it you guard dwarrowdams to such extents?" She gave his hair another rough tug.

"All the people of Ered Luin are here. How many dams have you seen, compared to dwarrow?"

Her hands stilled.

He turned to look at her. Tauriel's brow knit in concentration.

She sighed and met his eyes. "Not many."

"Our dams are our most precious treasure." He reached up and captured her hand. "Our daughter is the greatest of blessings." Kilí smiled, his husky voice resonating with joy and wonder. "I have two dams to protect." His eyes searched Tauriel's for understanding as a rather sheepish smile appeared. "Well three, as my amad has only me left as family."

Tauriel sighed and moved his head back forward so she could continue. "I will not be cloistered the rest of my life. It is not in me, Amrâlumê, to sit about as if helpless."

"You won't. Many a dam no longer accepts that after our time in exile, and I won't demand they be forced to return to it." He closed his eyes contented as her attentions no longer held her anger.

He felt her tap his feet on the foot stool and removed them. He opened his eyes to see her settle in front of him. He held his hand out for the brush.

She pressed a kiss to his palm before placing the brush in his hand. Her silence made his stomach churn a bit. He sighed as he began to remove her ornamental braids and brush out her hair. He did so in silence, letting her have her time to think.

His task finished, he brushed aside her fiery hair and placed a gentle kiss on her nape.

She sighed and leaned into him. "I will remain here tonight."

Kilí smiled against her neck and breathed in her scent. His voice deepened in desire. "I would love nothing more, Amrâlimê, but I have given Lord Erlic my word."

"Do not think I am not grateful for what he has done for us." She placed the back of her head into the hollow of his neck and shoulder, her cheek to his. "I made no such promise. I am sick of being treated like a child and I am far more at peace beside you than kept from you."

Kilí chuckled. "As am I."

"Wait." She stood with a grace remembered from her elven days and left the bedchamber.

#

Tauriel surveyed the guests still in the Royal chambers: Dís, Idrís, Erlic, Miri, and Ailís.

Erlic looked up from the tankard he held. "Do you need Grund sent in before we retire to our rooms, or have you tended your husband for the evening?"

"I intend to tend him when our guests are gone from our rooms." Tauriel held her head high. "Ailís, You are dismissed until morning."

"Good night Tauriel. Mahal's blessings." Her handmaid inclined her head and gathered her belongings to leave.

She could see her amad and Dís both holding back laughter. Idrís just raised an eyebrow.

"Tend him now then, daughter, so we may leave." Erlic looked her in the eye. "Kilí has given his word you do not stay here until he's had the room finished."

"Yes, and so he reminded me." Tauriel walked up to Erlic. "Adad, I am honored to be made part of your family and for what you have done to ensure Kilí and I are together. However, I have walked Arda far longer than any of you in this room. I know there is much I still need to learn about dwarven customs. I know our marriage already breaks them. I will remain beside my husband."

Erlic sighed. "You grow bold as the days pass. I see the confusion of your circumstance is fading." He bowed his head. "Your Majesty, may Mahal bring you rest tonight." He shook his head. "I will deal with the Councils grumblings."

#

The day of his Coronation arrived. Kilí waited in the antechamber to the Throne room. The dwarves of Erebor lined the galleries. Thranduil and Bard along with their retinues were there to bear witness as well.

He turned to Tuariel and his breath caught. She looked like the Queen she now was. He supposed he looked the King he was as well, both of them dressed in the same deep blue and silver.

The processional started and he took a deep breath and made his way to the throne, his cane clacking on the floor as he walked slow, but with purpose to where Erlic and Balin stood before his throne. _My throne. Uncle Thorin, Filí watch over me from our Maker's Halls. Guide me to be a just King._

Despite their non-dwarven guests, Balin and Erlic spoke in Khuzdul. Calling on Mahal to bless his reign. He took his oath to his people in Khuzdul and then dropped to his knees and bowed his head. Balin placed the Raven crown on his brow.

The weight of it was more on his mind than his brow. He pushed to his feet and turned to face his people as they cheered.

Balin raised Kilí's hand in his. "Long live King Kilí!"

He left his and up to silence them, when Balin let go. The speed in which they did driving home the fact he was now their King in truth. He looked to where Tauriel waited at the foot of the stairs. "Come, Tauriel." He held his hand toward her.

When she stood before him, he looked her in the eyes; his face solemn. "Kneel."

She sank to her knees with grace and bowed her head before him. He took the crown from Lord Erlic's hands, the new Queen's crown, and placed it on her head. He then reached out for her hand and brought her to her feet. "I present to you my Queen, Tauriel. A gift beyond measure by Mahal's hand and the blessing of Erú that we both stand before the people of Erebor as King and Queen." He stepped close to Tauriel and kissed her to renewed cheers.

Kilí winked at her and without looking from her called out, "Let the Feast begin!"

* * *

EEEP So sorry for the month long silence. Life got very busy. No, I haven't abandoned the story. I've been busy writing on an original story that has dead line and working on rehearsals for a radio play and a film shoot. :-)

Thank you to **Eleiana** for favoriting and **Pen-Name-Kitsune-Chan** for following.

Happy Reading,

Neni


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Kíli felt the stress of the day's festivities. His breathing was starting to catch again, and his heart fluttered at times. He caught Tauriel's eye where she was with the other dams and motioned towards the exit that would lead to their chambers. Her mouth quirked up into a small smile, before she returned her attention to Idrís.

Kíli threaded his way out of the celebrating dwarrow. Thranduil and Bard had retired from the feast hours ago. Their departure had given way to a more raucous celebration. The chaos made his trek across the hall difficult. He could have them silenced and make them give way, but why? His people were the happiest he'd ever seen. The joy of celebration of his Coronation and the Midsummer Festival was the grandest celebration he'd ever witnessed.

He made his way through the halls, his cane clacking against the stone as he made his way to his Chambers. As he pushed the doors to his room open, he noticed only the banked embers in the hearth lent any light to his sitting room. He grabbed a torch from the sconce outside his door and lit one of his lamps before replacing it.

It wasn't long before he had the fire in his hearth roaring. It may be a hot midsummer outside the mountain, but deep inside away from the forges and kitchens it was always chilled. Something a dwarf born and reared above ground had trouble with. He missed the house he'd grown up in, the sun porch that was warm even in winter and he could fall asleep in watching the starts.

He may have told Tauriel he found them cold and distant, but he did love gazing at them in the quiet of the night. When was the last time he saw them? Ah, the night he'd taken her to the 'backdoor.'

He settled into his great-grandfather's armchair as he watched the flames dance. He blinked and stared into Tauriel's green eyes. "When?"

She smiled as she continued to remove his braids. His crown, he noticed, sat on a stand by the door, hers beside it. "Not long. I found you sleeping here."

"Why did you not wake me?" He turned his head to aid her efforts.

"I did not wish to yet." She began brushing his hair.

He reached out a hand and caressed her belly. "I should've asked earlier, but what of Audra's report?"

"She says my womb has had its first swelling to give Mananna room to grow."

"All is well?"

"All is well, Amrâlumê."

He Kíli leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. "Hand me the brush."

#

It was a smaller gathering in the Great Hall where his cousin, Thorin and his bride, Braita stood before him. "People of Erebor. We stand here to witness the marriage of my heir, Thorin Stonehelm, son of Daín and Lord Brun's daughter, Braita."

A cheer reverberated in the hall. Kíli held his hand up to silence the crowd. "It is evident that by the count of beads in their braids, they have exchanged their inner names in private. They will now make their promises before all assembled."

Thorin spoke his promise to Braita and wove his fourth bead into her raven hair. She followed after. As she locked the last bead into his fiery hair, Thorin pulled his bride close and kissed her deep.

Kíli cleared his throat as the room broke out in chuckles. "Welcome, Braita, to the Line of Durin."

"Majesty." She bowed.

"Yesterday I was crowned High King of the Dwarven clans and King of Erebor. Yesterday I had the honor of placing my Queen's crown on her head. Now I have the honor of placing the heir's circlet on my cousin, Thorin. He shall wear it until such time my Queen bears me a son." He lowered the circlet on Thorin's head.

He then turned to Braita. "As his wife, you will wear this." He placed a simple silver band around her head.

The newlywed royal couple made their way down from the dais and joined their combined families. It had to be today, on their day he appointed Grindle's successor. "I call Ged, son of Grindle to kneel before me."

Ged looked about the room and then, head held high, approached Kíli and dropped to his knee, head bowed.

Kíli lowered a crown on his head. "It is with a heavy heart I do this and may it be the last any of our people must take such action. I place your father's crown on your head. You are Lord of the Stonefoot clan may you guide them with more wisdom and without the malice your father exhibited."

"The Stonefoot clan pledges its allegiance to our High King, King Kíli of Erebor. It is with humble acceptance I take my father's place and thank you for mercy on our family and clan in light of his treachery." Ged remained kneeling at Kíli's feet.

"Rise and take your place amongst the Lords of the Council."

#

Tauriel sat beside her husband. Kíli looked more tired than she liked, but seemed to be holding up. She could see his eyes shine as people danced in their second day of revelry. The squirming in his chair she noticed wasn't discomfort but his halfhearted attempts to stand and join the dancing.

"Are you well enough, Amrâlumê, to teach me the steps to this dance?" She whispered in his ear.

He sighed and shook his head with a frown. "Nay, Amrâlimê."

Tauriel reached beneath the table, brought a case up, and set it in his lap. "Then perhaps you can at least play. Your mother said this is yours."

She watched as his hands caressed the case as tears welled in his eyes. "Mine was lost before we even made Rivendell, as was Fee's. This...this was my Adad's."

"Play for us." She turned his face to hers with a hand on his cheek.

He looked away and opened the case. He removed the fiddle with reverence. He took a moment to tune it. Dwarrow started to stop their merrymaking and turn to watch him. Kíli looked up as a hush fell over the room. "We can't have this!"

He placed the fiddle beneath his chin and played a lively tune. Tauriel smiled to see the wicked grin on her husband's face. He stood up and tapped his foot, his weight shifted to his good leg.

The room broke out in clapping and drumming on the tables. Then Kíli began singing, his rich baritone filling the room with an old drinking song.

He collapsed back into his chair, his breath a bit labored, when the song finished. His furrowed brow showed his disgust at his exhausted state, while his happiness at participating in the festivities shown through his grin.

* * *

 **A/N** Ok, yes I know it has been nearly 4 months since I last posted a chapter. I've been very busy but haven't forgot this story.

I know there are people to thank that have followed or favorited since I last posted. So, for now I'll just say thank you and will look for their names later.

In August I sefl-published a novelette that had exhuasted all its available markets as an eBook.

 **Náidin's Song: Blood Bound** is available at Amazon for the Kindle, Barnes  & Noble for the Nook, Kobo and Smashwords.

If you spell it without the accent on the A the search on their sites will still find it is you're interested.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Kíli watched Tauriel sleeping, tucked under his arm her head on his chest. He let the strands of her hair play through his fingers, taking comfort in her presence beside him. He almost wished today he were on forced bed rest. The coronation had been arduous for him, but it was a positive direction no matter how tired it had left him.

Then there was yesterday, Thorin and Braita's wedding and Crowning Ged. That last was the crux of what had him distressed. Not the fact he'd crowned a successor of a Clan Lord, but the reason it was necessary. This morning he would execute Grindle for high treason. "Mahal have mercy on my soul and his."

Tauriel stirred. "Kíli?"

"Hush, Amrâlimê." He kissed her brow and breathed in her scent.

She blinked up at him. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do." His voice was a low whisper.

She wrapped her arms about him. "I'm afraid part of you will die with him."

"Part of me died the day he took Cami's life in an attempt on yours." He closed his eyes. "I know this won't undo what was done. How do I do the alternative? Keep him alive confined for decades in our dungeons? Knowing he is there like a festering wound?"

"And how will it weigh on you when you take his life? I know you're a warrior. You've killed in battle. We both know the horror of that." She propped herself on her elbow and placed her forehead on his. "And those were Orcs and Trolls. How much more horrific to kill one of your own people?"

"I have no doubt this will trouble me all of my days. Hence asking our Maker for mercy."

#

Erlic stood with the other Lords of the Council. Many would be returning home on the next day and sending their sons to sit in their place. In Ged's case, his younger brother. However, today they would witness something unprecedented for their people. The dams and dwarflings, except Kíli's Paige, were the only ones not present in the Throne Room today.

At the base of the throne dais, an oiled cloth covered the floor. Dwarrow stood by with mops at the ready. The mood in the room was oppressive. So many Dwarrow present and not even a murmur.

Kíli entered the Throne Room dressed in his battle armor, Raven Crown on his head. He approached the throne from the left, where his study was, and paused before it. He surveyed the room before motioning to his Paige. "Have Cpt. Kavil bring in the prisoner. Remain outside the door once your message is given."

The young dwarf nodded and hurried to the closed doors at the back of the hall. A moment later Cpt. Kavil, led Grindle down the path to the cloth. The former Lord was dressed in simple brown breaches and undyed shirt, his hair and beard shorn. He glowered, as he was lead and forced to kneel.

Erlic could see Kíli close his eyes and his mouth move in a silent prayer before he descended the stairs. The young King stopped in front of Grindle, who spat at his feet. Kíli's only response a raised eyebrow.

"I pray Mahal can forgive me for what I am about to do." Kíli looked directly at each Lord and his own Council members, each in turn. "People of Erebor. Grindle, former Lord of the Stonefoot Clan, did cause the death of Lord Hagen's daughter, Cami. Though it was not her death he sought, but Queen Tauriel and our unborn child's."

A murmur did start in those assembled at his words.

Kíli waited a moment and held up his hand for silence. "In light of this treasonous act, aimed at a dam with child no less I have decreed he be stripped of his title and executed. All members of the Council of Lords were present when I confronted him with the allegations and he freely admitted the attack that killed a dam was in fact his doing. Though, he refused to take responsibility for Cami's death; calling it an accident."

The murmurs grew again, this time like a growing storm.

"So this is my trial is it, oh King?" Grindle sneered.

"Trial? There is no trial to be had." Kíli looked over.

Erlic nodded. The pain he could see in the younger dwarrow's eyes pained him in turn. "As King Kíli states, we of the Council did bear witness to Grindle's admission. Our King also did in fact, on that day, decree that the sentence for the transgression is death."

Grindle cackled. "I doubt this whelp can do it. I can see the tremble in his hands. Can the rest of you not see it? How weak he is."

Kíli's eyes narrowed as a hiss of disapproval echoed through the room. Kíli held out his right hand towards Dwalin, who passed him a battle-axe. The young King hefted the weight of it a moment as Grindle continued to laugh, his eyes locked on Kíli's. Then he swung with such force the severed head bounced off the walk and fell below, the body splattering Kíli in blood.

"With the exception of the Halls of Healing and the Guards on Duty, there is no work the rest of the day." Kíli bowed his head. "Those charged with cleaning up here, are released once the task is done and his head found."

Erlic watched as Dwalin retrieved the weapon just before Kíli let go. Kíli kept his head down as he walked past the body. Half way to the doors, he dropped to his knees. Heedless of the blood coating his agnât'dashat, Erlic moved to his side and gathered Kíli in his arms and let the young King cry on his shoulder.

#

Tauriel sat in the sitting room waiting for Kíli. In this one thing, he wanted the dams held to the old custom of not being present in the Throne Room. Erú knows she wanted no part of it anyway. Kíli's stubborn sense of honor would not bend from the course he'd set.

She found a measure of peace in learning to use a hook to knot yarn into a blanket for Mananna. The shift from warrior to domestic tasks was almost as strange as her shift from Elleth to Dwarrowdam. She looked around the room. Ailís tended the kettle over the fire. Dís worked a drop spindle, making more yarn of dyed wool. Idrís sat near Dís carding the wool for her.

Tasks better suited for the Queen's Sanctum than the King's sitting room. She had not set foot in those rooms since Cami's scalding. She missed the younger dam, or was it not said physically she was of similar age. She wondered that Braita had not joined them, as surely Thorin was with Kíli.

The door opened and Kíli entered flanked by her Adad and Grund. All three coated in blood. Tauriel set aside her crochet and rose to her feet. "Is he ill?"

"Nay, daughter, just in shock."

"Milady, if you would help us with him?" Grund nodded to the bedchamber.

Dís looked stern as she eyed her son. "Would if we could've changed his mind. Idrís, let us retire to my rooms."

Idrís nodded and began gathering their work. She kept her eyes averted from Kíli. It had to be hard for the dam to know it was her nadadith's blood that he wore.

"Ailís have the guard escort you to your family." Tauriel said as she opened the door to the bedchamber.

"Nay, Lady. I will retire to my room here in case you need me."

"In that case, make some tea." She turned to Erlic. "I can help Grund form here, Adad. Go to Amad."

Erlic placed his forehead against hers before leaving.

Tauriel shut the door behind her Adad. "Draw his bath; I'll get him out of this."

"Milady." Grund inclined his head and went to run the bath.

"Look at me, Amrâlumê." She placed her fingers beneath his chin.

Kíli let her raise his head but would not meet her gaze.

"Talk to me."

"I've done a terrible thing," his voice was husky with emotion.

"Aye, and I pray you never have cause to do so again."

"It seemed the right thing until it was over. Mahal's children should not kill one another. Here I was given a second chance to live, and gifted with you by my side by the grace of Erú and Mahal and I thank them by executing one of my own people."

"I won't pretend I, or anyone, thought you should, but neither do we condemn you for your decision. I pray that is the hardest trial you ever have during your reign." She worked on the buckles as she spoke.

* * *

 **A/N** And now that is out of the way. On to happier times of building the room for Tauriel and Mananna's eventual arrival.

Neni


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Kíli sat at his desk working through requests in need of his approval. With the departure of Dáin's people and part of the Council of Lords, Erebor seemed a bit empty. Were his people that diminished? Would they ever fill the great city inside the Mountain as they had in his Great-grandfather's time?

"Milord, the Work foreman requests your presence in the old watch station," Grund announced with a grin on his face as he entered Kíli's study.

Kíli rolled his eyes. "And I'm to get there how? Sûlindiel will confine me to my bed if I stress myself again."

"Which you have not been since before your coronation."

"Aye. She's happy with my progress." Kíli sighed. "However, I spent time sparring against palls this morning. I am not up to trekking up that stair."

"You won't be climbing it. The engineers have devised a system for getting the supplies there and have converted it for your use." Grund began moving Kíli's papers out of his reach.

"Oh?" Kíli raised an eyebrow.

"Come. You need a break from this." Grund swept an arm above the desk.

Kíli shook his head and laughed. "You're not letting this go, are you?"

"The actual work starts today. Now, get your Royal arse up there and build your Queen her honor room."

"I'm going." Kíli laughed as he pushed up from his desk and limped out the door.

Grund followed.

Kíli's breathing labored a bit as they reached the door to the stair leading up to the old watch station. Grund opened the door as Kíli caught his breath. Against the wall was a chair at the base of the stair, a track behind it and up the wall.

"Sit." Grund motioned to the chair.

Kíli took a seat and rubbed at his scarred leg. Grund fastened a belt about his waist once he'd got comfortable. He then moved a lever, before turning a wheel.

Kíli could hear water starting to flow and then the squeal of gears then the chair lurched sideways and up. "Oi!" He grasped the arms.

"Bit of a rough start." Grund grinned as the chair kept moving up the track.

"Aye." Kíli nodded, his face breaking out in a huge smile.

Grund followed. The chair traveled the same rate as a walk; a little jerky where it switched from stair to landing to stair again but otherwise a smooth ride.

Kíli unbuckled himself as Grund turned the valve off. He opened the door to the ledge. The summer wind hit him in the face, carrying the smell of the pine saplings below up.

The foreman approached him, a heavy sledge in hand. "Majesty, if you feel up to it, would you strike the first blow against the old wall?"

"Aye." Kíli took the sledge and walked over to the crumbling wall. He swung the hammer as hard as he could, the scar tissue on his rib cage protested, the muscles already stiff from his morning with a practice sword. He felt the impact up his arms as he connected. The rotten wall came down, spilling the rocks down the mountainside and sending up dust.

The Dwarrow behind him broke into a big cheer as he handed the sledge back to the foreman before sitting on the old stone bench.

He spent the rest of the morning on the lighter tasks he could perform. Mainly chipping the old plaster from the shelter, a cloth tied about his nose and mouth after a terrible attack of coughing that left him breathless.

#

Over the next month, he found his mornings dedicated to helping to build Tauriel's room. At first, he had to take many breaks; but as the days passed, he found he could do more and more. So long as he didn't overwork himself, a couple of days he had led to the next day spent on bedrest.

He dedicated his afternoons to the running of his Kingdom, including the trial and execution of Grindle's two servants. He took the frustration of the trials out on the walls that needed demolishing. It had given him no pleasure to execute them in turn. A task he again took on himself. Their shared guilt was indisputable given the evidence presented. However, he managed not to strike them in anger as he had Grindle.

The fool had mistaken the strain his armor had put on him on his nerve. He'd spent the rest of the day mourning for Cami, Lord Hagen and Lady Fár's loss, and for his people; the fact Grindle had caused the necessity of Dwarrow killing Dwarrow. A task he would never pass on; his decision, his responsibility.

#

Tauriel settled into her routine as Kíli's Queen. It caused a bit of stir when she was the one that sat to hear morning petitions. With him busy with his husbandly duty, he'd left clear instructions to his Councils that she was to help in the governing of Erebor, that his Queen was not a decoration and broodmare. Trials and treaties were Kíli's alone to preside over, but the everyday needs of his—no, their people she could and did see to.

The exiles from Ered Luin had an easier time of it than those that had come from the other Dwarven settlements to make Erebor their home. After all, Dís had to act in Thorin's place much of the time. Dís sat with her and advised, and soon took a new seat on Kíli's Council as Queen's Advisor.

While Kíli held Court in the afternoons, she tended to her lessons in Dwarrow History, customs, law and Khuzdul. The lessons in the last more an awakening of the knowledge Mahal and planted in her mind before sending her back to Arda.

#

Tauriel returned to their rooms after lessons to find Kíli napping in the armchair again. Something that amused Dís, as it was what her Grandfather had done. He'd stripped down from his courtly garb to just his shirt and breeches. He resembled the Dwarrow she'd met in body now, the bulk of his muscle regained from the work he did.

Not so his face. He no longer kept his beard shorn to stubble; in fact, it had grown even longer since she'd returned to him. His beautiful face now forever hidden in beard just long enough he could decorate with beads, but not yet long enough to braid.

She knelt beside his chair and nuzzled his ear. "Amrâlumê."

"Hhhmmm." He blinked his eyes open.

"You are here early. I noticed how stiff you moved at lunch." She caressed the side of his face.

"Aye, a bit overworked. I'll rest tomorrow." A satisfied smile appeared.

"I'll call Grund to run your bath and send Ailís to have our supper brought from the kitchens." She started to rise when Kíli's hand stopped her, his grip around her arm firm but gentle.

"Nay, they are busy with preparing for our night under the stars." He pulled her off balance and kissed her as she fell across his lap.

"It is done?"

"Aye." He nuzzled her neck.

"I'll run your bath then. You stink of an honest day's labor." She pushed against his chest, wrinkling her nose.

He chuckled. "Aye. A proper smell for a dwarf."

She rolled her eyes at him and crawled off his lap. "I think I like you better smelling of sage and cedar soap."

"Must be a remnant of your Elven sensibilities," he snorted, "since you want me to smell of forest."

"Perhaps it is." She left him sitting in his chair to run his bath.

#

Kíli led Tauriel to the stair. Grund had informed him the bedding and their meal awaited them. "Now, when I sit in the chair, flip that lever there and then turn the wheel."

"And then what?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It moves slow. You can catch up and sit on my lap." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Incorrigible." She smacked his shoulder.

After he buckled in, she did as instructed, though she did not climb on his lap. Well not at first. Half way up on one of the landings, as the chair paused to switch direction, she draped herself across his lap. "This child of yours tires me."

"Ours." He placed his hand firm against her belly and frowned as he searched her eyes. "Everything is well?"

Tauriel laughed. "It is well. Audra warned me being with child would fatigue me easily. And at the moment as she's inconveniencing me, Mananna is all yours!"

He pulled her close to him, enjoying her scent in his nose. "Ah, so when she's a naughty dwarfling she'll be mine alone?"

"Yes." Tauriel giggled.

The chair continued to the top. Tauriel slid off his lap. "And what do I do here?"

"Turn off the valve. Leave the lever until we are ready to go back."

While she shut the valve to water off, he unbuckled the belt and stood. "Follow me, Amrâlimê."

He opened the door leading to the Star Gazing room. The thick glass roof and the open glass windows let in the moonlight. A fire burned in a hearth against the mountain wall. Down mattresses were piled on the tiled floor, along with furs. A cart sat near the hearth. A simple meal of cured meats, cheeses, fresh fruit, and crusty bread and a decanter of wine gifted them by Thranduil laid out on it.

He smiled as Tauriel tilted her head up to see the stars through the roof, tears forming in her eyes as a smile stole across her face. "We sleep here tonight. I return your stars to you as best I can."

"Kíli, this is…" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Kíli melted into her passionate kiss, pulling her closer. Their dinner still waiting, he caught her up in his arms and then laid her down on the bedding.

Tauriel broke free of him and moved the furs aside. "I have something for those stiff muscles of yours first." She held up a vial of oil.

Kíli grinned. She'd given him massages before, something she'd retained from helping to treat other injured elves. However, what followed after was for him alone. He began to remove his shirt.

She caught his wrists and moved his hands away. She nipped his lower lip then proceeded to undress him, slow and deliberate. Teasing him at times.

"Amrâlimê," he submitted to her, the desire letting her take the lead awakened him more intense than when they'd conceived Mananna.

Her hands coated in the oil worked out the soreness in his muscles. Her actions chaste and healing after the teasing way she'd undressed him. She remained dressed.

He rolled onto his back once she'd finished her ministrations. She continued the massage on his front, still ignoring anything purposely arousing. Yet, her careful manner peaked his desire more rather than lessening it.

Once the massage was done she stood and her head thrown back to see the stars she danced. Some Elven dance for certain he was sure had not included the slow disrobing he watched.

He fought the urge to reach down and find release. Letting his arousal build at watching the happiness the night sky brought his wife.

Her dance done and her clothing scattered about the tiles, she came to him lowering herself down and sheathing him in her. She leaned forward and kissed him deep. He groaned as she broke he kiss.

She sat up and arched her back, her face to the stars as they found their release together in the rhythm they set.

The moon had traveled far across the sky before they disentangled and ate the repast set out for them.

* * *

 **A/N:** The raciest scene I've written! Hope you all enjoyed it.

Nen


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Tauriel breathed in deep the fresh morning air mingled with the musk of Kíli's skin. The sunlight filtered through her closed lids. She snuggled closer to Kíli's warm body; his heavy snores evidence he slept still.

She blinked a few times to clear her vision and looked around the glass and metal room. She stretched, the morning light catching the green stone in her ring. _Green?_

She brought her hand to her face in confusion. The stone had always been a deep red. The ring looked the same otherwise.

The door into the mountain opened and she pulled the furs tighter. Grund entered, carrying a tray and Ailís followed carrying clothing.

"Good morning, Tauriel." Ailís smiled as she placed the clothing on the bench.

"It is." Tauriel laughed, "And to you."

"I see his Majesty his still sound asleep." Grund smiled. "We've brought your breakfast."

Ailís started stacking the dirty dishes on the cart and then transferred the new with the old between cart and tray.

"He needs the sleep. Clear his schedule for the day." Tauriel let her gaze fall on the land spread out before the mountain. They were high enough she could see Mirkwood with the Misty Mountains behind it. "Clear mine as well."

"My Queen, there are petitioners waiting for Morning Court already." Grund shook his head.

"Is Thorin not Kíli's heir? He can sit in my place."

Grund smiled and nodded. "I will inform the Prince straight away."

Ailís gathered up Tauriel's discarded clothes. "Why are yours scattered and his neatly folded near the bedding?"

"Perhaps I'll explain later." Tauriel nuzzled into Kíli's side.

He sighed he screwed his eyes tighter shut. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Will you be resting here then, Milord?" Grund raised an eyebrow.

"Aye." Kíli sighed, and cracked an eye open. "And excellent idea, Amrâlimê, having Thorin tend to Court."

"Should we send Sûlindiel to attend?" Ailís knit her brows.

"Aye." Kíli huffed. "As much as I'd like to think I'm well, I am not."

"Stay abed I'll fix your plates." Grund turned to the cart.

"I'll take care of that." Tauriel sat up.

"Milady." Grund bowed and beckoned to Ailís to follow, after he added wood to the embers of the banked fire.

Alone again, Tauriel slid from beneath the furs and padded to the cart to fix a plate for Kíli. The cool morning air causing her skin to prickle, she shivered. Yet another foreign thing her mortal body did.

She looked down her bare front to her belly. _How long before Mananna's growth will show?_ There was softness to her once taught muscles, but her stomach remained flat.

"Tauriel? Is all well?"

The worry in Kíli's voice brought her wandering mind back. "Aye, Amrâlumê, just thinking of our daughter." She resumed fixing plates.

"It will be winter when she's born or I'd like to see her come into the world here."

Tauriel turned with the laden plates at the wistfulness in his voice. "I would think a dwarf would want his child born deep in the depths of the stone."

Kíli chuckled. "Perhaps if I had not been raised under the sky I would feel that way. This room reminds me of the home my father built. It had a room much like this. Amad said he called it a sunroom. I often slept in it as dwarfling, watching the stars or basking in the sun's warmth."

"You miss it." She folded herself down beside him with a fluid motion remnant of her Elven beginnings, the plates steady in her hands.

"Aye. This," he waved a hand around, "was a dream. A tale my Uncle told. A history lesson Balin taught. That house built partially into the stone that looked down to the sea is home."

"Was." She set their plates to the side and caressed his face. "Neither of us can go back now. Erebor is where we make our life and where we raise Mananna and the children that come after."

"I should ask Amad what arrangements were made for our home and Uncles. I want to go back at least once, to show you."

She wiped the tears that escaped his eyes. "It will only echo of their ghosts in your thoughts."

"Perhaps." He nodded. "When we have a son, and he is old enough. I will give him my crown and we will go to live there."

"And if we don't have a son?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Most dwarflings are boys. Our next will be a son." He grinned. "So, in oh, seventy-five or so years, we'll go."

"Ready to shirk your duty so soon?" She laughed.

"Nay, just too broken and heart weary. The crown was never to be mine. I admit I was in awe when I first set foot in Erebor. If Thorin or Fee still lived, I would go now. Raise our daughter in the home where I grew. A simple life."

She closed her eyes and listened to the smooth purr of his voice, the tone it had when he reminisced. She sighed. "We will make memories, here. Together." She opened her eyes and looked around the Star Gazing room. "This place. This is ours. Would you truly wish to leave what we build?"

He chuckled. "Who would've thunk, a former elf telling a dwarrow to sta..."

"Kíli?"

He caught her hand in his and looked at the ring. "How did the stone turn green?"

"I don't know." She frowned. "Do you think something is wrong?"

He shook his head. "I have not seen a stone change like that before; however, Mahal would have his reasons. I'm sure it is no ill omen. I wonder..."

"Wonder?"

"Throw your robe on and step inside the Mountain a moment. Then come tell me what you saw."

She shrugged on her robe and did as Kíli suggested. She watched the ring as she stepped between the rooms. She watched a mingling of red and green happen until she was fully inside where the stone was its normal deep red. She again watched how it caught the light as she reentered the glass chamber. Again the light from the sun turned the stone deep green. "It changes in sunlight to green."

Kíli nodded and smiled. "Green in the light of the world for your Elven beginnings, and red like the fires of the forge for your Dwarven life. I had thought it a garnet. But that does not seem right, now."

"What is it then?" She sat beside him again.

"I don't know." He answered around a mouthful of eggs. "I'll have to confer with the minors and scholars."

Tauriel rolled her eyes. "Do you suppose, oh King Under the Mountain, you can find your manners?"

Kíli paused, his fork half way to his mouth. "Amad always despaired Fee and I behaved more like miners than Princes." He sighed. "Being a Noble is a right pain in the arse."

"It seems we both have much to learn about this life of ours together." Tauriel took a bite of her own breakfast and chewed while she contemplated their lives.

She swallowed. "There is much we need to learn about each other. You have been to my home, albeit in the dungeons."

"Aye, and we will go there soon. Mahal willing." Kíli reached out and caressed her stomach.

"When she is born and able to travel we will visit your old home." She leaned in and kissed his cheek, as he stuffed a sausage in his mouth.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay for more followers. The next chapter I'll go through and find everyone who's joined us since June and give an acknowledgement. :-)

Now, I've known all along the stone in Tauriel's ring is the green/red phased Alexandrite, rather than the teal/purple as specifically chose it. Can't call it that in Arda though as it is named for a Russian king. So, what to call it?

Nen


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Dís looked up from the petitions she was organizing as Grund entered the study Kíli had given Tauriel for her crown duties with Thorin in tow. She raised an eyebrow.

Grund bowed. "Princess Dís, Thorin will be acting in Queen Tauriel's place this morning."

Dís looked past her son's personal servant at her cousin. "You have done this before for Dáin in the Iron Hills?"

"Aye, Dís." Thorin inclined his head.

He shuffled his feet uncertain before mumbling, "You may attend as you would with the Queen."

"Let me determine the cause of this change first." Dís inclined her head as well.

"Grund, is all well with my son and his wife?"

A huge grin split Grund's face. "They are quite well, though Kíli felt the need to rest today and Tauriel decided to remain with him. They are quite enjoying the room he built for her."

Dís laughed. "About time they took their seclusion, let them have more than the day. The week at least. I'll talk with Lord Erlic and Balin later."

Grund bowed. "I'll inform the King." He then left whistling a merry tune.

Thorin watched Grund leave, a puzzled look on his face. "He seems exceptionally happy."

"Should he not be?" Dís came around the desk. "It seems your father chose well in finding Kíli someone to aid him. Grund genuinely cares for my son."

"Aye. Their bond grew while Kíli healed. Grund is as much his friend as his servant." Thorin fidgeted. "We were too busy working to sit with him."

"Kíli has an easy way about him that draws people to him, yet close friends are rare for him." Dís sighed. "I'm surprised you have not become closer since the loss of his brother."

"Truth be told, none of us could bring ourselves to console him." Thorin met her eyes. "We were morning Thorin and Fíli's deaths ourselves, and his admitting he'd wed the elf and the depth of his grief made things strained."

"I see." Dís straightened. She felt her stomach knot as she stamped down the urge to scream at her son's current heir. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, letting them out in slow measure.

She could hear Thorin's heavy tread. She opened her eyes to find him falling on his knees before her. He took her hands in his as his gray eyes searched hers. "Forgive me, Lady. We never abandoned him. He was unreachable."

Dís sighed. "He is much like me in that. Tho-My nadad had to force me to eat for months, when my Jory died. If it had not been for Fíli and the fact I carried Kíli I likely would've starved myself to death."

"Was it so much worse losing him than all the others?" He rose to his feet and pulled her into an embrace.

How could she tell him the worse was learning Fíli had fallen, and the fear Kíli would follow. "At the time." She nodded. "I hope it is a loss you never have to experience. That you and Braita live a long and happy life together."

Thorin smiled. "She warms my heart. Our babe should be born not long after Kíli and Tauriel's."

"She opened to you during your seclusion?"

"Aye, and Audra has confirmed the conception."

Dís laid her forehead against Thorin's. "Mahal blesses us all amidst tragedy."

"Aye." The young Prince laughed.

"Let's speak no more of death."

#

Sûlindiel climbed the stair to the Star Gazing room, Audra puffing behind her. The elderly dwarrowdam grumbled as they ascended. Sûlindiel turned and raised an eyebrow as she reached the last landing. "You could've used the chair?"

"Aye," Audra replied as she caught her breath, "aye. Next time I shall."

The Elven healer turned to the door, even her sharp hearing couldn't detect any sound from beyond. "How are we to announce ourselves?"

Audra chuckled and reached around her to twist a little nob. A few seconds later the door cracked open as Tauriel peered out. Her face lit up with a smile. "Sûlindiel, come see what he made for me!"

The door opened wider as Tauriel stepped aside to allow the two healers in. Sûlindiel took a deep breath of the pine-scented air. The room and its view were beautiful.

"You've missed this as much as we have." Tauriel led her to Kíli's side.

Sûlindiel folded herself down next to the young king. "Both of you?"

Kíli gave a sheepish look. "I've had less cause this past month."

"Yet, you missed seeing the sky and smelling and feeling breezes?" She asked as she began examining him.

"Is that so hard to believe?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps it should not be given your people's long exile." She replied as she checked his heart and breath.

"The work has done you good. Your lungs are stronger, and your heart is as I hoped." She covered his chest. "You took the medicine this morning?"

"Aye."

"The dose seems correct for now." Sûlindiel stood. "You are well enough you could have attended your duties."

He looked up, his voice soft but authoritative. "Regardless, I felt in need of the rest."

"For your peace of mind?"

"Amongst other things."

Sûlindiel glanced over at Tauriel, who stoked the fire. "Ah. It is time alone with your wife you seek and respite from the responsibility of your crown."

A huge smile split his face. "Aye."

"My Queen," Audra called, "Come, lie down." The elder dwarrowdam squinted over at Kíli and harrumphed, "Highly irregular as everything with you two."

Tauriel lay down next to her husband and lifted her dress for the Midwife. "What custom do we break now?"

Kíli chuckled and captured Tauriel's hand in his. "My being present as she examines you, Amrâlimê."

"Tsk!" Audra glared at her King as she palpated Tauriel's stomach. The dwarrowdam's fingers searched in a practiced manor.

Sûlindiel watched, as she had most weeks. "May I learn what it is you feel for?"

"Getting more curious, are you elf?" Audra nodded. "Come."

Sûlindiel knelt beside Tauriel and Audra took one hand and placed on top her other. She then removed her lower hand as she pressed Sûlindiel's further down. "It will feel like a rounded, firm lump."

Sûlindiel let her fingers move, testing the area. She pressed a bit harder. "Ah, yes." A smile spread across her face. "How beautiful and precious a spirit she is. I can hear her song."

"I have not heard Mananna since right before I conceived her again," Tauriel's eyes glistened with tears.

"Let us see if I can let you hear. I have not tried to contact the mind of Dwarf before." Sûlindiel let her mind seek Tauriel's.

The mind she found felt foreign. In fact, it proved to be two minds. Proof the couple was bonded. While Tauriel seemed at peace with the contact, she watched Kíli's eyes grow wide. Sûlindiel smiled as she let both parents hear their daughter's song.

Kíli's eyes filled with tears. _I hear you my nâtha, Mananna._

The babe's song brightened at her father's thought. The foreignness of the two minds made the contact difficult to hold and she let it fade.

"Thank you for that, Sûlindiel." Kíli wiped his eyes with his free hand, his voice husky with emotion.

* * *

 **A/N:** This took a bit longer than I liked. Had to give my muse a kick in the seat to get her going.

Finally getting around to thanking everyone I haven't for Favoriting and/or Following.

Thank you to **ElvesofErbor, Fanelight, J.J. O'Robert, LKHansen, WandererWolf1, ZeroKaze, ambereyes55** and **borzul** for following

Thank you to **EJ13, SophInDisguise, Sunshine131517, UniKatFox,** and **demeter d** for following and favoriting.

Thank you to **Samayo Kaze** and d **.syn** for favoriting.

Nen


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Kíli drew back the string on his bow. The scar tissue on his chest burned with the strain as it stretched. He gritted his teeth and took careful aim at the target. He loosed the string and the arrow flew, much to his chagrin, crooked. It planted itself deep into the hay far below the target.

"Take a break, Lad!" Dwalin shouted. "Yer aim's gettin' worse."

Kíli growled as he grabbed another shaft.

"Amralûmê, perhaps if you try it left handed?"

Kíli turned to see his wife enter the practice arena. "How would that help?" He snapped.

Tauriel leveled her gaze at him in a way that made his stomach drop. "Continue as you were then. Pay no mind to the fact I was training archers long before any of you were born."

He sighed. "Forgive me."

"The advice has merit." Dwalin smacked him on the back of his head. There's too much damage on yer right, Kíli."

Kíli huffed as he switched the bow to his right hand. He nocked the arrow with his left and readied to draw.

"Change your stance, Kíli." Tauriel tapped her foot against his left that was leading out. "Mirror the stance you're used to."

He lowered the bow and repositioned himself. He leaned towards Tauriel and pecked her on the cheek before taking aim again. His right was much steadier holding the bow, than drawing the string. The string dug uncomfortably into his fingers as he took aim.

He let the arrow fly, this time sticking it in the outer ring of the target. "I'll need a left-handed archer's glove."

"Done for the day, Lad?"

"Aye, Dwalin. Thank you for sparing with me earlier." Kíli grinned.

"Fer fightin' we'll have ta' build up your skill with yer left." The larger warrior clapped him on the shoulder. "Yer, right be not fit fer fightin'. I need to inspect the new recruits to the Guard."

"Go." Kíli nodded. "I'll see you at Council this evening."

Dwalin took his leave. As the gruff old warrior left, Kíli turned to Tauriel. "Come here to find me or to practice your own archery?"

"Find? No, retrieve," she smiled, "A shipment arrived from Rohan."

"Has one?" He took her by the arm and steered her towards the door. "You could've sent a Paige."

"And miss a chance to see you before supper?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "You've been sneaking out of bed of late, before I'm up."

"I don't sneak out of bed. You've just become impossible to wake." He stopped, turning towards her, and placed a hand on her belly. "I've been assured it is normal."

"She makes me so tired." Tauriel sighed and leaned her forehead against Kíli's.

"Mmmmm." He pulled her close. "I would love to stay as we are, but I suppose we should see what supplies Rohan has sent us."

#

Balin patted Dís' hand as Kíli entered the Council Chamber. Their young King grinned as he took his seat. "Good afternoon. I realize this meeting was called in haste, and lunch should arrive soon."

"As urgent you made it sound, you seem in good cheer Laddy." Balin chuckled.

"I have met with the Emissary from Rohan; they are offering more than the grain I requested." Kíli leaned forward.

"How much they be askin' for?" Glóin scowled.

"For the grain? 700 gold coins." Kíli frowned.

Bombur perked up. "Bushels?"

"They say it's enough to feed us a year." Kíli nodded at Bombur. "I would like you to verify their estimate."

"And what else have they brought, Laddy?" Balin asked.

"Food wise, they've brought dried fruits for around six months. Salt from the south, about a year's worth. Honey and cheese, about three months' worth." Kíli frowned.

"In that time, we can have our own cheeses from the milch goats and cows brought from Ered Luin." Balin nodded. "Dale's apiaries are starting to produce, so might pass on the honey."

"Buying it from Rohan this shipment, would put less stain on their supply." Kíli shook his head.

"Providin' Bombur confirms the quality and quantity, how much they askin' for the full shipment?" Glóin glared at Kíli.

Balin watched Kíli's grin grow wider. "What else did they bring, Kíli?"

"Pipeweed, enough for the year. Not the quality we got out of the Shire. I don't know about the rest of you, but I could do with filling my pipe."

"Not with that lung of yours, Lad." Óin shook his head.

Balin chuckled. It amused him how well Óin could hear when something he deemed important was said.

Kíli snorted.

"What are they askin' fer the lot?" Glóin's tone grew more impatient.

"800 gold coins." Kíli scowled. "It's high; we didn't pay nearly this with our trade with the Shire or the Grey Havens for the equivalent."

"Truth to that. I know you brokered our trade with the Grey Havens, Laddy. I was not aware you knew our trade prices with the Shire." Balin looked bemusedly at his former student.

"I read them before I left to make our agreements with the Grey Havens." Kíli winked. "If the estimate is valid, I would like to counter offer fairly low, say 500?"

"They won't go fer that, Kíli." Glóin crossed his arms.

"Of course not, any more than we'd pay 800." Kíli laughed. "I did learn something about bartering trade values. Isn't that why I was Ambassador to Círdan? "

"More ye' bein' Thorin's second heir. Had to give yer royal arse some responsibility." Glóin grumped. "So, what price you hoppin' to pay?"

"600 to 650," Kíli stated.

"I don't like seeing our hard won gold leavin' the Mountain."

"My Great-grandfather was possessed of a sickness and it nearly consumed Thorin as well. We will not horde our wealth. We use it to help our people prosper." Kíli glared at Glóin. "We can't eat gold."

Kitchen staff arrived and started setting plates and mugs before the members of the Council. The plates bore evidence of how low their stores were, and it was only mid-August.

"Since lunch has arrived. I suppose we're holding the whole meeting now." Balin observed; it wasn't a question in his mind. Kíli wouldn't have called the whole Council to discuss food stores.

"Aye." Kíli nodded. "As I expect to be in negotiations and entertaining our guests this evening."

"What is the next order of business?" Balin asked as Kíli took a bite of food.

The young monarch started to say something, glanced at his mother and finished his bite first. "I promised Tauriel I would take her to Thranduil's Court for a visit. I would like to arrive there at least a week before Mereth Nuin Giliath."

"She will appreciate that greatly, my son." Dís smiled and nodded.

"So, ya'll be needin' a Guard to escort ye." Dwalin said after a deep draught of his ale.

"Aye. I'm sorry to have interrupted your inspection of its newest members."

"Kavil is capable of testin' 'em. I trust his reports."

"We'll also need a guard and as many archers as you can spare for a hunt. Our meat stores are getting low. We need the chickens for eggs, and the goats and cows for milk." Kíli glared over at Bombur. "I shouldn't have to hear this via the gossip of servants."

Bombur hung his head. "Sorry. Uhm, pigs?"

"We have few boars. The piglets were already slaughtered. No, we need to breed what livestock we have, not eat it." Kíli shook his head.

"Sheep?"

"Again, we need to breed them. Besides, sheep provide wool for clothing and bedding. That, and like the piglets, we've already slaughtered the lambs. What fresh meat we've gained and what sausages are being put away, will not feed us through autumn, let alone winter."

Balin chuckled watching Kíli navigate Bombur's sparse questions. His pride of place as part of Thorin's Company and his skill with food, the only reasons to include the rotund quiet dwarf.

"Dori, I need you to arrange rooms for our guests and co-ordinate with Bombur for a formal dinner. Both Councils and their wives, the Emissary and his second, as well as my household, including Grund, Ailís, and Idrís."

"I'll see to it when we've finished here."

"Does Braita's handmaid attend?" Thorin inquired.

"No. Ailís attends in honor that she was betrothed to Fíli. Idrís, I honor as well, for had things been different, she would've been my Aunt. Grund, well, I need his assistance at times still above and beyond what a servant does."

"Now that the business I wanted to address is done, what reports or concerns do you have?" Kíli sat back his mug in hand.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope everyone here in the US had a wonderful Thanksgiving Day.

Thank you to **MamaDragon9711** for following and favoriting.

Neni


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Tauriel entered the Great Hall on Kíli's arm. Their guests waited on their arrival, the table already full. She noted that the dwarrowdams made up a little less than half the seated guests, quite a feat given how few lived in Erebor.

She'd learned that many dwarrow had left their wives and daughters in Ered Luin to ensure they could build them a suitable home first.

She let her hand drop to her belly as they made their way to their seats. Kíli's wish of showing her his home after their daughter's arrival seemed two-fold now. He could lead the rest of his, no, their people home.

The feast wasn't grand, yet it was the best they could offer. She could see the kitchen staff wheeling carts laden with steaming plates. Sage rubbed roasted squab stuffed with ramps, wild mushrooms and hazelnuts, and garnished with roasted wild turnips, rutabagas, and garlic cloves along with soft rolls and fresh churned butter.

Tauriel found the number of birds presented alarming. She was aware that coops held many captured local doves for breading stock. "Are there any of the birds left?" She whispered in Kíli's ear.

He bowed his head. "By the count on the plates, ten birds. Hopefully paired. It will be a long while before squab is served again."

"Was this wise?"

"I suppose we could've served the Emissary of another Kingdom, eggs, porridge, and sausages for dinner. As it seems to be what we have left." He frowned. "The fishing is poor this summer according to Dale. Smaug's carcass seems to have made many fish sick."

"Did they not bring food to sell us?"

"Aye. The bargain is yet to be struck. We've only inspected the goods." Kíli sighed. "What they bring won't improve on what we're currently eating, though it will keep us from starving this winter. We need to hunt large game for meat."

"Why didn't we at least serve only half a bird each?"

"That, I intend to find out."

Kíli continued to lead her to their seats. Their two guests sat to their left after Dís. They stood, along with all in attendance, as they approached the table. "Master Runulf, I present to you my wife, Queen Tauriel."

The elder man inclined his head. "It is an honor to be introduced. Highness, you are lovely."

Tauriel could see Kíli's grin spread across his face. "Tauriel, this gentleman is Master Runulf, sent here by King Fengel of Rohan."

"Master Runulf, thank you and welcome." Tauriel smiled and gave a slight nod as she greeted their guest.

Runulf turned to the younger man with him. "And may I present to the King and Queen of Erebor, my son, Hauk."

"Welcome, young Hauk, to Erebor." Kíli greeted the adolescent.

"Thank you, Majesty."

Tauriel let Kíli guide her into her seat. Playing at courtly politics rankled her, but she understood appearances held weight.

Grund stood by to aid Kíli as he took his own seat. Once seated, Grund took Kíli's cane from him. "Please, everyone, be seated."

The assembled guests took their seats as servers started to place the plates before them. Other servants poured ale into the tankards.

"A fine table you set, Majesty." Runulf lifted his tankard towards Kíli.

"This is meager and the best we can offer, for now." Kíli sighed.

"And we appreciate the gesture, Majesty." Runulf nodded. "I hope we can settle negotiations on the morrow."

"We could settle them tonight."

Tauriel watched her husband and the Emissary interact as she savored the fresh meat. Kíli was right. Most of their food of late was porridge, with a few eggs or a sausage at one of the meals. If they were lucky, possibly a bit of rabbit or squirrel found its way into a broth with onions and drop dumplings.

"For this shipment, we'd like to counter offer 500 pieces." Kíli offered after a bite of squab.

Runulf chuckled. "Ah, so it begins. 750."

Kíli shook his head. "Still too high, 550."

"And still too low, Majesty." Runulf raised an eyebrow. "You've done this before."

"Aye."

"725."

Kíli took a long draught of his ale before counter offering. "575."

"700." Runulf countered before taking a bite of bread.

Kíli shook his head. "600."

"675."

Kíli took a few more bites. Tauriel could see he was thinking. "625."

Runulf shook his head. "The offer stands at 675."

Kíli leaned back in his chair and regarded Runulf. "600 this shipment and a trade agreement for the future."

"What do you offer, Majesty?"

"What metal work might we be able to provide?"

"Blades and armor. Including for our horses." Runulf leaned forward. "What future supplies do you wish?"

"It will be a few years before we can have mature orchards, and much needs to be done to the land Smaug damaged before we grow much in grains or produce. So, for at least the next few years, much of what you brought. We won't need the honey next year."

"And after those few years?"

"If you could continue to broker the salt with the south on our behalf that would be good. We can bargain a list each year based on our mutual needs after three years."

"Sounds fair."

"Splendid! We'll meet in the morning to draft and sign the documents."

Dinner continued with happy chatter. Soon bowls of fresh berries in cream replaced empty plates. As simple a meal they ate tonight, it seemed as much a feast as her first night in Erebor and the night they dined with Thranduil and Bard and his family.

It occurred to Tauriel, that this simple fair is what they should be eating for supper. When she thought on it, both she and Braita often had a bit of extra egg or sausage than the rest. Erebor may be full of riches, but for now, they ate as paupers.

The rumors she'd heard that the other dwarrowdams of childbearing age took herbs to forestall their cycles started to make sense. Tears slipped unbidden down her face.

Kíli turned to her. "Amrâlimê?"

"I am sorry." She tried to smile.

He brushed the tears from her face and glanced over at Dís, his eyes pleading.

Dís chuckled. "Aye, my son, this too is normal."

Tauriel turned to Dís. "It is?"

"Being overly emotional, yes." Dís gave Tauriel's hand a squeeze.

A broad smile appeared on Runulf's face. "Many blessings to you and your Queen, Majesty. A babe on the way is a blessing!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Well finishing up another chapter before heading out to work. And on my birthday no less! Happy reading everyone.

Thank you to **Starlitmoons** for following.

Neni


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Kíli sat behind Tauriel brushing her hair. The warmth of the fire warred with the cool night breezes. The sun set behind the Misty Mountains, painting the sky in shades of pink and purple.

"Eärandil has risen." Tauriel pointed to the lone star visible in the deepening darkness. "He sails forever outside the circle of the world."

Kíli paused. "He?" His brow furrowed. "The star is a person?"

"No, the star is one of the Silmarils, Eärandil is tasked with carrying it through the skies for daring to set foot in Valinor."

"It is a punishment?"

"A compromise. He is Half-elven, which then meant mortal." She leaned back against him.

Kíli wrapped his arms around her. His hand spread against her lower belly. "Then? Would Mananna have been immortal had you remained Elven?"

She shook her head. "He was granted immortality for carrying the Silmaril. His children gained the same choice. One chose mortal and led the Dúnedain. The other is Lord Elrond."

"And he chose Elven." Kíli pressed a kiss to the top her head. "I've met him, though next I see him I must apologize for our rudeness and destruction."

"Aye, he did; his children have his choice as well."

"But no others have that choice?"

"No others. I am only the second elf to have given up immortality and been granted a second life as mortal, the first was Elrond's grandmother, Lúthien."

"What became of the others that have taken mortal loves?"

"They faded in their grief."

Kíli felt a tear fall on his hand. "Sûlindiel said you succumbed to your injuries; that you did not fight to live due to my death."

"Had I realized in time I carried Mananna, I would have fought past the grief. Though, in time she would have left me too."

"And then, faded." He pushed her hair aside and kissed the nape of her neck, then nuzzled her ear. "This beautiful gift you gave me would not be."

"You are happy, Amrâlumê?"

"Mostly. I still miss my nadad terribly. I am happy to have you beside me. I am happy our daughter is growing." He caressed her stomach. "I worry for our people; that I may fail in ruling them."

"They are happy. They see a promise of a future for their families." She snuggled further into his embrace. "And back when you told me all of Ered Luin was here, you are mistaken. Many have left their wives and daughters under the protection of their sons. A few also too old to travel remain."

"Dwarrowdam are still rare, that I am not mistaken on." Kíli sighed.

"I do not tell you this to demand you bend on protecting us. I am learning your customs. And for the duration of my pregnancy will acquiescent to your protection and edicts."

"That eases my mind," he whispered.

"I understand now, it is more than cultural. It is evidently a driving need for a dwarrow to protect his dam when bearing."

Kíli chuckled. "Mahal, I hope I don't get to the point I lock you away. I've seen it happen to an expecting dwarrowdam before."

"How protective of your mother was your father?"

"You will have to ask Amad, he died ere I was born."

"I don't remember either of my parents. They say the horror of their deaths veiled my mind."

"Does Sûlindiel know?"

"You would need to speak with Thranduil," she sighed, "He found me amidst the carnage."

"Mahal willing, Mananna will grow with both of us beside her." Kíli looked up in to the night sky. The stars filled the sky and the moon peaked over the eastern horizon. "We should head to our bed. Busy day tomorrow."

"I wish this were our bedchamber."

Kíli chuckled. "There was something else you meant to discuss about Ered Luin?"

"Ah, yes. Once our daughter is born, when spring comes, it would be good to go to lead them home." She stood and twisted to hold a hand out. "Then you can show us the home you were born and reared in."

#

Dís sat in front of her hearth. Balin handed her a goblet of wine. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He took the other chair. "Kíli is growing in to his crown."

"He is. My Little Raven is no more." She sipped the wine. "I miss my mischievous son. Though, I do admire the strong dwarrow that replaced him."

"The people both love and fear him." Balin shook his head. "It is a shame his rule started with executions."

"And Tauriel?"

"They either love her or remain indifferent." Balin chuckled. "Nori keeps an ear open, none wish her harm."

"They fear Kíli's wrath?"

"Nay, for they see his happiness."

"I advise Tauriel at Morning Court; I've yet to hear a grumble against what food we have and the rationing. What is your opinion of his deal?" Dís took another sip of wine.

"And you won't. Their adads squelched the youths' grumblings. The elder dwarrow remember to well the times after Erebor's fall or the Fell Winter. As to my opinion, he did well. We have food, for a more than fair price and a promise of work for our blacksmiths."

"Not many a dwarrow that would not know that dark time." She shivered. "I remember how proud Kíli was when he and Fíli brought home that bear."

"I remember hearing how livid you were he'd taken such a risk." Balin wagged a finger at her.

"The lad was laid up in the house for months with that broken leg." Dís chuckled.

#

"Amad!" The sound of Fíli's foot kicking the door accompanied his yelling.

Dís dried her hands on a towel before opening the kitchen door. She found her youngest being held up by her eldest. Kíli hissed as Fíli shifted, bumping his leg.

"I think my leg's broke, Amad." Kíli looked up through his unruly hair.

Dís moved aside. "Get him to his bed, then go fetch Óin and your Uncle."

"Can't you help him, Amad? I need to get his kill in before it attracts scavengers." Fíli passed Kíli to her and darted back out the door.

"Fíli!" She huffed as the door slammed shut behind him. She shook her head. "Let's get you settled, shall we?"

Kíli nodded as he hopped as she supported him. Slowly, they made their way to his room. She could hear Fíli drag something large through the door. Whatever Kíli's kill was, it must be large!

She eased him onto the chair at his desk and helped him shed his damp, dirty clothing. Not just dirty, bloody. "Alright, what happened?" She asked as she gingerly removed his trousers after seeing him blanch when she pulled of his left boot.

"Fell out of a tree." He grimaced.

The jagged break in his femur poked out of his thigh. The bleeding, thank Mahal, already stopped. "What were you doing in a tree?"

"Waiting for the bear to die. You'd think putting on arrow in its eye would be a quick death."

"Bear? You brought down a bear?"

His eyes lit up as his face split in a grin. "Aye, nearly twice my height on its hind legs."

Dís shoved his nightshirt over his head. "Let's get you into bed."

He nodded and let her help him. As she settled him onto the mattress, the door burst open. Fíli rushed through the door, Óin and Thorin in tow.

"Thorin help me with the lad," Óin waved Dís off. "Fíli take your amad while I tend your brother."

"Go." Thorin moved her towards Fíli. "Dress the lads kill."

She followed Fíli to the kitchen. Dís winced as she heard Kíli's scream as Óin and Thorin set his leg. Thank Mahal, the lads thought to gut it before bringing it home.

"His snares attracted it. Got a dozen coneys. I took all but one into the village." He pointed to the rabbit on the counter.

"What was he thinking?" She shouted. "You should've left them to the bear and retreated!"

"It scented us, Amad." Fíli held up his hands, his blue eyes wide. "Best option was kill it."

"You both could've died!"

"You'd rather we starve?" Fíli shot back. "Same difference, one death is just slower."

Dís shut her mouth with a snap. Fíli's words stung. Chance death or starve to death over the long winter, not much of a choice. The goats and chickens didn't provide a lot. Not much remained in the pantry, just the few roots they managed to dig up and rosehips. No preserves, no sausages, no nuts, no lentils, nor dried peas.

"I'll prepare a rabbit stew, and then we can deal with the bear."

She felt Fíli's arms wrap around her. "Amad?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

"No. It is I, who shouldn't have. You are right, we're starving." She reached up and patted the side of Fíli's face. "My brave lads."

#

"Not just Kíli, Fíli as well." Dís sighed. "I remember tanning that bear's skin, as well as the rabbit's."

"What became of it?"

"It's on his bed, here. I brought it from Ered Luin." Dís blinked her tired eyes. "Or it was, I think it may be up in the Star Gazing Room."

"They spend a great deal of time there." Balin stood. "I should take my leave. Good night, Dís"

* * *

 **A/N:** Soon, they'll be on their way to Thranduil's Court. Likely in two more chapters. Happy reading everyone.

Neni


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Tauriel smiled at the quizzical look on Kíli's face as she placed his new gloves into his free hand as he stood holding the reins of his new mount, a sturdy roan pony; a gift from Rohan. "You have been wondering what it is I have been sewing and would not show you."

"This?" He looked down at them and chuckled "Archer's gloves, left-handed."

"Are you certain you are ready for this?" She asked as she took the reins from him.

"It is far from my first hunt, Amrâlimê." He pulled the gloves onto his hands and then pulled her close, their foreheads touching.

She sighed. "It is not your skill or knowledge I question."

"Thorin and Grund will see to my welfare." He huffed. "I need to do this. To prove to myself I am as whole as I can be. To provide for my-our people."

Tauriel broke their contact and handed back his reins. She watched as he mounted, noting the ease in which he did. Then it wasn't his left leg that gave him trouble. "May your hunt be successful."

"I've never failed." He winked and kicked his pony into a trot to the front of the host.

Tauriel turned as she reached Erebor's gate and watched Kíli and the rest of the hunting party ride out. Braita stood beside her, their guards flanking them. She sighed.

Braita chuckled. "Wishing you were going on the hunt with them?"

"Am I so easily read?" She turned to her friend.

"Aye. Against our customs, if not for the babe you carry, he'd brought you with." Braita pulled her close, their foreheads pressed together.

Tauriel's hand caressed her softened belly. "I suppose we should join the others in my…Sanctuary."

"Oh?"

"We reclaim them from the evil done there." She beckoned Braita and their guards to follow as she turned on her heal and strode back in the mountain.

#

Dís set out baskets of washed wool and goat fleece and the tools to comb and spin it as Ailís set up the Queen's Sanctum for a day's work. The light of the chandeliers reflected off polished silver plates, making the room much brighter than when last it was used. A warm fire crackled on the hearth, a copper kettle hung to heat water for tea.

Idrís busied herself mixing hearth cakes, while bread dough sat rising by the fire.

Dís shook her head. "You should have waited so she could learn."

"She's Queen, Dís. What need does she have of these skills?"

"It is well enough she wants to learn." Dís sighed.

"Idrís, had Thorin given his betrothal bead and lived, making you Queen, would you wish to sit idle in these rooms?" Ailís looked up from the supplies and tools she now organized.

"I at least know my place as a dwarrowdam." Idrís leveled her gaze at Ailís.

"And I do not?"

Dís banged a closed fist on the arm of her chair, causing both dams to look her way. "Enough of this. Idrís, Tauriel wishes to learn the arts of home and hearth for Kíli and their babe. It is well she does. Should something happen to Kíli, she and their daughter would be no better off than the lot of us. Just a dwarrowdam in the Queen's Court. You chose to serve me, Idrís, despite having a trade since my Nadad spurned your conditions and you chose not to seek another. Ailís, with the loss of her betrothed, is now the Queen's Handmaid her grief such she wanted no other. And I? I have tended a house and led a counsel in my Nadad's absence. What place is it you speak of Idrís?"

"The life you've led should never have happened to one of your station, Dís. And certainly you should not have held any authority over dwarrow." She shook her head. "I marvel that the people of Erebor accept the Morning Court she presides over."

"I am glad for our friendship reunited, Idrís, but should you find the order of things so distasteful, I will seek a maid from the younger dams who don't wish to wed. You are welcome to seek your nephew's court, which I'm certain is more in line with tradition having not endured the exile Durin's Folk have."

"Forgive me, Dís."

The door to the room opened admitting Tauriel and Braita. "What does she need to forgive, Idrís?" Braita asked.

"My displeasure in too many lost customs. Speaking of which, have you not yet found a Handmaid, Princess?"

"My maid stayed with her contract to my father's house. Have you a recommendation?" Braita glared at the older dam.

Tauriel sighed. "These rooms are not for bickering. I don't agree with a custom of shutting womenfolk away, however, I see these rooms that are now mine as a place for us to relax from what is expected of us. If you are in here, it is not as my or anyone's servant."

"I am not your friend, My Queen." Idrís held her head high.

"No. Apparently not. You are Dís' friend if I am not mistaken."

"Aye."

"Then be welcome here, not as her Maid, but as her friend." Tauriel took her seat near Dís.

"I know you were a warrior trained, Tauriel, but surely there were other skills you learned?" Dís looked her son's wife in the eye.

"Tend my weapons, mend armo **r, s** ew, hunt, fish, forage, cook a simple meal when out on patrol, and tend wounds."

"All well suited to a warrior." Dís chuckled. "At least you know the basics." She turned to look at Idrís. "Likely the hearth cakes would be easy enough just to tell her what went in them. It would be nice to have fresh cakes with the tea in a bit."

Idrís smiled. "Start her on combing that fleece. I'll get these frying."

#

Kíli rode in the lead, Runulf and Hauk to one side and Thorin and Grund to the other. "What do we hunt, Majesty?" Runulf inquired.

"In the open? Deer or elk. Possibly in the eaves of the wood, boar." He answered as he scanned the plains.

"Boar? Dangerous prey." The Emissary of Rohan raised an eyebrow.

"Not compared to a bear," Kíli snorted.

"You've hunted a bear?" Hauk's voice cracked in excitement.

"Heard it landed him in bed with broken leg." Thorin laughed. "Never did get the full story out of Fíli. How ever did he get you and that bear back home?"

"Easy, He strapped me over my pony and built a travois with branches and had both our ponies haul it back."

"Lucky those ponies hadn't bolted." Thorin shook his head.

"They were back at our camp. We were checking my snares when we came across the bear."

"Were you scared when the bear attacked?" Hauk's eyes were large in surprise.

"Nah. It had been snuffling near my rabbit snare when it saw us. I already had an arrow nocked as we entered the clearing, as we heard something moving about. When it stood on its hind legs and growled I put on arrow through its eye." Kíli grinned.

"How did you end up breaking a leg, Majesty?" Runulf looked skeptical.

"Damn beast didn't die right away. Chased us up a tree." A sheepish grin stole across Kíli's face. "Fell when a branch I lowered myself onto broke after the bear died."

"I believe your tree climbing days are over, Majesty." Grund chuckled.

"Aye. Never ends well it se...," Kíli's face split in a wide grin as he pointed. "Herd of Elk."

The chatter ceased as they rode as close as they dared downwind of the herd before dismounting. They crept close, fanning out as they moved within bow range. His archers stood at the ready, but waited on him. Kíli took careful aim drawing left-handed. _Mahal, let me be whole enough._ He loosed his arrow at a large bull, not the Herd's Prince. He'd already given instructions to leave the one with the fullest rack alone. The arrow struck true, a clean kill as the massive animal collapsed without a sound.

Then the others loosed their arrows. Panic spread through the herd as it stampeded away from the whistling of arrows. When the dust cleared, they retrieved their kills, three bulls and a couple of older cows.

"We camp tonight as we prepare them, then we ride for home tomorrow." Kíli announced. He hoped the other parties were successful as well. "Who wants to learn to set a snare? Come with me." He hobbled off towards the closest thicket with ropes.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in so long. After the Holidays and deadlines for original projects, I was hit with the death of my Best Friend. It left me in a haze and unable to write for awhile. I know I have some new readers, and followers and I'll go back and find and thank you in a future note. Next chapter will be a visit to Thranduil's Court.

Neni


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Kíli mused as he sat his pony. It seemed far longer than nearly a year and half since he'd left to reclaim Erebor as part of his Uncle's Company. He marveled at the changes he noticed in himself. His progression from simple hunter, occasional caravan guard, and his once a year important responsibility as Trade Ambassador to the Gray Havens to King, husband, and father to be.

The hunting trip came close to his old life, though a whole host was a far cry from only Fíli at his side. Thorin and Grund, made good companions, however, they did not fill the void his nadad left. He wouldn't be hunting solo ever again, not as King of Erebor.

His thoughts wandered to his cousin, Gimli, the only other dwarf near his age of which he was close. Gimli's rejection hurt. Tauriel's elven beginnings created a rift between them. Not animosity, just distance. His cousin felt cheated of the glory the Company gained and doubly so since Kíli's marriage started in such an unorthodox manner. How could he explain he'd trade the glory to have his brother and uncle back?

His heart still ached for the loss of his Uncle and Fíli. He supposed he'd bear that pain until he joined them, though his thoughts no longer lingered on their absence. Tauriel and his duty to his people kept his mind occupied.

He kicked his pony into a lope as he neared the gates of Erebor. He laughed at the feeling of the rushing air against his face. He felt more alive now, then anytime since he regained consciousness after the battle. Oh, Tauriel's return and their marriage invigorated him, but this? Despite their separation while he hunted, he felt at ease and secure in just knowing she waited at home for him. _Home. You know she's right. This is home now._

Word of their approach must have been passed to his wife, as he could see her bright hair as she made her way towards the stables. He leaned forward over his mounts neck, his right leg protesting the strain. He skidded the pony to a stop and dismounted in a fluid motion, only land on his arse as his right leg buckled under his weight.

Even that couldn't darken his mood. He lay back on the ground laughing until he gasped for breath. His pony gazed down at him, nosing him gently. He felt himself hauled to a seated position and his arms raised above his head. "Feeling like a dwarfling, amralûmê?"

He grinned up at his wife. As soon as he caught his breath, he answered. "Aye."

Tauriel pulled him to his feet and he pulled her to him only to find himself back on his backside with his wife atop him. "I suppose this isn't the most dignified homecoming for a King."

She huffed as she rolled off. Thorin pulled her to her feet as Grund helped Kíli to his. "Not in the least. However, I'm happy to see you so joyous."

"Our first hunt was successful." He caught her around the waist. "The game is plentiful towards the forest."

"So fresh game for supper?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Aye." He nodded and kissed her, just a mere brush of his lips against hers. Oh, how he wanted to taste her, but a deeper kiss could wait until they were in private. He looked into her eyes. "I would like you to sit in on the Council in the morning. We could use your knowledge on how not to over hunt the area based on what we saw."

"Thorin, it appears you will have to attend Morning Court for me on the morrow, my husband needs me elsewhere." Tauriel beamed.

"I will, My Queen." He nodded and then went to greet Braita with a great deal more composure then Kíli had Tauriel.

Kíli held his arm out for Tauriel, as she took it he steered her back into the mountain, much of the hunting party following behind as the grooms took their mounts.

Dís met them inside the gate shaking her head. "Incorrigible."

"Hullo, Amad." Kíli winked.

"Good to have you back, Little Raven." His mother smiled.

"I was on...Oh!" He chuckled. "It's good to be back, Amad."

The Rohan Emissary, Runulf, looked confused. "I am missing something in this."

"This scamp is more his self than the serious Monarch you've been treating with." Dís chuckled.

"Ah." Runulf nodded.

#

Kíli escorted Tauriel into the council chamber with him. It was full council, both Kíli's Council and the Council of Lords. After taking a long drought of his ale, he looked about the room. "This should make for a long council, but a shorter day of business. Well, for me at least."

The members of the Council chuckled at Kíli's casualness. He waited until their reaction died down. "First order of business, as we near September, I understand several of our Lords will be heading home and sending someone come spring to sit in their place. I would like to know who is staying and who is replacing those that are leaving."

Lord Erlic stood up. "I will be staying, Majesty. I had made that decision when I chose to adopt Tauriel as my daughter."

As Erlic took his seat, Lord Ged stood. "Though I have barely begun, I have much work at home. My younger brother, Geb, will stay and represent me."

Dwarven sibling names, often rhymed, but the similarity of the two Stonefoot brothers' names gave Kíli pause. He glanced at the others. Old, Óin had a perplexed look on his face. Kíli bit back a smile, given the somber reason Ged, was now Lord of the Stonefoots.

Lord Brun and Bran stood. "I will be returning home." Brun clapped Bran on the shoulder. "I leave my son, Bran in my place."

"Be welcome to the Council, Bran." Kíli nodded to his peer. He found the fact part of the council would be in his generation a relief. He felt too much like a dwarfling at times dealing with the elder Lords. A fact that led to him capitulating to their earlier demands as he dealt with his grief.

Lord Mûlka stood next. "I will remain. I have sent word to my son, that I pass rule to him."

Lord Sífir came forward. "I leave Ailís in your care, Majesty as I will be returning home. Kífar will set out in the Spring to join your court."

Lord Hagen stood slowly. "I am weary enough to pass rule to my son, however, I cannot live in the Halls that took Cami from me. Fagen will join your court."

Kíli cleared his throat. "Lord Hagen, my heart aches for you. Cami was a sweet and lovely dwarrowdam. I understand."

Hagen nodded and took his seat again.

"Lord Sífir. Ailís is like a sister to me, and will be honored always. I promise to keep her safe." Kíli took a steadying breath.

"I trust in you, my King." Sífir inclined his head.

 _So, only two of the elder Lords._ Lord Erlic, he wholeheartedly welcomed. The elder dwarrow was the closest he now had to a father and very much his ally. Mûlka, proved to be swayed more by reason than emotion, though he was not adverse to making it known he wished other than he voted.

As I wanted Tauriel, here this morning, Thorin is holding Morning Court. He took Dáin's place. He will continue in Dáin's place as my named representative. Though I know, by custom I have the right to represent my Clan. Is there any business the Council of Lords has, that needs my attention?"

Erlic stood again. "What stores our lands could give in aid have arrived and will be distributed in regards to need. We have no other business than to review petitioners. Shall we seek your verdict?"

"Nay, I trust that most of you have far more experience in Governing than I. I will review your decisions and reasoning once made, so I might learn." Kíli smiled. "If you have no further business I am needed for, I dismiss you. However, you are welcome to stay. It is up to you if you convene this afternoon."

Lord Erlic smiled and nodded. "We will sit in so we know what, may concern us."

As Erlic took his seat again. Kíli nodded. "Erebor is about to reduce its current population. The large retinues of the Council of Lords and our guests from Rohan will be departing with in the week."

All assembled murmured in agreement.

"Tauriel and I, along with a small guard, will set out with those traveling towards Mirkwood. Our guard will camp on the eaves of the forest where we will meet Tharnduil's Honor guard. We will be back no less than a week from Durin's Day."

Balin chuckled. "Hope your visit goes better than your last, Laddy. I gather Thorin will be handling affairs in your absence."

"Aye." He looked to his Queen."Tauriel, will you speak now?"

"I have reviewed the reports on the game, and have devised a hunting schedule." She held up a parchment with meticulous writing.

Bombur held out a hand for it. She passed it down to him. His eyes glittered as he read the types and numbers for each phase.

"Remember, Bombur, the game is meant to feed ALL of us." Kíli rolled his eyes. "I know your trousers are loose, but you'll have to wait a season or two to fill them out again."

The larger dwarf sighed and nodded as the rest chuckled.

"I will be happy to meet with the hunting parties to further discuss my reports." Tauriel looked to Bombur. "I will need continuing reports from them so we might revise the schedule."

Kíli nodded in agreement with his wife, his heart filling with pride. "Now that these issues are addressed, what business has come to us?"

Balin stood. "The messengers you sent to the Shire have returned." He motioned for the Paige. "Please escort Veda in."

The Paige hurried out the door and returned with a short, sun-browned dwarf, with wheat colored hair, evidence he'd spent a good deal of time under the sky. He bowed. "Majesty."

"Welcome home, Veda." Kíli smiled. "What news have you?"

"Majesty, Mr. Baggins sends his regards. However, he regrets, he won't be making any trips to Erebor soon, nor will any Hobbit. He did have is gardener teach us how to determine what amendment the soil needs for different crops and trees." Veda held out an envelope.

The Paige took it from him and placed it in front of Kíli. He nodded to the Paige, and then addressed Veda. "How many do you need to help in the task, and what tools do you need?"

"How many? As many as can be spared, and to start we need ploughs and sturdy beasts to pull them."

Kíli frowned. "This is not a task that will be well received." He looked over at Dwalin. "Clearing and tilling the fields can be the work of the newest recruits to the guard. It will build up their muscle."

"You'd make yer warriors farmers?" The older dwarf raised a brow.

"Our greatest enemy at the moment is starvation," Kíli nodded. "A plot per family will be allotted planted and tended by that family once the lands are ready. Each family will continue to be responsible for their laying hens and milch goats."

"Allotted?" Glóin harrumphed. "There is no profit in givin' away land, Lad."

"Profit?" Tauriel shook her head. "This is not about trade."

"It is making sure our people are cared for." Kíli caught his wife's hand in his and beamed at her. "If some strange desire strikes a dwarrow or dwarrowdam to take up farming for trade, they will certainly be required to purchase the land."

"How do you plan to handle the livestock, Kíli?" Balin inquired.

"For now, meals remain communal. Once we are self-sufficient, those wanting wool or meat will either pay, or help tend the animals to receive a share."

"Until then, rationed?" Balin raised his eyebrows.

"Aye. As with all we have." Kíli nodded. He then turned to Bofur. "What of our mines?"

"All inspections are completed, Lad." Bofur grinned. "We are opening gem vein, we have some shoring to do and we can have one of the cold mines open within the month."

"Fantastic!" Kíli exclaimed. "On my walks I've seen our market square filing up with crafters. Your hand in things are evident, Bifur."

"It's good to see a community growing here, Kíli." Bifur winked. "You're doing a fine job, lad."

"It is all or your work and support, I fear I'm still growing in to this." Kíli shook his head. He looked down at the letter addressed to him, from Bilbo. "If there is not further business today, we are adjourned."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry I've been absent a whole year. The last chapter was hard to write and my grief still stifled my writing. Getting back in to it this chapter took weeks to write as I lost my momentum. So, leaving for Mirkwood will be delayed one more chapter. This chapter marks more a turning point in Kíli.

Thank you to everyone who has found the story, and I hope many of you are still about.

Nenithiel


End file.
